


The City Doctor

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Dean Winchester is on his way from LA to New York to start a new practice.  He drives through a small town in Kansas and causes a traffic accident.  The town sheriff serves him a citation and he has to appear in traffic court.  The judge sentences him to six weeks of community service – helping the town’s elderly doctor.  Culture shock ensues.  Enter, Cas Novak, the town’s large animal vet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accidental Tourist

 

“I should get to your place by Saturday night,” Dean said into his Bluetooth headset. “Yeah, right now I’m somewhere in Kansas. There is nothing here but cornfields, Sam. Who would even want to live here?”

Dr. Dean Winchester continued to talk to his brother for the next ten miles, he was vaguely aware of passing a sign that said ‘Welcome to Lebanon, KS, Population 1100’. He’d left Los Angeles yesterday morning and after a night in Boulder, he figured he could get at least another 300 miles before his next hotel stop. His Baby was running fine, eating up the miles and eating up gas. He guessed he’d put her in a garage once he got to New York and either get something more economical or rely on public transit. Sam rode the subway every day to his law firm, he supposed he could do it too.

He looked down to fiddle with the radio, glanced back up a second later and…

“Holy fuckin’ shit.” Dean swerved to miss the huge beast in the middle of the road, hit the brakes and skidded into the path of a rusty flatbed piled high with round bundles of hay. By the time the Impala stopped, hay was littered all over the road. Dean cursed when he saw the horse, still standing in the middle of the road, now happily chomping at the smorgasbord of dried grass that littered the road.

He hit the steering wheel in anger and then apologized to his Baby. Then his instincts kicked in and he thought of the other driver. He opened the door and ran back to the truck, now idling on the side of the road.

“Hey, hey, you okay? I’m a doctor.” Dean reached the driver’s window and stopped in his tracks. The woman behind the wheel was a beautiful blonde. She opened the door and leaped out.

“God, are you stupid or what?” Dean stepped back. The woman, dressed in faded overalls over a plaid shirt, long blonde hair in a ponytail, looked furious. “This load was going to Doc Novak’s place and now look what you’ve done. Damn it all to hell. Stupid moron.”

“Look, I’m sorry. It was an accident. I’ll pay for any damage.” Dean took another step back because she really looked like she was going to deck him.

“Damn right you will. This road isn’t a NASCAR track, you know.”

“NASCAR?” Dean knew that watching car races was a pastime for some people, he never saw the appeal, but to each his own. “I’ll just give you my insurance information and you can talk to your agent and I’m sure everything will be settled to your satisfaction.”

Now, the woman was looking at him like he had grown another head.

“I’ll just call Garth and Bobby, then you can pay for the damages, City Boy.”

“I’m sure…Garth and…Bobby are fine upstanding gentlemen, but I really need to be on my way. I have to be in New York in three days. So, let me give you my information…”

“Oh, hell no. You ain’t going anywhere until I talk to Garth.” She walked back to her truck and pulled out a flip phone. Dean watched her punch a few numbers and sighed. He wondered how long it would take for some redneck to clear things up so he could get back on the road.

“Hey Meg…yeah, it’s Ruby. Is Garth around?”

Dean walked back to the Impala and leaned against it, taking the time to check his own cell for any emails or text messages.

“Garth will be here soon. Meg says for you not to leave the scene of the accident since you’re at fault.”

“Technically, that animal over there is at fault. We could sue the horse’s owners for the damages, but until then, my insurance will take care of your…truck.” Dean winced at the dilapidated vehicle. It looked like it was on its last leg with dirt being the only thing that held it together. Baby’s front driver’s fender was bent, but nothing a body shop couldn’t fix.

“You can’t sue the Simpsons. Mrs. Simpson is about to have a baby.”

Dean felt a headache coming on. “Congratulations to Mrs. Simpson, however she should have enough sense to keep her livestock in a fence.”

The sound of a siren filled the countryside and Dean moaned. Now, he’d have to deal with Barney Fife. He wondered if Sheriff Taylor and Aunt Bea would be joining them. He turned in time to see the black and white car pulling up behind the Impala.

Dean stood up straight and pasted a smile on his face. “Officer. Just a little accident. I told Miss…” When the blonde didn’t supply her name, he continued. “I told the other driver that my insurance would take care of the damages to her truck. If we could just hurry this along, I have to be on my way.”

“It’s not officer, it’s Deputy Fitzgerald.” The smaller man sidled up to Dean and appeared to be taking his measure. “How fast were you going?”

“He was driving like a bat out of hell, Garth.” The blonde said angrily. “Didn’t see the Simpson’s horse until he’d almost hit it, then he slid all over the road before hitting me. Look, Garth, lost my whole load of hay.”

“Ruby, calm down and let the law handle this.” The deputy hooked his thumbs into his utility belt and Dean groaned. He really had stepped into an episode of The Andy Griffith Show.

“Now, Mr…”

“Dr. Dean Winchester.”

“Doctor? Wow, did you hear that, Ruby. He’s a doctor.” The deputy walked around the Impala and then walked around the truck. Dean rolled his eyes when he squatted down to look at Dean’s skid marks on the asphalt. Meanwhile, the horse ambled off towards a farmhouse in the distance.

“Hey, the horse is getting away.” Dean called out to the deputy.

“Oh, he’s just going home. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about the deputy’s lackadaisical attitude.

Finally, after walking around the vehicles for the second time, he asked Dean for his driver’s license and registration. Dean reached into the glove box for his registration and pulled out his wallet. He handed both items to the deputy.

“Says here you’re from Los An-jo-leees. Long way from home, aren’t you?”

“I’m on my way to New York, so if we could just speed things up here.”

“Well, I’m going to have to cite you for speeding, reckless driving…and you weren’t talking on the fancy cell phone, were you? Don’t lie about it because we can subpoena your phone records to get that information.”

“Jesus Christ!” Dean raked his hands through his hair. “I was not on my cell phone. Just write me the fucking ticket so I can leave the Land of Oz.”

“You sure have a temper, don’t you?” The deputy pulled out his ticket book and began to write. Dean was relieved, this would be over soon and he could continue on his way. Then the guy turned over another page and wrote some more. When he started on the third page, Dean growled. “Dude, really? Do you understand what the word hurry means?”

“He sure is rude.” Blondie said with a malicious smile.

The deputy finally ripped off the three tickets and handed them to Dean. “Now, you’ll need to drive into town and stop by the Sheriff’s Office. Meg will be able to tell you your court date.”

“Court date? Court date? What the fuck? I just want to pay the damn fine and go. How much? A hundred bucks? Will that cover it?” Dean opened his wallet and pulled out his cash.

“Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law, Sir?”

“Bribe? No, I’m not bribing anyone. I just want to pay the God damn ticket.” Dean’s voice was now several octaves above his normal voice and the headache was getting worse.

“I think you should come with me.” Dean gaped at the man when he pulled a set of handcuffs off his belt.

“This can’t be happening.”

***

Dean sat in the back of the deputy’s car and watch his Baby being hooked to the back of a tow truck. A scruffy older man in a baseball cap was running his hands over her fender and Dean felt a pang of jealousy. He hated strangers touching his Baby. The blonde had driven off after turning the truck around in the direction she’d come.

Deputy Dawg had taken his cell phone so he couldn’t even call Sam. Surely, he’d get his one phone call. God, how had his day gone to shit so fast. Stupid damn horse.

The deputy opened the door and got behind the wheel. “You okay back there, Mr. Winchester?”

“It’s Dr. Winchester and no, I’m not okay. If you could just let me have my phone back, I can call my brother and we can get this worked out.”

“Well, Doc-ter Winchester, you’ll get your affects back after you see the judge.”

Dean leaned back in the seat and let his head fall back.

Dean sat up when the car entered the small town. It did look like Mayberry. Dean assumed they were on Main Street, USA. He saw a drug store and was that a…soda fountain? They passed a beauty shop, a hardware store and further on, a small school with kids on the playground. The sheriff’s office was right on the edge of town across from a place called Singer’s Automotive.

The deputy opened the back door and assisted Dean out of the car. Dean had been in handcuffs before, only it was in a bedroom, but he’d never been arrested, not even in his wilder college days.

He was escorted into the small building and a woman with dark, wavy hair greeted them from a short counter. “So, this is the big city doctor that hit Ruby’s farm truck, huh? He’s handsome.”

Dean eyes widened. “Uhm, hello.”

She turned away from him after giving him a quick wink. “Garth, Sheriff Crowley is getting his hair cut, but he said to book him. Rufus has already put him on the docket for tomorrow morning.”

“Wait, you’re going to book me? For a traffic ticket?” Dean looked at the ceiling and shook his head. “This cannot be happening.”

Within thirty minutes, Dean was photographed and fingerprinted. He was given his one phone call and since Meg felt sorry for him, she let him use his cell for the call.

“Sam, you gotta help. I’m in some small town in Kansas…”

“Lebanon.” Meg said from her desk.

“Lebanon, Kansas. I almost hit a horse but hit a truck instead and now I’ve been arrested.” Dean listened for a few seconds, then continued. “Yes, arrested.” Dean explained as best he could and when Sam stopped laughing he said he’d call the local courthouse and take care of it.

He put his phone in his pocket and looked blankly at Meg. “What now?”

“Now, you give me back your phone and I’ll put you in a cell for the night. I’ll call Ellen to bring you some dinner.”

“Look, Meg…can I call you Meg?” Dean waited until Meg nodded. “Meg, this is just a big misunderstanding. It’s a traffic ticket. My brother is going to sort this out and I’ll be on my way. No harm, no foul.”

“Dr. Winchester, can I call you doc?” Dean pursed his lips at her sarcastic tone, but nodded. “Doc, I don’t make the laws. The sheriff and Judge Turner make the decisions. Now, go with Garth and he’ll lock you up for the night. Just make yourself comfortable.”

The cell looked like all jail cells, a ten by ten cage with a cot and a toilet. Dean looked at the toilet in horror. He spun around to Garth. “I can’t use that.” He gestured to it.

“You’ll use it if you have to go,” Garth said nonchalantly. He turned and left Dean alone.

Dean sat on the cot and held his head in his hands. This was a nightmare. Any second, he wake up and be in his bed. Only, it wasn’t his bed any longer. The beach house in LA had been sold and all his stuff was in a moving van heading to New York.

He was still in that same position when the outer room door opened revealing a middle aged woman with dark hair, gently touched with gray.

“Dinner.” She called out.

Dean stood and went to the door of the cell.

“I didn’t know what you wanted, so I brought you a cheeseburger and fries. The condiments are on the side.”

Dean’s mouth watered as the smell wafted up to his nose. “There is a God. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. Heard you hit Ruby’s truck when the Simpson’s horse got in the road again. It’s a shame she lost her load of hay. Doc Novak had to buy some from the feed store at a higher price until Ruby and get more loaded.”

“Does everyone in this town know my life story?” Dean took the tray through the horizontal slot in the bars.

“No, don’t think anyone knows your life story, they just know that you were speeding and talking on a fancy cell phone.”

“I was not talking on my cell.”

“So, you’re a doctor, huh?”

“Yes.”

“On your way to New York City?”

“I thought no one knew my life story?” Dean smirked. He ate a fry and moaned.

“Oh, go ahead and eat, Honey. We can talk while you eat.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He sat on the edge of the cot and sat the tray down next to him. Besides the plate of food, there were packets of condiments, a bottle of water and a fork wrapped in a napkin.

“Oh, my God, this is amazing,” Dean said through a mouthful of burger.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. So, married, engaged, single?”

Dean swallowed and grinned. “Interested?”

The woman laughed. “Sweetheart, I’m old enough to be your mot…aunt…maybe an older sister.”

It was Dean’s turn to laugh. “Happily single.”

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to fly to New York?”

“I don’t fly and I had to get Baby there somehow.”

“Baby?”

“My car.”

“The sweet Impala that half the men in town are drooling over?”

“Yeah.” Dean grinned and took another bite of the burger. The woman stood there for a little while, watching him enjoy his meal. He wasn’t sure why, but he liked her. “I’m moving to New York.”

“Really? Why?”

“I’m opening up a new practice. My brother lives there and I…I missed him, so decided to move closer to him.”

“What does he do?”

“He’s an attorney.”

She nodded. “Bet your parents are proud, you being a doctor and him being a lawyer.”

Dean swallowed and looked away. “I hope they would be. My mother died when I was five, Dad died while I was in my last year of med school.”

“I’m so sorry to hear about that. I know they’d be proud.”

“Thanks.” Dean ate a few fries.

“I guess I’ll be heading back now. I’ll pick up the tray in the morning when I bring breakfast. Is there anything special you want?”

“Bacon? Pancakes?”

“You got it, Hon.”

Dean watched her leave and finished his meal. What type of jail supplied food like this and took orders for breakfast? Crazy? He’d bet jails in New York wouldn’t give you pancakes.


	2. The Verdict

Dean woke with a horrific backache. He groaned, rolling his shoulders and then blinked. 

“Where, what…” Then the previous day’s events came back to him. He groaned again and fell back on the hard cot.

“Rise and shine, Prince Charming.” The woman named Meg was standing there looking at him. 

“Go away,” Dean snapped.

“Don’t be rude. Judge Turner wants to see you at nine. Ellen will be here in a few minutes with your breakfast. “ She turned to go.

“Wait, I need my shaving kit.”

“You can’t have stuff like that in jail.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“You sure have a potty mouth.”

Dean gave her one of Sammy’s patented bitch-faces.

“You can’t have razors and stuff, you might try to kill yourself.”

“For a traffic ticket? A traffic ticket! I sure as hell wouldn’t kill myself over a fuckin’ traffic ticket.”

“Stranger things have happened.”

“What about a toothbrush. Can I at least brush my teeth?”

“Nope, sorry.” She let the door shut behind her.

God, now he had to pee. He couldn’t go in that toilet, what if someone walked in. Hell, what if there were cameras? He looked around but didn’t see anything resembling a camera, but then again, it could be disguised. Then he shook his head, this was Mayberry; they probably didn’t even know what a security camera was. But he still needed to go…crap, now he had to really go…like go go, not just pee. 

“Just kill me now.”

Dean stood, walked to the toilet, winced and turned back to the cot. He sat down. Then he stood up. He looked at the offending fixture and felt like crying. 

“Good morning.” The friendly woman from last night pushed open the outer door with a tray.

“Not good.” Dean muttered.

“You didn’t sleep well?”

“My back hurts, my teeth are wearing sweaters of plaque and I have to use the bathroom.”

“You are just a ray of sunshine in the morning, aren’t you?”

Dean face must have shown his misery because the woman sat the tray on the floor and gave him a sympathetic look. “Tell you what, I’ll go and watch the door, when you finish, just shout.”

“Thank you.” Dean sighed with relief.

***

A heavy set, dark haired man in a khaki uniform entered the containment area just as Dean was finishing his last piece of bacon. 

“Dr. Winchester, I presume?” The man’s accent threw Dean. He expected the same Midwestern accent like everyone else he’d met had. This guy’s accent was British…Scottish…a mixture of both…

“That’s my name.”

“The charges against you are reckless driving, speeding, and attempted bribery. Do you understand these charges?”

“I didn’t bribe anyone. I offered Deputy Barney Fife money for the ticket, that isn’t a bribe.”

“You can tell your side of the story to Judge Turner. Garth will be in to take you to the church in a few minutes.”

“Church?” Dean, once again, felt like he was in an episode of The Twilight Zone.”

“Rufus didn’t feel like driving over to the courthouse, so he said we’d just meet over at the Baptist Church.”

“Haven’t you people heard of the separation of church and state…and while we’re on the subject of rights, I wasn’t even read my Miranda rights. This whole thing is crazy stupid. Just wait until I get out of here. You’re looking at a law suit, buddy.”

“Dr. Winchester, I can assure you that Judge Turner knows the law. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He left, slamming the door behind him. 

The deputy came in a little while later. He didn’t speak, he just stood on the outside of the cell peering in at Dean.

“What?” Dean said irritably.

“You sure pissed off the sheriff.”

“I’m shaking in my boots.” Dean’s tone was sarcastic.

“You could be a little nicer to folks.” He unlocked the cell and motioned for Dean to follow.

“Aren’t you going to cuff me?”

The deputy furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head sideways. “Why, you planning on making a run for it?”

“No.”

“You sure are strange, Doc.”

Dean was led out through the front office. Meg gave him a wink and waved. Then they were outside, when Dean made a move towards the patrol car, the deputy tapped his shoulder. “This way.”

They walked around the corner and down the sidewalk.

“Whoa, where are you taking me?”

“To the church, it’s only a block away. You can see it from here.” He pointed and Dean looked. At the end of the block stood a white clapboard church with a tall steeple. 

“That’s the barber shop across the street and there’s Missouri’s place. She’s a real psychic. And that’s the beauty parlor.”

Dean saw a sign with Curl & Go on the glass window. Apparently, the deputy was also a tour guide. 

“That’s Doc Novak’s place…well, one of them. He treats the dogs and cats here…he even treated Kevin Tran’s pet rat. Ain’t that something? Anyway, his other place is his house…well, it was his mama and daddy’s place, but when his daddy died, his mama gave the place to him and she moved to the apartment over the Curl & Go. He does most of his doctoring at farms and such, but he does have a barn and clinic set up at his house too.”

“That’s nice.” Dean tried to be polite but following the deputy’s rambling voice was giving him another headache.

“He’s gay, but that’s okay because everyone loves him. Except for the new Baptist preacher, but he doesn’t treat him bad or anything. He just thinks he’s going to hell. I don’t think so though. I don’t think God is that mean. Doc Novak loves critters of all shapes and sizes. How could someone like that go to hell? His daddy was a preacher too, but he wasn’t all about the brimstone.”

Dean took the pause in the conversation to try to digest what the deputy said. There was a gay man in this town…God, that was funny. Bet he didn’t get much action. Dean snickered.

“Well, here we are.” 

Dean followed him into the coolness of the sanctuary. An older black man in jeans and a flannel shirt stood next to the pulpit and a few other people stood around him. Dean noticed a woman sitting at one of the pews with a folding table in front of her, it held an antique transcription machine.

“And it just gets better and better.” Dean mumbled.

“Come again?” The deputy asked.

“Nothing. Look, Deputy….”

“You can just call me Garth, everyone else does.”

“Look…Garth…” He was interrupted by the black man.

“Come on in, Son. Let’s get this started. My wife wants me to drive her to her sister’s over in Lawrence and it’s a three hour drive.”

“That’s the judge?” Dean asked Garth in disbelief.

“Yep, that’s Judge Turner. His wife is Hester, she’s a pistol. Won the blue ribbon at the fair last year for her peach preserves.”

Dean wondered briefly how things could get any worse. He found out sooner than expected.

***

“Says here that you are a doctor.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean stood looking up at the pulpit. 

“What kind of doctor?”

“ Internal medicine.”

“Internal medicine? So, what is that?

“I deal with the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of adult diseases.” 

“Adults? No kids?”

“I did my peds rotation at Johns Hopkins.”

“Hmmm.” The judge looked down at the pulpit and shuffled some papers around. “Got a call from your brother, Sam Winchester, yesterday afternoon. He pled your case over the phone. Nice young man. Says you raised him after your mama died.”

“So, he cleared everything up? I can pay the fine and go?” Dean was relieved that Sam came through for him. Sounds like Sam was real chatty with the judge too.

“Well, now, Dr. Winchester, after reading the charges against you, I think six weeks of community service will be a fitting punishment.”

“Fine, that’s fine. When I get to New York, I’ll take care of it.”

“New York?” The judge leaned forward. “You seem to have misunderstood, Dr. Winchester. Your community service has to be here in Lebanon. We can’t have you running off to New York City where no one can keep an eye on you.”

Dean stood there, mouth open in shock. 

“Close your mouth, Dr. Winchester. Makes you look simple. 

Dean finally found his voice. “Wait, wait just a freakin’ minute. I can’t be here for six weeks. This is insane.”

“Your sentence begins this afternoon. You need to report to Doc Kripke’s office. I’ve already talked to him and he’s fine with it. Okay everyone, courts adjourned.”

Judge Turner stepped down from the pulpit and walked slowly over to Dean. “You have six weeks in my town, Dr. Winchester. I suggest you make the most of it.”

***

Dean sat heavily on a pew. Six weeks in this hellhole. What was he going to do? First thing, he’d call Sam and appeal this…whatever this was. Sam would be able to fix this.

“This is great. You’ll be working with Doc Kripke, he’s retiring later this year. You’ll love him. I’ll show you where his office is on the way back to the station. Meg can make some calls and find you a place to stay while you’re here,” Garth said, sitting down beside him.

“My attorney will take care of this. I won’t be staying.”

“Sure, if you say so.” Garth stood. “Come on, let’s get back to the station. I’ve got to get out on patrol soon.”

Dean followed blindly. His head was throbbing and he was just fed up with this little town. Several shop owners waved to them as they went by. Garth waved back and shouted out greetings to everyone. Dean kept his head down. They passed the psychic’s place and a robust, black woman stepped onto the sidewalk.

“You’re the doctor who hit Ruby’s truck. You sure are a pretty young man.”

Dean glared. “Did your crystal ball tell you that?”

She sniffed. “Rude.”

He took another step and she grabbed his hand. He tried to pull back, but she held firm. She studied it.

“Let go.” Dean pulled again. Garth just smiled at him.

“You best just let her look at your palm.”

Dean gave a disgusted groan. “Fine, whatever.”

“Humph.”

Dean looked at her. “What does that mean?”

“Well, says here that you lost your mother and father. You made your own way and you’re a hard worker.” She traced a finger over his palm and looked up, meeting his eyes. “Also says you’re going to find the love of your life very soon.”

“Yeah…whatever. I don’t believe in voodoo or whatever it is you’re selling. The lady that provides food to the prisoners told you about my parents and you made the rest of that shit up.”

“Garth, go on ahead. Our friend here will be there in a few minutes.” Garth nodded at the woman and gave Dean a slap on the back.

“Listen to Missouri. She’s never wrong.”

Dean watched Garth walk away before turning to the woman. “Look, Miss Missouri, you might be a nice lady who has all these folks fooled, but I don’t believe in all this mumbo jumbo. So, let go of my hand and let me be on my way.”

“He’s got blue eyes.”

“Who?”

“The love of your life.”

“Right. Okay.” Dean gave another tug and she released his hand. Without a backwards glance, he strode down the sidewalk towards the sheriff’s office.

It wasn’t until he was at the door and about to go in, that her words hit him. She said ‘he’. He hadn’t mentioned his sexual orientation to anyone in this town. She must have some high powered gay-dar. 

“Love of my life. Right.” Dean walked into the building.

***

An hour later, Dean had is personal effects, made a pleading call to Sam and was not on his way over to Singer’s Automotive to try and bail out his Baby.

Talking to Sam had been depressing. His hot shot brother didn’t have a clue about getting him out of this mess. For now, he’d just have to deal with it.


	3. Doctor Doolittle

Meg promised him she’d find him a temporary place to stay, since the town didn’t have a hotel. The closest one was 45 miles down the highway. While he waited for her answer, he walked across the street to see Bobby Singer about his Baby.

He recognized the man who’d towed the Impala. “Mr. Singer.”

“Bobby. Just Bobby.”

“Sure, Bobby. I just came to get my car, the Impala.”

“Sweet ride. ’67. I can smooth out that fender for you and do a quick paint touch-up.”

“No. No, that’s okay. I’ll take her to a body shop when I get to New York.”

“Idjit.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said ‘idjit’.”

“Mr. Singer, I’m sure you’re good at your job, but Baby…my car is very special and I just don’t let anyone touch her. I did all the restoration work myself.”

“Rufus says you’re going to be around for a few weeks, you can use my shop to work on her if you want.”

“Really? Why would you do that? I’m a complete stranger.”

“Ellen says you’re good people. Ellen’s never wrong about anyone.”

“Ellen?”

“The woman who fed you while you were in jail.”

“I might take you up on your offer, Mr. Singer. Now, I guess I’ll take her.”

“Bobby. Name’s Bobby.”

“Thanks, Bobby.”

Dean rubbed his steering wheel lovingly, before putting the key in the ignition. She rumbled to life and Bobby grinned at him. He smiled back and waved. He pulled across the street and parked in front of the sheriff’s office. 

The sheriff himself was leaning on the counter talking to Meg. “I heard about your sentencing. Just watch your speed while you’re here, Dr. Winchester.”

“Sure thing, Andy.”

Meg sent him a quizzical look. “The sheriff’s name is Fergus.”

“He was comparing me to Andy Taylor, I believe.” 

“Oh.” She giggled. “I get it. That makes Garth Barney.”

“It does indeed.” The sheriff actually smiled before disappearing into his office.

“Did you find me a place yet?”

“Well, yes and no.”

“Which is it, yes or no?”

“I talked to Ellen and she said that her extra room has a busted radiator and besides, she has all Jo’s stuff from when she left that jackass.”

Dean raised his brows, but didn’t interrupt. 

“So, anyway, Ellen said that Cas had an extra room at his place, but I haven’t had a chance to talk to him yet because he’s out at the Hudson farm delivering twins.”

“Cas? Is he the doctor I’ll be working with?”

“No, silly. Cas is the vet. You’ll be working with Doc Kripke.”

Dean gave Meg his cell number and he got directions to The Roadhouse. The bar slash restaurant was just on the edge of town. As bars went, Dean had been in worse while he was in college. From the outside, it was a dive; but the inside was clean. Ellen was behind the bar when he entered. She gave him a bright smile.

“Hey Doc Hollywood.”

“I was more Beverly Hills than Hollywood.”

“I’ll bet. That polo shirt probably costs more than I make in a week.”

Dean looked down self-consciously. He’d become a clothes snob when he went into the partnership back in LA. After five years catering to the rich and famous, he made plenty of money and he loved spending it. Sam accused him of being a sell out, but Sam was such a bleeding heart. Dean tried to talk him into starting his own firm instead of working for the DA, but Sam wouldn’t hear of it.

“Did Meg get in touch with Cas?”

“The vet? No. He was having twins or something. With new babies, I don’t think he’d want a houseguest anyway.”

Ellen burst out laughing. “Cas isn’t having twins. He’s not married or even involved with anyone.”

“Oh. Right, he’s the gay one.”

Ellen’s face hardened. “I thought folks from California were more open-minded.” She picked up a rag and began scrubbing the bar, not looking at him.

“Whoa, wait. I’m cool with him being gay. Hell, I’m...I’m…okay with that.”

He wasn’t sure why he avoided telling the woman he was gay. He’d come out in college and didn’t care what anyone thought. He didn’t wear rainbows and walk in Gay Pride parades, but he wasn’t ashamed. But this was Kansas, farm country. They might be okay with their token gay man, but a gay stranger. Nope, he was going to keep that little part of his life quiet.

He was eating a sandwich when his cell rang.

“Hey, Doc, it’s Meg. Got a hold of Cas and he said you could use his spare bedroom. You’re not allergic to dogs, are you?”

“Dogs? No.”

“Great. Stop by the station and I’ll draw you a map to his place.”

Dean put his phone away and finished off his chips. “Great sandwich, Ellen. Thanks.”

“Couldn’t help but overhear, you’re going to love Cas. Everyone does.”

***

Dean pulled up in front of a two story farmhouse. It was old but well cared for and Dean could see a huge barn behind it and lots of fenced pastureland. It was pretty and quiet, not Dean’s idea of home, but to each his own. 

Now, all he wanted was a shower and to brush his nasty teeth. He turned off the car and opened the door and then all hell broke loose. Five huge dogs came around the side of the house, barking and leaping around the car. Dean screamed like a girl and slammed the door.

Suddenly, they all looked back towards the direction they’d come from and sat. A man came around the corner of the house and snapped his fingers. All five dogs ran to him and sat. Dean could tell he was talking to the dogs, but with his windows up, he couldn’t hear a word. “Fucking Doctor Doolittle.” 

The dogs remained still, but the guy came towards him. And Dean just stared. The man was drop dead gorgeous. Lean build, nice shoulders, wild sex hair and those lips…those eyes. “Holy shit,” he mumbled to himself. The guy was in tight faded jeans that hugged his package and a brown t-shirt that advertised Purina Horse Feed. 

He motioned for Dean to get out of the car and after a quick glance to make sure the dogs were still sitting still, he opened the door. 

“Dr. Winchester?”

“Yeah. It’s Dean though.”

He held out his hand. “I’m Cas. Cas Novak.”

Dean stared. This was the token gay man? He was in so much trouble. Then Dean realized the vet was still holding out his hand.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Dean shook his hand. His hand was strong and calloused, not like the people he was used to dealing with in LA. 

“I heard about your accident. Is she alright?”

“Oh, yeah. She just got in her truck and left. She’s a feisty woman, isn’t she?”

“I was talking about her, nothing could hurt Ruby.” He pointed to Dean’s car and Dean felt lightheaded. This gorgeous man was worried about Baby. Yep, he was in deep doo-doo.

“Uh huh, she just got a dent on her fender. I’m going to fix her up and she’ll be good as new.”

The vet walked around the Impala and grinned. “She’s beautiful.”

Dean just grinned.

“God, I’m sorry. Forgive me, I just got caught up in your car. Let me help you with your stuff and I’ll show you your room.”

“Not a problem. Anyone who loves my Baby is alright in my book.”

Dean opened the trunk and got his two Louis Vuitton suitcases, his Coach shoe carrier and his Gucci overnight bag and sat them next to the car. 

Cas raised his eyebrow but didn’t comment. He picked up the two suitcases and headed for the house. Dean scooped up his remaining luggage and followed.

The inside of the house was homey. Dean looked around quickly, taking in the overstuffed couches, the large stone fireplace and the worn wood floors. Cas took the stairs, giving Dean a great view of his ass. 

“Your bathroom is there,” Cas said, pointing to his left. “My room, there and your room here.” Cas pushed open the door with his foot and Dean followed him into a bright room with an antique bed made up with a heirloom quilt. There was a nightstand with a lamp, a dresser and a hope chest at the foot of the bed.

“It’s not what you’re used to, but it’s clean.”

“It’s nice, Cas. Thanks for letting me crash here. When my brother figures all this out, I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Stay as long as you need.” Cas backed out of the room. “I have wi-fi, the password is stuck on the fridge. Just make yourself at home. I have to go feed my patients and then I’ll be in to fix dinner.”

“Hey, I can cook. If you trust me, I can fix dinner.”

Cas smiled at him and Dean felt warm all over. “That would be great. I have some tuna fillets fridge, but you could use anything you can find.”

Dean didn’t bother unpacking, Sam would come through with some legal junk and he’d be out of here in a couple days…tops. He did shower, shave and brush his nasty ass teeth though. Downstairs, he found the kitchen easy enough. It was painted white with yellow trim. On a small oak table, sat a mason jar with fresh daisies in water. “Cute,” Dean said, looking around. While old fashioned, the kitchen had stainless steel appliances. 

It didn’t take long for him to locate the ingredients for a meal. Dean was impressed with the vet’s pantry and fridge. Apparently, Blue Eyes liked to cook. 

“Blue eyes? Whoa. Crazy voodoo shit.” Dean was mumbling as the back door opened and the vet and the five dogs entered the kitchen.

Dean gave a very unmanly squeal when the dogs rushed over to him. Cas gave a sharp whistle and the dogs stopped and sat, tongues lolling, looking from Dean to Cas.

“They won’t hurt you. They just want to meet you and then they’ll leave you alone.”

“I wasn’t afraid…they just startled me.” Dean had never been around dogs much. And most of the dogs he saw in LA were in purses. These dogs were freakin’ huge. “What are they?”

“Dogs.” Cas’ face was deadpan.

“No, shit, Sherlock,” Dean used his own patented bitch-face.

Cas laughed. “Sorry, it was too easy. They are Boxers.”

“Why so many? Wouldn’t one do?”

“I love dogs and these guys keep me company.” Cas opened a door and Dean saw a washer and dryer behind it. The vet called the dogs and Dean heard a lot of noise coming from the small room. When Cas came back in the kitchen, he went to the sink to wash his hands. “Feeding time at the zoo.”

Dean knew what the noise was then. He bet Cas went through a lot of dog food.

“ I see you found everything okay.” 

“Yeah, it’ll be ready in about ten minutes.” 

Cas’ response was cut off by the ringing of Dean’s cell phone. He wiped his hands on a towel and fished it out of his pocket. He didn’t recognize the number but shrugged and answered.

“Dr. Winchester?”

“Yeah.”

“This is Dr. Kripke. Rufus told me you were supposed to come by the office this afternoon to start your community service. Did you forget?”

“Son of a bitch.”

Dean heard a soft laugh before the doctor said, “Meg told me you had a potty mouth.”

“Look, Dr. Kripke, I did forget. Between getting my car, finding someplace to stay and getting cleaned up, I just…well, it just slipped my mind.”

“That’s okay, son. The office hours are from seven-thirty to five on weekdays. I expect I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sure thing. See you then.” Dean hung up and groaned.

“Problem?” Cas was leaning against the counter and his t-shirt had ridden up so Dean could just make out a strip of skin and yep, there it was, the thin trail of hair that led to Heaven.

“Dean?”

Dean shook out of the trance Cas’ happy trail put him in and looked up. Was there amusement in the vet’s eyes?

“Yeah, I mean no. No problem. I was supposed to check in with the doctor this afternoon and completely forgot. This whole thing is nuts. I don’t even have a license to practice in Kansas.”

“I’m sure Rufus figured something out. He may look like a bumpkin to you, but the man went to Harvard and was a federal judge for fifteen years before quitting and coming home.”

Dean looked shocked. “You have got to be freakin’ kidding me. He was a federal judge? Why would you leave something like that to come to…”

At Cas’ raised eyebrow, Dean tried to backpedal. “…a nice small town in Kansas.”

“Nice save. Not everyone needs prestige and a huge paycheck,” Cas said as he set the table with brightly colored plates.

“You sound like my brother.” Dean shook his head and went back to stirring the polenta with sun dried tomatoes.

Cas didn’t reply and they worked in silence until Dean announced dinner was ready. As they sat down, Dean looked over the meal he’d made. It looked great. Being a single doctor meant he had a lot of dates and he taught himself to cook to impress those dates. Too bad those dates never went anywhere.

The vet gave him a warm smile and began to eat. Dean knew the tuna steaks were broiled to a perfect medium rare, the polenta was rich and creamy; and the roasted Brussels sprouts with balsamic vinegar were tender and flavorful. Cas finally pushed his empty plate away. 

“That was great, Dean. Where did you learn to cook like that?”

“Lots of Food Network and lots of experimenting.”

“I watch a lot of Food Network too. After I clean the kitchen, we could watch some TV if you want.”

“I’ll help with the kitchen.” Dean stood and began to clear the plates.

“No, you cooked.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be faster if we both do it.”

“Nope house rule number four says that if you cook, you don’t have to clean.”

“You have house rules?” Dean crossed his arms, grinning. “Are they posted somewhere or do you make them up as you go?”

“Mostly I make them up, but I could post them for you.”

Was he flirting? Dean thought he was flirting, but then again, maybe he was just being nice. “As long as you let me know when I break one, we’ll be cool.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you know.” Cas smiled. Oh, yeah, he was flirting. Dean thought about tapping that nice ass, yep, this could be a win win situation. He could give the country boy a good time and he could get some action before he left for New York. God knows, when the guy got laid last…maybe college…Dean cringed at the thought of waiting even a few months between his conquests. Yeah, it should be easy to get this guy into bed.


	4. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick notes: A) I'm not a lawyer and I realize that Dean's "arrest" was not an accurate rendition. I meant it to be funny not factual. B) I'm not a doctor, nor do I play one on TV, so the medical stuff, like the legal stuff is fiction. C) I'm not a vet, so the vet stuff, like the legal stuff and the medical stuff is made up D) I've worked in a lawyer's office, I was a paramedic/firefighter and I've owned horses and dogs - so I know enough about this stuff to be dangerous.

Dean Winchester was smooth. He knew it. Men and women found him attractive. He once got a Hollywood power couple to have him over for…dinner. Women didn’t turn him off completely, he’d had a few, but he preferred men. Then there was that time an outfielder for the Dodgers came in for a physical and Dean had the man on his knees sucking him off while the lab was running the blood tests. Yeah, Dean was smooth.

When Cas sat on the couch, Dean sat right next to him. Cas gave him a quizzical look but continued to flip channels on the TV. It was only after Dean drew a circle on Cas’ thigh with his finger that Cas stood up.

“What the hell?”

Dean gave the vet his ‘drop your boxers’ smile. “Cas, come on, sit back down. We can watch TV, make out for a while and then make some magic…”

Cas backed away from him. “I don’t know if that shit works in Hollywood, but it doesn’t work here.”

“Beverly Hills.” Dean corrected automatically. “Look, you’re a hot gay guy stuck out in the middle of nowhere. I’m a hot gay guy passing through town. We can fool around and I can guarantee you a good time.”

“You think a lot of yourself, don’t you?” Cas looked pissed. Did Dean read him wrong? He was flirting with him at dinner, wasn’t he? 

“Dude, I know you can’t be getting any action around here, let’s just let nature take its course.”

“You arrogant dick. I can’t believe you fooled Meg into thinking you were a nice guy. I can’t kick you out but you listen and listen good, stay out of my way and keep your fucking hands to yourself.” Dean saw the anger on the vet’s face and wondered if the man was going to punch him. Before Dean could come up with something to say, Cas stomped over to the front door. Dean winced when it slammed shut.

“That didn’t go as planned,” he said to the five dogs that came running in at the sound of their master’s angry voice.

***  
Cas was livid. Meg said the guy was nice, kind of funny and had a serious potty mouth. He sure acted nice and he was kind of funny, but Meg didn’t say he was drop dead gorgeous. Or into men. Cas’ first impression of Dean Winchester was that any man that drove a car that sweet couldn’t be all bad, and God, the man could cook…and those eyes…like a pasture in the springtime. And those freckles were sexy as hell…whoa, back the hell up, Novak. He’s a jerk, a very arrogant jerk. 

Cas walked angrily to the barn and didn’t calm down until he was inside. The sounds and smells of warm livestock greeted him and he took a deep breath before sitting down on a bale of hay by Balthazar’s stall. The horse reached his head over the stall door and nuzzled Cas’ hair. Cas rubbed his face.

“I guess everyone in California is an actor, huh, boy? He sure made me think he was nice. Only gay man for miles around and he turns out to be an ass.”

***  
Dean got up and walked to the front door just in time to see Cas disappear into the big barn. The late summer sun was setting and Dean stood there until it went behind the horizon. A wave of guilt washed over him. Cas was a nice guy and Dean thought he’d be fun to fuck and easy to walk away from. Sammy always told him that the money and the way he lived in LA was turning him into a jerk, maybe his little brother was right. 

He finally turned away from the door and stopped. All five dogs sat staring at him.

“Look guys, he’s a big boy. I’ll leave him alone.” And they stared. Dean slowly and carefully made his way to the staircase. “I’m just going to go to my room now. Nothing to see here. Go dig up a bone or something.”

Dean shut his door and fell across the bed with a groan. The last two days had been a complete nightmare. A horrible nightmare and he just wanted to wake up. With a grunt, he got up and undressed, went across the hall to pee and then crawled in bed. He looked at his cell and snorted. It was only nine o’clock. The parties were just beginning in LA and here he was in bed. He couldn’t wait to get to New York. He set his alarm and closed his eyes, just to rest them…

The alarm woke him and he sat up. Where the hell was he…God, he was in Bumfuck, Kansas, it wasn’t a dream. He took a few minutes to get his bearings and then the previous evening was there in living color. “Fuck.”

He got out of bed and tiptoed across the hall to the bathroom for a quick shower. In twenty minutes, he was making his way down the stairs. He didn’t hear anything from Cas’ room, so at least something was going right for him. The herd of dogs were nowhere around…or was that a pack of dogs…he really needed to watch more Animal Planet. 

Dean wondered if he could find the coffee, since he hadn’t seen a Starbucks in Lebanon. The early morning sun was shining in through the window over the kitchen sink and temporarily blinded him. He couldn’t remember the sun being that bright in LA. He supposed it was because Kansas didn’t have smog.

Wait, was that coffee he smelled. Crap, now he did feel like a complete asshole. Cas must have been up real early because not only was the coffee made, he’d left a mug, a spoon and the sugar bowl on the counter next to the coffee maker. “Damn it.” Cas really knew how to twist the knife. There was a slip of paper under the mug that said ‘cream is in the fridge, it’s fresh’.   
Dean poured his coffee and opened the fridge. He found a bottle with a yellow post-it note stuck to it. ‘This is cream, real cream. Your breakfast is in the oven.’

“Hmmm.” Dean picked up the clear bottle and eyed the white liquid. “Real cream, like from a cow?”

After smelling it, he poured some in his mug. The plate in the oven held two biscuits, two slices of bacon and a small pile of scrambled eggs. They were still warm. Dean sat down and ate. The eggs tasted like heaven and he wondered what Cas did to make them taste so good. He cleaned his plate and stuck the dirty things into the dishwasher. 

As he was getting ready to leave, he saw a pad of paper and a pen next to a phone near the back door. It only took a second for him to make a decision.

‘Cas – sorry about last night. I’m a jerk.

D’

Dean put the note under a magnet in the shape of a watermelon and headed out. 

***  
Cas watched him leave. His mother raised him to be polite and nice to everyone ‘because you never know what their lives are really like, Castiel’. That is why he made Dean breakfast and left him the notes. He was just being polite.

He only had a few calls later in the morning, so he saddled Balthazar and after calling the dogs, they set out across the pasture. He loved late summer. He’d missed this the most when he was at Auburn University in vet school. The south was hot and muggy this time of year. Kansas was hot, but at least it was dry. 

Back in college years, he would have jumped all over Dean last night. He’d been wild then. Being the only gay boy in Lebanon’s high school made him grow up lonely and repressed, but the college life was so much different. Parties, drinking and sex. Lots of sex. He’d drive over to Atlanta on the weekends and hang out at Swinging Richard’s, picking up a different guy every night. But that was then.

After his father’s death in his final year of vet school, Cas reevaluated his life. He’d planned on moving to Florida to work at the Peterson and Smith Equine Hospital, they’d already made him an offer. But he moved back to Kansas because it was the right thing to do at the time. There were days he regretted turning them down and moving back here, those were the days that finding a partner seemed impossible. Like today. 

If he was honest with himself, he’d admit that he was attracted to Dean. Who wouldn’t be? For a second during dinner, he’d wished that Dean was gay and they’d fall in love and live happily ever after. Well, the gay part came true anyway. 

He nudged Balthazar and turned towards home. He had to geld the Simpson’s horse, inoculate the Selman’s calves and check on the Addison’s pet pig before lunch. After lunch, he had office hours in town. If he stayed busy, he wouldn’t think about the assbutt from California.

***

Dean pulled the Impala up in front of Dr. Kripke’s office. It looked like someone’s house, but there was a sign out front, so Dean knew he was at the right place.

He was greeted with a wave from a small Vietnamese woman. She was on the phone and waved him to the couch. Dean looked around. The reception area was small, just the desk, the couch and two wooden chairs. He could see into a doorway behind the desk and noted file cabinets. The other doorway led to a long hallway.

After telling someone named Lisa that Ben’s strep test came back negative, she said goodbye and hung up.

“You must be Dr. Winchester.”

“Yeah, about that. I’m not sure how I can help here, I don’t have a license to practice in Kansas.”

“We know. The judge looked up the laws and said you could see patients as long as Doc signs off on the records. You can’t write prescriptions though. My name is Linda Tran and I’m the receptionist, the nurse, the file clerk and the maid.”

“You’re an RN and you still do all that? Why don’t you hire someone else?”

She looked at him like he was an idiot. “This is a small town. We couldn’t keep another person busy.”

“Then why did you need me?”

“I’m getting ready to retire, Dr. Winchester. Your being here allows me some time to find a replacement.” Dean hadn’t noticed the man until he was standing in the doorway. He stood up and held out his hand. He might have been ordered to community service, but it wasn’t this old guy’s fault. He could be polite.

The elderly doctor shook his hand and motioned for Dean to follow him. He led him to his office and Dean looked around before sitting down across from the doctor’s desk. The bathroom at his old practice was bigger than this room. Pictures and a few certificates hung on the wall and the desk was covered in folders. The older man looked down ruefully. “Can’t ever seem to catch up on paperwork.”

“I just don’t know what I can do for you, Dr. Kripke. My brother is working on getting those stupid charges dropped and then I’ll be leaving for New York. I’m hoping to be out of here in the morning.”

“Be that as it may, Dr. Winchester, you’re here now and I would appreciate your help.”

“It doesn’t look like you’re busy. The lobby was empty and unless you have patients hidden behind some of these closed doors, I don’t know what I can do.”

Dr. Kripke leaned back. “Things are a bit different here than you’re probably used to. My mornings are spent doing housecalls. The clinic opens after lunch.”

“Housecalls? You’re shitting me.”

At the older doctor’s pursed lips, Dean corrected himself. “You’re kidding me.”

“No, Dr. Winchester. I do housecalls. Today…” he moved a few folders and gathered three, “you will have three. Linda has put addresses and maps on each folder. I think you should read the patient files before you leave.”

Dean was going to respond, but the doctor’s phone buzzed. 

“Yes, Linda?”

“Ellen’s on her way over. She cut her hand pretty bad, Ash thinks she might need stitches.”

“Will you prepare a suture tray and check her records for her last tetanus?”

“Right on it.”

“Is that Ellen from The Roadhouse?” Dean asked.

“It is.”

“Can I wait on these and stitch her up?”

***

Dean waited in the treatment room with Ellen’s medical records. He heard Linda talking and footsteps down the hall. He stood when Linda led Ellen into the room. The woman held a towel around her left hand.

“Hey, Hollywood.”

Dean didn’t bother correcting her, he thought she called him that because she liked him and he liked that. “Let me see what you did, Ellen?”

Dean carefully unwrapped the towel and winced. The wound was deep. “How’d you do this?”

“I was trying to open my bedroom window and my hand slipped. My hand went straight through the glass.”

“Linda, could you get me 10 cc’s of Lidocaine?” 

“It’s on the tray.” Dean looked up. His nurses didn’t try to guess his needs, they waited until he gave the orders. It was nice to have things ready for him.

Dean washed the wound with Betadine and gave the woman a gentle smile. “This is going to sting.”

She nodded and he noticed she was pale and a fine sheen of sweat was on her brow. “Ellen, are you feeling faint?”

“I’m fine.” 

“Linda, help me lay Ellen down before we begin.”

After Ellen was reclining on the exam table, Dean injected her with the Lidocaine. “This will ease the pain some. You’ll need a tetanus shot too.”

While he waited for the injection to numb her hand, he got a paper towel and wet it with cold water. He put it on Ellen’s forehead and smiled down at the woman. “You’re going to have to take things easy for a few days.”

“You’re a good man, Hollywood.”

“Try to remember you said that went the pain meds wear off.” 

She laughed softly. Dean wasn’t sure why he liked this woman so much, maybe it was because she was the first person in this town to be nice to him.

Dean put in five sutures, bandaged the wound himself and after a nod from Linda, gave her the tetanus injection. He wasn’t sure that was legal, but he really didn’t think anyone would turn him in to the AMA. Dean helped Ellen sit up. “Are you feeling dizzy?”

“No, better now.”

“Linda, I’ll take Ellen home before I head out for the housecalls.”

“Sure thing, Doc.”

“You don’t have to do that, Ash can pick me up.”

“I know I don’t have to.” Dean took her arm, grabbed the three files, and the bag Linda packed up for him and led her to his car. 

“Bobby Singer wants to get his hands on your car.”

“She only lets me touch her intimately.” Dean saw her smile.

“So, Hollywood, got a girlfriend back in California?”

“Why, Sweetheart? You interested?” Dean grinned.

“If I were twenty years younger…” She gave him a smile and patted his arm, “…I would rock your world.”

“Sorry, you don’t have the right equipment.” Dean smile vanished. Crap, why did he say that? He stared straight ahead, hands tight on the wheel. 

“Meg is going to be awfully disappointed.”

He didn’t speak, just kept driving. 

“Hollywood, it doesn’t matter to folks around here.”

“I’d rather not test your theory.”

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks, Ellen.” Dean pulled up to The Roadhouse. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, Ash is here. Hey, Hollywood, how do you like Cas?”

“Just because we’re both gay doesn’t mean…look, he’s a really nice guy, but I’m just passing through.”

“That’s too bad.”

***  
Dean took a few minutes to text Sam about this legal fiasco, but his brother didn’t respond. Hopefully, he’d hear something soon.

He found the patients with the hand drawn maps Linda had attached with tape. His first call was an elderly woman with hypertension. He took her blood pressure, checked her supply of medication and had a piece of her buttermilk pie. It sounded disgusting but he moaned in pleasure at the first bite. The second call was a young farmer with broken ribs from a fall off his tractor. Dr. Kripke had taped them, so Dean checked for tenderness, asked a few questions and retaped, ordering the man to stay in bed for at least another two weeks. His wife offered him a glass of fresh lemonade to take with him.

“Don’t worry about the glass. We’ll pick it up next time we’re in town. Just leave it with Linda.”

People were a lot different in the Midwest. They were actually nice and gave him stuff, like pie.

The last file was marked Simpson, where had he heard that name before? And the piles of hay still scattered on the road reminded him. The Simpsons owned the stupid horse that could have gotten him killed. He pulled up in the driveway ready to give them hell for allowing the animal to run wild. He got out of the car with the bag and knocked on the front door of the yellow farmhouse. A little girl answered the door.

“Hello, is your mom home?” Dean knew she should be. According to her file, she’s having a few problems with her pregnancy and was ordered to complete bed rest.

“Uh huh.” She stood staring up at him. Her huge brown eyes met his with curiosity. She tucked her thumb into her mouth.

“Can I talk to her?”

“Uh huh.” Dean knelt down when the child didn’t move. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Sadie.” The child finally removed her thumb.

“Sadie, will you take me to see your mom?” The little girl gripped his hand and pulled him inside the house. They walked through a living room cluttered with toys, Spongebob Squarepants was on the television. When she led him into a hallway, Dean called out, “Mrs. Simpson?”

“Yes, back here.”

Dean and the child entered a neat bedroom and on it lay a pale woman, her pregnant belly looked huge on her slight form.

“I’m Dr. Winchester.”

“Yes, Linda said you were coming today. I appreciate it. Sadie, go finish watching cartoons.”

Dean watched as the girl leaned up to kiss her mother before heading back to the living room. 

“I’m just going to take your blood pressure.” Dean couldn’t remember the last pregnant woman he examined. Probably back when he was a fellow at John Hopkins. He took her vitals, asked about any problems and went through her file with her. She was warm and funny and Dean found himself laughing with her about farm living. From her bedroom window, Dean could see men working around a barn and then he recognized the SUV from Cas’ driveway. 

“Is that Cas?” 

She raised up a bit and smiled. “Yeah, he’s here to geld Henry. He keeps jumping the fence and two days ago, he caused an accident. This fool was speeding and….oh.” She looked horrified.

“Yep, I’m the fool.”

“I’m so sorry.

“Don’t worry about it. That’s what I have insurance for. So, what’s Cas doing to…Henry?”

“Gelding him?” Dean looked confused and then it dawned on him. “Oh. Wow. Poor Henry.”

She laughed. “Spoken like a man.”

“Well, Mrs. Simpson, as long as you stay put, you should deliver a healthy baby in around ten days.” 

***  
Cas saw the Impala sitting in the driveway when he pulled up to the barn. He knew that Molly Simpson was due any day, but he didn’t expect Dean to be out here. Greg Simpson brought Henry out to the crossties. Cas laid out his supplies and he got Greg to hold Henry’s tail. Cas put Dean out of his mind and prepped the incision site. He was reaching down for his scalpel when the rumble of the Impala’s engine drew his eyes up. Dean was heading towards them. He looked up at Greg and shrugged.

“Isn’t that the guy that almost hit Henry the other day?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Heard Rufus got him for speeding and reckless driving and made him work with the doc.”

“That’s correct.”

“Heard he’s staying at your place.”

“That’s correct.”

“Not saying too much about him. Is he a nice guy?”

Cas didn’t know what to say. Dean just made a housecall to Greg’s wife, which meant Doc Kripke trusted him and his credentials. If he told Greg he was a jerk, Greg would be concerned.

Cas was saved from answering by Dean getting out his car. He walked up to them. “Cas.” He nodded and then turned to Greg. “Mr. Simpson?”

“Yeah. How’s Molly?”

“She’s good. As long as she takes things easy, you should have a healthy wife and a healthy baby soon.”

Greg grinned. “Thanks, Doc.”

“You’re welcome. So, Molly tells me that Cas is going to take away Henry’s manhood…or horsehood. That’s kind of rash, isn’t it? He was just chasing tail, isn’t that a normal thing?”

“It’s normal for some of us,” Cas said sarcastically.

“So, castration is the answer?” Dean asked, looking pointedly at Cas.

“In some cases, it’s the only answer.” Cas slit the sac under the horse and Dean gasped.

“Holy fuck, Cas.” Dean felt queasy. He didn’t understand why, he’d seen much worse, but this was…damn. Dean’s hand went automatically to his nuts and cupped them. He turned away and reddened as he heard Greg and Cas laughing at him. He took a few deep breaths and turned back. Cas had been quick, since Dean saw the two testicles laying on the ground under the horse.

He watched Dean clean the site and nod to Greg. Greg led the horse into the barn. 

“What are you doing here, Dean?”

“Housecall.”

“No, I mean here.” Cas motioned towards the barn.

“Just wanted to say I was sorry and to thank you for coffee and breakfast this morning.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas bent to gather his supplies and stowed them in a metal case. Dean followed as Cas stowed it in the back of his SUV.

“Not forgiven though, huh?”

“Dean, I just want to forget it, okay. We’re temporary roommates, that’s it. I’m not a game player and contrary to what you might believe, I’m not so desperate for a man’s touch that I’d settle for the first one that comes along.”

Dean winced. He knew he deserved it, but it didn’t make him feel less dirty. “I really am sorry, Cas.”


	5. O Brother, Whereart Thou

Cas watched Dean drive down the Simpson’s driveway and slammed the back of the SUV with more force than necessary. He was kind of pissed that Dean apologized. That made him less of a jerk, he was still a jerk, but less of one. 

“Kind of squeamish for a doctor, huh?” Greg came to stand next to him.

Cas wasn’t sure why he felt the need to defend Dean, but he did. He didn’t feel like analyzing that need right now. “I’m sure he’s used to sterile operating rooms and drugged patients when he performs vasectomies.”

“Suppose you’re right.”

“I’ll send you the invoice next week, Greg. Call me when Molly has the baby.”

“Will do. Thanks Cas.”

Cas’ stopped for lunch at The Roadhouse since that was his last call of the morning. Ellen wasn’t in her usual place behind the bar, which was unusual.

“Where’s Ellen?” Cas asked Ash, who was pouring him a Coke.

“Cut her hand this morning opening a damn window. Had to get five stitches.”

“Is she okay?” Cas said with concern. Ellen was his friend. Well, Ellen was friends with just about everyone. She was the type of friend that had your back, but when she got irritated with you, watch out. 

“Yeah, she’s laying down. The new doc stitched her up and even brought her home.”

Cas filed that tidbit of information away for later. He wanted to avoid any more thoughts of Dean today. He was just biting into his hot ham and cheese sandwich when the door opened and the whole place got eerily quiet. Cas turned and Dean was standing in the doorway, looking very uncomfortable since everyone was staring at him in complete silence. Cas turned back around and hoped that Dean wouldn’t notice him.

Jo picked that moment to come out of the kitchen. “Damn, no one told me he was sex on a plate.” She straightened her ponytail and ripped off her apron. Cas sighed as she pushed her breasts out before greeting Dean.

“Hey, Sugar, want a beer?”

Dean made his way through the tables and took a stool three down from Cas’. He didn’t even glance over, so Cas wasn’t sure if he didn’t notice him or he was avoiding him.

“No beer. Just a Coke and a cheeseburger with fries, please.”

“Sure thing. So, heard you were working with the Doc. You think you could give me a breast exam?” Jo propped the breasts in question up on the bar, giving Dean a great view of her cleavage. 

“If you make an appointment, I’m sure Linda can squeeze you in.” Dean grinned at his pun. Cas tossed his half eaten sandwich on his plate. The jerk was actually flirting back with Jo. Apparently, he would sleep with anything breathing, not just men. Not that Jo was just anything…she was a friend too. Jo was and smart and had very, very bad taste in men. Which was the reason all her worldly belongings were now in Ellen’s extra guestroom. A quickie marriage in Vegas and an even quicker divorce had brought the girl back home. 

Deep in his own thoughts, he wasn’t paying attention to Jo and Dean, but he did see Jo pushing a small piece of paper over the bar and he watched in dismay as Dean slipped it into his pocket. The bastard.

***

When Dean entered The Roadhouse after stopping back by Dr. Kripke’s to drop off the files and giving him a report, he became aware to two things simultaneously. The first thing was that the lunch crowd stopped talking as soon as he walked in the door. The second was that Cas was sitting at the bar eating.

“Hey, Sugar, want a beer?” A perky, little blonde called out to him from her place behind the bar. Dean walked towards her and sat down on one of the wooden barstools. He made sure he didn’t crowd Cas, so he sat three seats down. He avoided looking at Cas because he already fucked up and didn’t want to make things worse.

“No beer. Just a Coke and a cheeseburger with fries, please.”

“Sure thing. So, heard you were working with the Doc. You think you could give me a breast exam?” She was very flirty but both her age and her sex turned him off. There was a time he would have gone home with her, but lately he craved the scrape of stubble on his thighs, the strength in a man’s arms and legs as they wrapped around him. 

“If you make an appointment, I’m sure Linda can squeeze you in.” Dean grinned at her. She was funny, in a little sister you didn’t know you wanted kind of way. 

“Hey, do you know where I can get a new phone charger, mine frizzed out last night.” Jo must have sensed he wasn’t really interested, or maybe she wasn’t really interested because they settle into a conversation about cell phones. Jo wrote down the name of a friend who worked at the local Radio Shack. He put the slip of paper in his pocket. A few seconds later, Cas walked out without finishing his lunch. Wow, Cas really did dislike him.

As he drove the short way back to the clinic, his thoughts were on Cas. People disliked him all the time and it didn’t bother him. He knew he could be brash, sarcastic and a real asshole, but Cas opened his home to him and even after Dean was such a bastard, he still made him breakfast. Cas definitely deserved to be treated better. 

Linda was at her desk when he got back from lunch. Since he still had a few minutes left of his lunch hour, he called Sam again. It went straight to Sam’s voicemail. 

“Hey, Linda, you have a number for the courthouse?”

“Sure. Why?”

“I need to see if my brother has fixed this legal crap yet.”

“Just call Meg. She’ll know.”

“Great, do you have her number?”

After Linda wrote down the number, he went to one of the empty exam rooms and called. He was disappointed when Meg told him that there was no record of any calls from Sam Winchester.

Surely, Sam was working on getting him out of Kansas. He shot a quick email:

Sammy,   
What is going on? Need to blow this town. Call me.  
D

He went out to Linda’s desk. “What’s on the agenda for this afternoon?”

Linda went through the appointments for the afternoon and Dean was amazed. 

“Thirty minutes for each patient? That’s crazy.” In LA, Dean and his partners only allowed ten minutes per patient. This system seemed like a complete waste of the doctor’s time.

“The doctor likes spending time with his patients.”

The door opening kept Dean from giving his opinion on how to run a successful medical practice. He turned and Sheriff Crowley walked in. 

“Linda. Dr. Winchester.” Crowley nodded to both. “Is the doc in?”

“He’s not back from lunch yet. Can I help you, Sheriff?” Linda asked.

“I was just wondering if he had a few minutes to see me this afternoon.”

Linda looked over the appointment book. “Hmmm, he’s got a slot at four thirty.”

“Can’t make that one. I have a meeting with the mayor at four and you know how long winded Chuck can be.”

“If this is a medical problem, I can see you, Sheriff.” Dean didn’t know why he spoke up. The sheriff was part of the problem that was keeping him in Smallsville, USA.

“No, that’s okay. I’ll just wait for the doc.” The man turned to go and leaned heavily on the door for a second. Dean looked at Linda and she appeared concerned.

“Sheriff?” Dean moved fast and caught the man’s arm as he started to slide to the floor. “Linda, help me get him into an exam room and bring me his file.

They managed to get the sheriff onto an exam table and Dean took his blood pressure while he waited for Linda to come back with the man’s file. “What’s going on, Sheriff?” The sheriff’s BP was very high.

“I ran out of blood pressure medicine last week and just keep forgetting to get them refilled. My head is killing me.”

“I imagine it is. Do you have any chest pain or difficulty breathing?”

“Just a little chest pain.”

Dean glanced at the medical records Linda handed him. He scanned through them quickly and then ordered Linda to get him a vial of sodium nitroprusside. She slapped it into his hands less than a minute later. Dean pulled ten CCs into a syringe and injected the patient just as Dr. Kripke entered the room. He could get into a lot of trouble with the AMA for giving that injection, but he wasn’t going to risk the man having a stroke.

“Report, Dr. Winchester.”

Dean rattled off the man’s vital signs and told the other doctor how much of the drug he pushed. Dr. Kripke nodded. “Good job.”

He leaned down and patted the sheriff’s shoulder. “Fergus, if you don’t remember to take the damn pills, then I’m going to have to put your health care needs in Meg’s hands. I know she’ll make sure you take your pills.”

“Are you threatening me, Doc?” The sheriff’s coloring was getting better and Dean watched as Linda took the man’s pressure again.

“It’s coming down, Doc,” Linda said with a pleased nod at Dean.

“Linda, call Gabe and have him fill the sheriff’s prescription. See if he’ll deliver it.”

After the excitement of the sheriff’s blood pressure scare, the rest of the afternoon is spent following Dr. Kripke around as he sees his patients. Dean stood in the room and listen as the doctor spent time with each person. A baby with an ear infection, an elderly woman with diabetes and a few others with minor ailments. But the doctor gave each person his time and attention. Dean relied on test results and vital signs to diagnose his patients and he was a good doctor. Dean was aware his bedside manner left a lot to be desired, but he wasn’t being paid to chat.

Between every patient, Dean checked his cell for an answer to his email or texts to Sam. He was actually getting worried about his little brother so he called the DA’s office and was told that Sam Winchester was away from his desk. He was probably working on Dean’s case. 

***

Cas gave Ben’s beagle his yearly rabies shot and smiled up at Lisa. Lisa, a teacher at Lebanon’s elementary school was asking him about speaking to her class on career day. Of course, Cas agreed, anything for the community that he loved…at least most of the time. Today wasn’t one of the days he loved this town. He’d heard from Meg, Ruby and now Lisa, all asking about Dean Winchester. Meg thought he was really hot and told him that Dean could eat crackers in her bed anytime. Ruby pretended to still be angry at him for the accident, but she asked Cas if Dean asked about her. He felt like he was in high school again. Lisa waited until Ben took the beagle to the waiting room before asking if he could find out if Dean was going to The Roadhouse on Friday, so she could get someone to sit with Ben. And he couldn’t forget Jo. It seemed like every single woman in town wanted to get in Dean’s pants, well good for him. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing Dean Winchester had never met the Simpson’s horse on Highway 36. He was still thinking about the doctor when he locked up the clinic for the night. As he drove past Dr. Kripke’s clinic, he saw Dean’s Impala still sitting there. If the Gods were with him, Dean would work late and if the Gods really loved him, Dean’s brother would work magic and Dean would leave. Then he wouldn’t have to see those freckles that shouldn’t be that cute on a man in his mid-thirties…or those green eyes…or those snug jeans…damn it, Cas needed to plan a trip somewhere, take a weekend off and get laid. He could drive to Kansas City or even fly to Vegas. 

The dogs ran to greet him and were leaping and barking as he got out of the SUV. Cas took a few minutes to throw the few tennis balls that were always laying in the front yard. Once inside, he fed the dogs and started the grill. He took out a package of chicken breasts this morning and while the grill heated, he marinated them in his own special marinade. He was going to grill some asparagus and roast some potatoes to finish off the meal.

Cas was putting the chicken on the grill when he heard the Impala’s engine. She sounded so sweet and he was reminded of his Mustang he’d had in college. After closing the lid to the grill, Cas went back into the kitchen to prep the asparagus. The potatoes were already in the oven. Dean came into the kitchen carrying a six pack of beer and talking on his cell.

“Sam, it’s me again. Call me back, jerk.”

Cas didn’t comment nor did he greet Dean. He set two plates on the table and was going to check on the chicken when Dean handed him a beer. He took it and made the stupid mistake of making eye contact.

“Cas, I know you can’t forgive me but can we at least call a truce.”

Cas looked around the room, anywhere but at Dean and huffed out a deep breath. “Truce.”

“Great. What’s for dinner?”

“Chicken, asparagus and roasted potatoes.”

“Cool.” Much to Cas’ dismay, Dean followed him out to the grill. From the back deck, you could see the pasture where Balthazar and some of his equine patients were grazing. The deck was partially covered by a large oak tree, one of the few trees on Cas’ property.

“What is that?” Cas looked at the direction of Dean’s pointed finger. 

“Haven’t you ever seen a jackass before?”

“Every morning.” Dean said with a grin.

Cas couldn’t help it. He returned Dean’s smile.


	6. Silence of the Lambs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short for a reason. I'm sorry.

The meal was good and since the weather was nice, it was eaten on the deck. Dean asked questions about Cas’ practice. He didn’t ask any personal questions because he didn’t think it was a good idea after the fiasco of the previous night. 

Cas told him some of the more humorous stories and some of the heartbreaking ones. Dean never had pets growing up and once he got his own expensive waterfront condo, he didn’t see the point. And livestock was never a factor in his life, except prepackaged in a grocery store. Dean watched Cas’ eyes, how they sparkled when he laughed and glistened when he told the story of having to put down his first horse. 

They cleaned up the kitchen together and then Dean watched Cas walk to the barn to feed and check on the animals. He stayed on the deck, feet propped up on the railing, sipping his beer. He wasn’t even aware of the soft smile on his face when he saw Cas returning.

Once back at the house, Cas told him that he had invoicing to do and for Dean to make himself at home. Dean tried his brother once again and then started watching an episode of CSI. His crush, the guy that played Nick Stokes, was heavily featured in the episode and that made Dean happy. He could fantasize about him tonight because he really needed to release some tension.

He was keenly aware that Cas was in his office, right off the living room. The door was partially open and during a highly emotional scene in the show, Dean heard Cas’ cell ring and his low voice. Dean loved his voice, hell the man could read the phone book and Dean could get a raging hard on.

The door opened and Cas was pocketing his cell. “I’ve got to go.”

Dean stood, “A case?”

“Yeah.” Cas pulled on his boots by the door and then it seemed like an afterthought. “Do you want to ride along?”

“Sure.” And Dean found that he meant it. He tugged on his own tennis shoes and raced out behind Cas. He looked over at Cas in the glow of the dashboard lights. He had a strong profile and his hair was wild from where Cas had run his fingers through it. ‘And you really need to stop looking at him like that, Winchester.’ He returned his gaze to the road. 

“What’s going on?”

“One of Ben Braeden’s prize ewes has been in labor for over 24 hours now. Lisa, his mom, is worried. This ewe was Ben’s first 4H win and he’s really attached to her.”

“Does this happen a lot?”

“Not really, sheep don’t have a whole lot of issues when it comes to lambing.”

“No, I meant being called out at night.”

“You’re a doctor, Dean. You can’t schedule emergencies just around an eight to five workday.”

Dean was silent. He did get called out at night sometimes, but he and his partners took turns being on call. Cas didn’t have a partner. He wondered how often the man’s sleep was interrupted by people with sick animals. 

Cas pulled up at a small house on the other side of town. Dean noticed it wasn’t a farm, there were neighbors on both sides of the house, but not as close as houses were in the LA area.

“They have sheep here?” 

Cas understood his question. “Ben only keeps three or four sheep for his 4H projects. He shows them at the fair and 4H events. He makes money towards his college fund with the sale of his lambs. Lisa’s ex-husband built Ben a small shed and pen before he left them a couple years ago.”

A pretty brunette opened the door of the house and ran out to them. “Thank God you’re here. Peep is in pain, Cas.”

She gave Dean an appraising look before leading them around the side of the house. A floodlight illuminated the back yard and Dean saw a wooden shed painted green and yellow. Lights were on inside and as they got closer, Dean saw a young boy of about nine holding the head of a black sheep. She was on her side, panting in the straw.

Cas knelt by the boy and Dean stayed by the door, knowing instinctively to stay out of the way. The boy’s face was streaked with tears.

“Dr. Novak, can you help her?” The anguish in the child’s voice broke Dean’s heart. This was why he didn’t like working in children’s medicine. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but his rotation through pediatrics broke his heart.

“I’m going to do my best, Ben.” Dean watched Cas do a quick evaluation and then he put on a long, plastic glove. Dean watched in awe as Cas inserted his hand into the ewe and felt around. 

“Ben, she’s got twins and it feels like the first ones breech.”

Dean looked from Cas to the kid. Seemed like TMI for such a little kid. Dean looked at the boy’s mother. She, like Dean, was staying back out of the way. He leaned over and whispered, “Should he be in here watching this?”

She looked at him and gave a small laugh. “Ben’s been watching his ewe’s give birth since he was five.”

“Oh.” Dean wouldn’t let Sammy watch an R rated movie until his was fifteen, so he couldn’t imagine allowing him to see something like this.

Cas was inserting a rope looking thing into the ewe and blood stained the straw around the sheep. He looked away for a second and took in his surroundings. The shed was small but it was divided into five areas. Four stalls and an area that held bales of hay, bins of food and other assorted supplies. The other three stalls had a sheep in each. The rest of the boy’s sheep were white with black faces.

“Dean, can you help me?” Cas’ voice was strained.

Not knowing anything about animals, Dean doubted he’d be any help at all, but hell, Cas asked. “Yeah, what do you need me to do?”

“I’ve got to pull the first lamb out, the one behind it is breech. When I get the first lamb out, I need to you clear the mucus and make sure it’s breathing. Massage its chest if you need to, Lisa has a pile of towels there, use them to clean it up and get circulation going. The ewe is exhausted and I’ve got to get the other one out fast.”

Dean nodded and grabbed a few towels. He got on his knees beside Cas and waited. Cas’ arms were stained with blood and mucus and his biceps strained. Dean saw tiny hooves appear and he stopped breathing as he watched the lamb being born. Cas handed the small creature to Dean and Dean checked the nose and mouth, then began to rub gently, cleaning the mucus away from its nose and eyes. It was coal black. Dean felt for a heartbeat and waited for the lamb to draw its first breath. He got nothing. He rubbed harder, not paying attention to what was happening around him. He was vaguely away of the ewe’s bleating and Cas’ heavy breathing. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cas holding the other lamb. Lisa was toweling it off.

“Cas, I need you.” Dean called over the bleating of the other sheep. The lamb still wasn’t breathing.

Cas turned from the twin and grabbed his stethoscope. He listened and pushed Dean’s hands aside to push on the lamb’s chest. He pushed the stethoscope at Dean and pointed to a small area on the tiny chest. Dean listened and shook his head. Cas stopped and turned his attention to the other lamb. Lisa had cleared the mucus and was rubbing vigorously to stimulate the lamb’s breathing. The ewe struggled to stand. 

“Ben, get her up and move her away.” Cas called out. The boy jumped to obey and he held the bleating ewe by a leather halter. Dean used the stethoscope on the other lamb and shook his head. Cas bowed his head and stopped moving.

“Come on, Cas. Try some Epi.”

“Dean, they’re gone.”

“No! You can save them.” Dean started pushing on the chest of the first lamb again. The little body was warm but unmoving. 

He felt Cas’ hand on his arm and shook it away. Cas stood and Lisa held her son. Dean looked up, he knew he must look wild. They were so tiny and he heaved a sigh and picked up the lamb and held it to him. 

Cas cleaned up his supplies and shut his case. He heard him explaining to the boy that Peep was strong and she could breed again next season. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there bloody, wet and dirty, but finally Cas gently took the lamb away from him and helped him to his feet.

They were silent on the ride back to the house. Dean went right upstairs and got into the shower. He let the hot water wash the blood and filth away. And he cried. Not just for the lambs, but for his shitty life. Money and prestige didn’t mean shit. Dean helped rich women lose weight or indulgent men take care of their overused livers. He didn’t bring lives into the world. He didn’t have to see tears on a child’s face. He didn’t have to hold the bodies of babies. The lamb had been so soft.

***

Cas let Dean be. He didn’t try to talk to him. Watching Dean trying desperately to save the lambs tore his heart out. Losing the lambs was hard for Cas, but he knew farm life. Animals were born and animals died, it was the cycle of life. But he saw it through different eyes tonight. His clients, the farmers, loved their animals and took good care of them, and even Ben understood that death happens. Ben had been upset about the lambs but he loved Peep and she was okay, so Ben was okay. Dean looked devastated.

He cleaned up in his own shower and put on some sweats. It was only a little after ten and though he had some early calls in the morning, he went downstairs and pulled out the bottle of Irish whiskey from a cabinet in the kitchen. He got two glasses down and waited.

Dean’s eyes were red and puffy but Cas made no comment. He poured the whiskey and pushed a glass at Dean. Dean sat down at the table across from Cas and shot the fiery liquid down. He hissed and pushed the glass back. Cas filled it again. They repeated this four times before Dean sat back, holding the empty glass tightly.

“Why couldn’t we save them?” Cas smiled sadly at the word ‘we’. 

“They went without oxygen for too long, Dean. It happens sometimes.”

“I’m going to bed.” Cas watched Dean walk away and only then did he drink his own glass of whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have probably figured out that this story is based very loosely on the movie Doc Hollywood. You may have picked up that each chapter is named after a movie.


	7. Dog Day Afternoon

Dean’s alarm went off and he groaned. The whiskey from the night before helped him sleep, but it wasn’t a relaxing sleep. He just wanted to stay in bed and let the world revolve without him. He took a deep fortifying breath and rolled out of the bed. As he suspected, Cas was already gone. And also, as he suspected, the coffee was made and his breakfast was in the oven. Today is was two sausage biscuits. The post-it note by his mug told him there was fresh fruit in a blue bowl in fridge. 

Dr. Kripke was drinking coffee when Dean arrived. Linda wasn’t in the office and he questioned the doctor about her.

“She is at the high school. Her son Kevin is receiving an honor award this morning. He’s in advance placement and has already been accepted to Yale.”

“I’ll bet she’s proud.”

“She’s over the moon.”

“Okay, doc, what’s the game plan for today?”

“Two housecalls. City Council meeting for me. Routine appointments this afternoon.”

“You want me to take the housecalls?”

“I’d appreciate it, Son.” Dean sat down at Linda’s desk and went through the two files. A wheelchair bound man with pressure sores and a forty year old woman in Stage Four cancer. Dr. Kripke drew him a map to each house and then sat across from him.

“Chuck Shurley was in a traffic accident last year. He was a bestselling author but hasn’t written a word since the accident. He was paralyzed from the waist down and he didn’t take it well.”

“Does anyone?” Dean asked.

“No, I don’t suppose they do.” 

“Loretta’s cancer was too far along when she finally decided to get treatment, by then surgery wasn’t an option. She’s a pistol though. You’ll like her. Linda should be here when you get back, if not here’s the key to the office.”

“You’re trusting me with a key?” 

“You planning on stealing anything?”

“Of course not.”

Dean knocked on the door of a small brick house a block off Main Street. A petite blonde answered the door. “You must be Doc Winchester. We’ve been expecting you.”

He smiled at the perky woman and she led him through a tidy living room and down a short hallway, talking the entire time. He found out her name was Becky, she loved kittens and she wanted to be his friend of Facebook. 

“Chuck, the doctor is here.” Dean noticed the way the woman looked at the sullen looking man. There was a great deal of affection in that look. 

“So.” Well, this was going to go well. Dean walked over to the wheelchair and held out his hand. It was ignored. 

“Becky, could you give us some privacy?” Dean asked with a smile. She nodded and with a last, longing look at his patient, she shut the door behind her.

“You the guy that got stuck working in this stupid town for community service?” he sneered. 

“I guess you could say that. I take it you don’t like this town.” Dean took the man’s vitals as he spoke.

“It’s a prison.”

Dean chose to ignore that. “Can you move to the bed by yourself or do you need my assistance?”

“I can do it,” was his harsh reply. The man rolled his chair to a hospital style bed and put the brakes on. He pulled up on the metal railing on the bed and heaved himself up. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. 

“Can you turn and face the wall please?”

As Dean examined and cleaned the pressure sores, he tried to converse with the man. He asked about his books and was met with silence. “So, how long have you and Becky been together?”

He got a bitter laugh as he answer. Dean pulled up the man’s boxers and sweatpants. “Well, we’re done.” 

The man didn’t move, just continued to stare at the wall.

“You know, Chuck, when you wrote all those books, I assume you were sitting on your ass. So, losing the use of your legs didn’t take away your talent. I can’t imagine what it’s like to lose your legs, but I’d probably be pissed off too. I would like to think I wouldn’t take my anger out on others. Especially if I had a beautiful woman that chose to be with me. I feel sorry for you, Dude. Not because you can’t walk, but because you’re throwing away your talent and the love of a great girl.”

Dean picked up his bag and walked out. He said goodbye to Becky after assuring her that Chuck’s sores appeared to be healing properly. 

The drive to Loretta Lambert’s house allowed him time to think. He wondered why the death to two animals hit him as hard as it did. It caused him to think about his life and what was important. The last patient, Chuck, was being a douche. He had a great career, someone that loved him, God given talent and so, he lost his legs, and did that make him less of a person? Dean had a great career and his was a great doctor and yeah, he’d gotten a God complex because he made tons of money and got to treat rich and famous people. He’d thought he was above the other doctors that worked in trauma centers and inner city hospitals because he didn’t have to worry about caring for the poor, the homeless, screaming babies and all the other ‘normal’ people. But even after just a few days, he’d come to like Dr. Kripke’s practice. He knew his patients, really knew them; Dean couldn’t tell you anything about his patients without looking in their file. When had he stopped caring?

Dean looked down at the map and looked back up at the enormous wrought iron gates. This was the place. He drove through the open gates and down a long gravel drive. White rail fencing was on each side and green fields were dotted with cattle. The house was ranch style, large but not pretentious. He ringed the doorbell and a middle aged woman answered. She was wearing a turban around her head and Dean knew that was from the chemo treatments. According to her chart, she’d stopped the chemo two weeks ago.

“You must be Dr. Winchester. You are the subject for a lot of gossip in town.”

“Are you Mrs. Lambert?”

“Loretta, please. Come in.”

She led him to a large, sunny living room. “Tom is out with the hands this morning, but I’m sure you’ll meet him sometime soon.”

Dean glanced down at her chart. Next of kin was listed as Tom Lambert, her husband. “Mrs. Lambert…Loretta…I just need to draw some blood and Dr. Kripke sent your prescriptions.”

“That’s fine.” The woman sat on the sofa and waited for Dean to get his kit opened. He readied the syringe to draw the blood and then looked up. The woman was smiling at him. 

Dean took her arm and wrapped the rubbed tourniquet around her upper arm. He could tell she was very familiar with the procedure because she made a fist, straightened her arm and turned away. Dean cleaned the site with the alcohol swab and inserted the needle. It had been a long time since he drew blood, that’s what his practice had a lab technician for, but it was like riding a bicycle.

“Do you have a girlfriend, Dr. Winchester?”

“No, ma’am.”

“I find that hard to believe.” She laughed and Dean liked her laugh. 

“It’s a shame you’re married.” Dean flirted.

She smiled warmly. “I’ll bet you have all the single women in town running after you.”

“So far, I’ve been lucky.” He chuckled. 

They continued to talk, long after the blood was drawn. Dean loved the way she talked about her husband and teenage sons. She had such a love of life, too bad she wouldn’t be around to see her sons marry and have children of their own. Dean wondered how she could be so happy, knowing she was going to die and so, he asked her.

“I could spend the last few months of my life moaning and crying, or I can live my life to the fullest and give my family happy memories. We’re taking the boys to the Grand Canyon next week and after that Tom is taking me to Paris. Life gives you choices, Dr. Winchester. I am choosing to be happy.”

She walked him to the door and he was surprised when she hugged him goodbye. He didn’t respond at first and even after he did, it was awkward. When was the last time he hugged someone or someone hugged him? Sure, he hugged Sam when the saw each other, but it was a ‘man hug’, the one armed thing that guys do.

He drove into town to drop the files and blood off with Linda before lunch. Instead of going to The Roadhouse today, he decided to get a sandwich at the lunch counter at the drug store. He met the owner and pharmacist, Gabriel…’everyone calls me Gabe’. The sandwich was freshly made to order and he got a milkshake that was heavenly. 

Dean found out that Gabe was Cas’ brother and got uncomfortable when Gabe asked questions about how he and his brother were getting along. He hoped Cas didn’t tell Gabe what a douche he’d been the other night.

Back at the office, he shadowed Dr. Kripke with his first afternoon patient. After the doctor showed Mrs. Davis out, Linda told him he had a phone call. The doctor disappeared into his office to take the call while Dean talked to Linda about her son, Kevin and his acceptance to Yale.

“Dr. Winchester, Dr. Novak called and wants to borrow you for a short time. He’s at his clinic.”

“Now?”

“Yes. You know where his clinic is, don’t you?”

“Yeah, Garth showed it to me.” Confused and not a little concerned, Dean walked to Cas’ office. Was the guy sick? Hurt? Surely, he’d let Dr. Kripke take care of him.

The lobby was very small, smaller than the doctor’s office’s. A couple sat in two plastic chairs reading on Kindles. The counter was manned by an attractive redhead. She looked up from her computer and gave him a warm smile.

“You must be Dean. Cas is waiting on you.”

She pointed to a door and he walked through. “Follow me.” 

“I’m Charlie. You’ll need to wash up and put on a gown.”

“Nice to meet you, Charlie. What’s going on?” She handed him a gown, similar to those he wore during his surgery rotation and pointed to a sink.

“Cas told me you have a rough night and he wanted to show you something pretty cool.”

Dean was curious so he put on the gown and scrubbed in. She opened a door and motioned for him to enter. She followed. 

Cas was standing by a exam table in a sterile operating room. On the table was a large, tan mound. 

“Dean, this is Tiger Lily. She’s an English Bulldog and this is her first litter. With Bulldogs, a cesarean is done because the shape and size of their heads and bodies makes it almost impossible for a natural birth.”

Dean came around the table and looked at the pushed in face of the dog. “Hey, she looks like Winston Churchill.”

Cas made a show of covering her ears. “Shhhh, she’ll hear you.”

Dean snorted. “So, why am I here?"

“I thought you’d want to help me with the delivery.”

Dean sobered. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Cas.”

***

Cas had the idea to let Dean observe Tiger Lily’s cesarean as soon as he got the call from her owners. The previous night had been rough for Dean and seeing out it affected his house guest put a crack in his hardened heart. He still had no interest in having a sexual encounter with the doctor, but he could treat him like a friend. Dean needed to see the circle of life, for every creature that died, new were born.

After he made the call to Dr. Kripke asking to borrow Dean, Cas prepped Tiger Lily for her surgery. The ultrasound showed four fully formed puppies with strong heartbeats. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Cas.”

“You’ve never seen anything like a newborn English Bulldog, Dean.”

Dean looked resigned, but he nodded. 

Cas checked Tiger Lily’s vitals once more before make the incision. Dean leaned in to observe so Cas explained what he was doing as he made the next cut into the uterus. It wasn’t even thirty seconds later that he pulled out the first puppy. He did a brief check and then handed the puppy to Dean. Dean looked shocked and backed up a step.

“Take him and rub him gently with the towel. He’s breathing fine.”

Dean took the pudgy little puppy and grinned as it began to cry. He held it up to his face and looked at it in awe. “Welcome to the world, Little Dude.”

“Here’s puppy number two, a female.” The two men repeated the process until all four puppies were on a warming tray. Three boys and one girl. While Cas stitched up the mother, Dean petted and whispered nonsense to the puppies. 

Charlie came in to take mom and babies to a warmed whelping box. Cas explained that Tiger Lily would awake within the hour, meanwhile the puppies could nurse with Charlie’s supervision. 

“Thanks, Cas. That was great, man.”

Cas smiled. He hoped seeing the puppies being born helped Dean’s state of mind. The two men discussed dinner plans and then Dean left. Cas went into the waiting room and told Tiger Lily’s owners how everything went and they were very pleased. Tiger Lily and her new babies would be going home as soon as she was awake.

The vet finished his afternoon appointments and headed to the drug store to say hello to his older brother.

Gabe was filling a prescription, so Cas walked around the small store. He stuck his head through the opening that led to the soda shop and waved at Kevin Tran, who was working his after school job at the lunch counter. 

“I met your roommate at lunch.” Gabe said, coming up behind him as he stared at the small display featuring new gummy vitamins.

“Uh huh.” Cas’ voice was noncommittal as he read the ingredients. “Do you recommend these?”

“I love them. I eat a handful a day.”

“It says one a day is the dosage.”

“Well, what my body doesn’t use, I’ll pee out. They taste yummy.”

“You’re going to give yourself diabetes.” Gabe had a serious sweet tooth.

“You’ve been saying that since we were kids.”

“Because you always stole my Halloween candy.” Cas gave his brother a sour look.

“How about a milkshake to make up for it?”

“It’s too close to dinner time and one milkshake will not make up for all the Milk Duds you stole during my formative years.”

“What, you going to whine to mom now?”

“Speaking of mom, have you talked to her lately?”

“Not since she got back from her seniors’ cruise. I do need a haircut though.” Their mother owned the Curl & Go beauty shop. The two men were not allowed to go to the barber like the other men in town, they had to get their hair cut by their mother. It caused them to be teased a lot by the other men, but they didn’t have the heart to disappoint their mom. She had just returned from an Alaskan cruise her sons had given her for her birthday.

“Now, back to the roommate. For a guy, he’s pretty hot.”

“Don’t start, Gabe.”

“But Cas, you don’t get much action…okay, you don’t get any action unless you want to count all the dates with your right hand.”

“Jesus, Gabe. Not talking to you about my sex life.” Cas turned to walk away.

“Or lack thereof.” Gabe called out across the store. Cas sighed and got in his SUV to head home.


	8. Close Encounters of the Third Kind

Dean stopped at the Radio Shack to pick up a new charger for his phone. The car charger worked, but he liked charging it overnight next to his bed because any time now, Sam would be calling him with good news. 

Cas told him he’d taken hamburger meat out for dinner and was going to make them a meatloaf. Dean stopped at the small grocery store and picked up a couple pounds of apples and a half gallon of vanilla ice cream. While he was there, he saw Garth. The man wanted a play by play of Dean’s stay in Lebanon. Of course, he interrupted Dean after every sentence with a running commentary about the town and the people in it. He finally escaped using the excuse that the ice cream was melting, which it was. At the checkout, he ran into the psychic, what was her name, Minnesota…no Missouri. 

“Dr. Winchester, how are you?”

“Fine.” He didn’t want to talk to her, last time she talked about all that mumbo jumbo…blue eyes and the love of his life shit. Like that was going to happen.

“How is Cas? I haven’t seen him lately.”

“Fine.” Dean was aware he sounded rude, but really…he didn’t want her to do any of her voodoo crap. When he stopped at the grocery store in LA, he never saw anyone he knew and shit, in this one, he’d met up with Garth, now Missouri, and wasn’t that the guy from The Roadhouse over in produce? This is why he hated small towns. 

“Cas has beautiful blue eyes, doesn’t he?” The voice sounded innocent enough, but Dean knew that she knew his secret…Ellen and Cas were the only ones in town that knew…unless Cas talked…Ellen wouldn’t say anything…would she? Just play it cool, Winchester.

“Dudes don’t notice shit…stuff like that.” He really needed to stop with the potty mouth…shit, potty mouth…really…now he was even beginning to sound like the people around here.

“Hmmm. Nice to see you again.” Missouri called after him as he escaped with his melting ice cream.

Dean got to the house and put the ice cream in the freezer. There was a note held up by the watermelon magnet. Dinner is in the oven, be back soon. Cas’ SUV was in the driveway, so he couldn’t be far. Dean followed the path worn in the grass to the barn. He heard talking so he entered the dim barn. There was another large door at the back of the barn and he was about to step out into the late afternoon sun when he heard Cas’ voice. Who was he talking to? There weren’t any other cars around.

“Sure he’s hot, but you’re my guy.” 

Dean froze. He should back away and go back to the house. He still felt really bad about making that bonehead move on Cas, but now he felt even guiltier. Apparently, Cas had a boyfriend…lover…lucky jerk.

“Ready for our nightly ride, Handsome?”

Nightly? Damn, nightly? Lucky motherfucker. Having Cas nightly would be a dream. Not that he would want a relationship. Nightly meant a relationship. He wondered why Cas didn’t just tell him he was seeing someone. Maybe it was a secret. Maybe his lover is still in the closet.

Dean heard a creaking sound and then Cas let out a groan. “I really need this. Want to go fast tonight?”

Crap. He needed to get out of there. The last thing he needed was to listen to Cas getting plowed by some other man. Or was Cas doing the plowing? Maybe if he just took a peek around the corner. Stop. But he was just curious…that didn’t make him a voyeur, did it?

Dean took a cautious step closer and eased his head around the doorway. Cas sat atop a huge, sandy colored horse. Dean recognized him as Balthazar. Cas pointed him out during dinner last night while they ate on the deck.

He felt so foolish and his face was hot. There he was blushing like a school girl because he had imagined Cas naked and having sex. 

“Dean?”

“Oh, hey there…Cas. I was just, uhm…just looking…around…uhm, you know…”

“Okay.” Cas was looking at him like he was an escaped mental patient.

“Uhm, going back to the house now.” Dean backed away.

“Dean, do you want to go for a ride?”

“Ride…God…no…no, that’s okay…just going back to the house…maybe call Sam.”

Cas cocked his head sideways, still looking at him warily. “Are you afraid of horses?”

“No…yes…no…not sure.”

Cas smiled and nudged the horse closer to Dean. Dean took another step backwards, nearly tripping over his own feet.

“Dean, give me your hand. You can ride behind me.”

Behind him. Cas wanted Dean to ride behind him. Jesus… Cas’ hand was held out and he’d removed his foot from the stirrup. “Just put your left foot in the stirrup and let me pull you up.”

Dean did as he was told and found his chest pressed to Cas’ back, their thighs snug. He could feel the heat through their jeans. His crotch was pushed right into Cas’ ass. ‘Please God, don’t let me get a boner.’

Cas made a clicking sound with his tongue and the horse began walking. “Dean, could you loosen your hands, please? I think you’re leaving bruises.”

Dean looked down at his hands, they were gripping Cas’ sides. He eased off, so he was holding Cas’ shirt instead of the man’s body. “Sorry.”

Cas laughed. “I won’t let you fall off.”

“Okay.” Dean swallowed and looked down. The ground seemed unusually far away. He looked up and noticed they were heading for a small stand of trees. After a few minutes, the gentle rocking of the horse made him relax. 

“How big is your farm?”

“I have about eighty acres, but it hasn’t ever been a farm. Mostly pastureland. I had the barn built when I came back after dad died, since I needed a place to keep some of my bigger patients. I added the wing off the barn last year and there’s an equine surgical unit in there.”

“Eighty acres, huh? That’s a lot of land.”

“Not around here. The Simpsons own 250 and that’s a small farm. Ruby and her family own close to eight hundred acres.”

“No way. Then why does she drive that piece of shit truck?”

“Why not? It runs.”

Dean didn’t respond.

“People are different here, Dean. Money doesn’t mean as much. We don’t need fancy cars and designer luggage to make our lives worthwhile.” Dean knew the last part was a dig at him, but he let it pass.

They didn’t talk until they reached the trees. There was a large pond there and several horses, a cow with huge horns and the jackass stood around. 

“That looks like Bevo.” A Texas longhorn was the mascot of the University of Texas.

Cas laughed. “I didn’t take you for someone who follows college football.”

“Are you kidding? I went to Texas A&M.”

“I went to Auburn.”

“No shit. Hey, we’re in the same conference. That’s pretty cool.”

“Where did you go to med school?”

“Johns Hopkins.”

They talked football as Cas let the horse meander around the pond. As he turned the horse back the way they’d come, he told Dean to hang on.

“What, why, wait.”

“I promised Balthazar we’d go fast tonight. Hang on and don’t worry.”

Cas bent over and Dean leaned forward to keep his chest up against Cas’ back. Cas said something to the horse and the animal leapt forward, breaking into a run.

“Fuck.” Dean said as the horse raced for home. By the time they careened into the open corral, Dean was laughing. 

“That was fucking awesome.”

Cas grinned. “In a few weeks, you’ll be riding on your own.”

Dean’s laughter died. “I won’t be here. Sam is working on getting me out here.”

Cas’ smile faltered. “I hope it works out for you. I know you hate it here.”

Cas waited while Dean slid to the ground before dismounting. “Dinner should be ready. You can go on up while I take care of Balthazar.”

Dean gave the vet’s back a long look before heading to the house. He didn’t really hate it here. Hate was a strong word. He just didn’t like small towns. He needed to get to New York. New York was his future.

***

Cas wasn’t sure why he asked Dean, actually he almost insisted Dean come riding with him. It wasn’t his greatest idea. Having Dean’s thighs rubbing against his, having his chest up against his back and God, having his crotch against his ass. Thank God the positions weren’t reversed because Cas’ dick had gotten hard. A trip out of town to let off some steam was looking better and better.

Truth be told, Cas liked talking to Dean. Once Dean relaxed against him, Cas thought the other man was enjoying himself. The wild ride back to the house had Dean laughing. He had a good laugh.

“In a few weeks, you’ll be riding on your own.” Cas was grinning at Dean’s flushed face.

Dean’s smile disappeared at Cas’ words. “I won’t be here. Sam is working on getting me out here.” 

Cas’ own smile faltered. “I hope it works out for you. I know you hate it here.”

Cas waited while Dean slid to the ground before dismounting. “Dinner should be ready. You can go on up while I take care of Balthazar.” 

He turned his back and undid the cinch to loosen Balthazar’s saddle. He sensed Dean hesitate before leaving to go to the house.

“That went well, don’t you think?” Balthazar nuzzled against Cas’ shirt.

He unsaddled his horse and slipped his bridle off. He gave the horse a quick rubdown before putting him in his stall with a fresh supply of hay, feed and water. The other animals had followed them back at a much slower rate and he let all the horses into the barn. After everyone was fed, he couldn’t put off going to the house any longer.

When he walked into the kitchen, the table was set. Dean was rolling out some sort of dough on the counter.

“What are you making?”

Dean turned and gave him a wink. “Dessert.”

“Oh.” Cas moved over to stand beside him. There was a bowl of sliced apples tossed with what he assumed was cinnamon and sugar. “Apple pie?”

“Ding, ding, ding…right answer.”

Cas laughed and shook his head. “I’m going to go wash up.” He checked the oven and noted that Dean had cut the temperature down to warm. 

“Pie will be in the oven in about ten minutes, then we can eat dinner.”

“Great.” Cas went upstairs to wash his face and hands. He’d take his shower before bed. He looked at himself in the mirror. He kept in shape, most people commented on his eyes, so he supposed they were okay, and when he did get to go to a big city, he got looks and offers. He wasn’t homely, but he wasn’t beautiful like Dean. Dean was an Adonis…or an underwear model. Even when he didn’t shave, he was sexy as hell. When Cas didn’t shave, he just looked like a lazy guy that didn’t shave. 

When Cas returned to the kitchen, Dean was putting the pie in the oven and pulling out the meatloaf and baked potatoes. Cas pulled a salad out of the fridge and sat it on the table. He got the butter and sour cream while Dean plated the food. 

The dinner conversation revolved around current events and their brothers. Dean was proud of Sam and talked about him whenever he could. Cas told funny stories about his brother, Gabe. Mostly, the horrible things Gabe did to him when he was a child. Cas laughed now, but sometimes Gabe’s humor embarrassed him back in their school days.

After dinner, Cas fed the dogs and joined Dean in the living room. Dean was on his laptop, so Cas thumbed through the latest veterinary medicine periodical. He was reading a great article on parasites plaguing swine, when Dean stretched and stood.

“I’m going to shower and get to bed.”

Cas looked at his watch and realized it was just a little after nine. “Early for a city boy, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I want to read some.”

Cas watched him go up the stairs. He’d wait until Dean finished his shower before starting his own. He finished the article and thumbed through the magazine until he heard the shower stop.

***

Dean lay in bed. He checked his phone again. The emails and texts still remained unanswered by Sam. He tried to read, but after reading the same paragraph three times, he closed the book. He turned out the bedside lamp and listened to the sound of Cas’ shower start. He didn’t want to think of the man naked with water sluicing off his back, head thrown back as he rinsed shampoo out of his hair. He tried to think about football. The college games started next week. He’d try to fly down for a game after he was settled in New York.

Unconsciously, Dean began to stroke his cock. Slowly pulling on his thickening shaft. He tried to picture the last hookup he had. He’d been another doctor, younger than Dean, right out of med school. They’d got into some sixty-nine action and his fingers fucked Dean’s hole. The image of the man blurred together with a picture of Cas. His hand increased the pace, closing his eyes as his other hand squeezed his balls. He was panting, imagining Cas on top of him, sucking Dean’s cock, while Dean’s mouth worked Cas’ dick. Dean’s body arched off the bed and he bit his lip to keep from crying out as he shot a thick load of cum in rapid bursts across his stomach and chest. He grabbed a couple of tissues from the cardboard container off the nightstand and cleaned himself up. His heartbeat slowed and his eyes drifted shut, his last thought was of Cas.

***

Cas stripped off his chambray shirt and jeans, tossing them in the hamper. He stepped under the hot spray and rolled his neck. The water eased his tired muscles. He was feeling every one of his thirty-nine years. Pulling calves, stacking hay bales, wrestling cattle, all took its toll on a man’s body. 

He figured that Dean got his toned body from a gym. Cas got his from hard work. He rubbed the bar of soap over his chest, feeling callouses on his hands. Dean probably had soft hands. Probably got manicures. Cas looked at his nails. He kept them short, but his cuticles were ragged. No manicures for him.

He really needed to keep thoughts of Dean out of his head. Lusting after the man would just lead to frustration. Cas could have a one night stand with a complete stranger, but Dean was living in his house, they’d shared meals, shared death and birth. Dean wasn’t a man Cas could fuck and forget.

Cas moved the soap down to his stomach, over his cock and balls. His shaft lengthened under his hand. He finished soaping up his legs, ignoring his erection. He soaped his hands and reached behind him with his right hand, his left went to the tiled wall. His finger, slick with soap, breeched the tight muscle. He lifted a leg to the side of the tub to allow better access. His breathing escalated and he added another finger. His hips moved, causing his cock to bob and slap against this stomach. In his fantasy, Dean was behind him, shoving his fingers deep inside him, prepping him for his cock. No, not Dean. It couldn’t be Dean. The tip of his finger brushed against his prostate and he applied pressure to the small gland, milking himself. He felt the beginnings of his release, the tightening of his balls, the fluttering in his stomach…his legs trembled and he bucked. He wasn’t aware that he cried out Dean’s name as he climaxed. Ribbons of cum hit the walls of the shower. He pulled his fingers out of his body and held himself upright until he could stand.


	9. Raging Bull

Cas woke to his alarm and took a quick inventory of his supplies. He would need a few things for the day’s calls so, he drove down to the barn and unlocked his supply room. His first stop was to inoculate Ruby’s herd of hybrid cattle. That would take him most of the morning. 

Fridays, the small animal clinic in town was closed and Cas was in the field all day. After five hours of wrestling with Ruby’s cows, Cas showered at his house and headed into town for his lunch date with his mother. He hadn’t seen her since she’d been back from her cruise, but they had talked a few times. Gabe had lunch with her yesterday and he got the lecture about marrying and giving her grandchildren. Gabe dated every single woman in Lebanon. Cas knew Gabe had fallen hard for Jo, but Jo met and married the jackass. Now that she was back in town, Cas hoped that they could make a go of it.

He pulled up in front of the Curl & Go and parked. The odor of permanent solution his is nose and he wrinkled his lip. He never got used to that smell. What women did for beauty was something he stopped thinking about a long time ago. His mother smiled warmly at her younger son. She was spraying Meg’s hair with hairspray. He greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek.

“Meg, your hair is amazing.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Your charm is wasted on me.”

Cas waited while his mother put Meg’s cash in the old cash register. They followed Meg out of the shop and Sarah Novak locked the door. Cas opened the passenger door of his SUV and helped his mother in. Once he was behind the wheel, his mother sniffed.

“Castiel, your truck smells like a barn.”

“Sorry, Mother. I work with farm animals.”

“I’m fully aware, Sweetheart. Perhaps an air freshener would help.”

“I’ll get right on it.” Cas said dryly. 

He parked in front of The Roadhouse. They were limited in choices of eating establishments. The only other place was Gabe’s lunch counter. There were a few restaurants over in Smith Center, the county seat, but Cas didn’t have time to drive there today. He made a note to take his mother out to dinner there soon. Maybe he could get Gabe to come and make it a family thing.

His mother ordered a salad and Cas ordered a roast beef sandwich. Ellen brought their food and Cas took a minute to talk to the woman about the injury to her hand. She sang Dean’s praises to Cas. After she walked away, Cas’ mother pursed her lips.

“Meg caught me up on the story of that foul-mouthed doctor. I cannot believe you are letting him stay with you. You don’t know anything about him.”

“Mother, Dean is a nice guy. Well educated.”

She gave him a level look. “I just don’t want you hurt, Castiel. Meg said that he was a handsome devil and…”

Cas cut her off. “Mother, I’m okay. He is smart, funny and drop dead gorgeous, but you didn’t raise a fool. Now, tell me about your cruise.” 

His mother accepted the change of subject and the remainder of their lunch talking about her cruise.

After dropping her off, Cas left town, headed for the Myers’ farm to check a nanny goat with mastitis. Halfway there, his cell rang. It was another client with an emergency. His Brahman bull cut his leg on a ragged piece of metal. Cas turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

***

Dean spent his morning with Dr. Kripke at the local hospital over in Smith Center. Dean was impressed with the small county hospital. He met several of the other doctors and the administrator even joined them for an early lunch. 

They got back to the clinic at twelve-thirty. Dean was examining a toddler with an ear infection when Linda called loudly down the hall to Dr. Kripke. He only heard the words bull and Cas. His asked the mother to excuse him and he ran down the hall.

“What’s going on?”

Linda glanced up from where she was dialing the phone. “Cas was gored by a bull, not sure how serious yet. The farmer’s wife was really upset when she called. An ambulance is on the way to pick him up and they’ll be taking him to Smith Center. Dr. Kripke is leaving now.

“Not without me.” Dean rushed out the door.

“Dean, you have a patient!” Linda called out after him.

“Reschedule!”

Dr. Kripke was getting into his Pontiac, but Dean yelled over to him. “Doc, my car. It’s faster.”

The doctor didn’t even question Dean, but settled himself in the Impala’s passenger seat. Dean hit the gas. He passed Garth in his patrol car and he groaned when he saw the flashing lights in his rear view. 

“Doc, do something.” Dean tossed the doctor his phone.

Dean listened as the doctor called Linda and told her to call the sheriff’s station. Garth chased Dean for another five minutes and then the siren stopped and the patrol car slowed. 

The twenty minute trip took Dean twelve minutes. He slid into the hospital’s parking lot as an ambulance was pulling into the bay of the emergency room.

“Dean, you’ve got to remember this isn’t Lebanon. You can’t do anything here. You can’t even touch a patient. But Cas will be in good hands.”

“I need to see him, Doc.”

“I’ll make sure you can be in the room, but listen to me, Dean, you cannot interfere.”

“I got that.” Dean followed the doctor into the ER entrance as the ambulance crew brought Cas in. Dean felt the doctor’s hand on his arm. 

“Easy, son.” Dean gave the doctor an anguished look. “I’ll go in first and clear you to come in and observe.”

Dean just nodded, raking a hand through his hair. 

Five minutes later, a nurse came out of the trauma room. “Dr. Winchester?”

“Yes.” He had been leaning against the wall outside the room, but he straightened instantly.

“Dr. Kripke wanted me to let you know what was going on before you came in.”

“Go ahead.” 

“The victim sustained a puncture wound in his left upper chest.”

Dean winced. “His name is Cas. Did it puncture his lung?”

“No, the bull’s horn gored the fleshy part of his upper chest. Here.” The nurse showed Dean on her own body where the horn went into Cas. It was right under his clavicle near his underarm. He’s conscious, but in a great deal of pain. They are pushing some morphine now.”

Dean nodded his understanding and followed her into the room. Cas was so pale. Dean went to his side, careful to stay out of the trauma team’s way. 

Dean leaned down and whispered, “Hook ‘em horns.” 

Cas laughed at the reference to the University of Texas’ football team and then he winced in pain. “Don’t…make…me…laugh.”

“Sorry.” Dean smiled down at the vet, a hand gripping his other shoulder. Dean watched the team working on the wound. Cas’ coloring didn’t improve much, but his eyes were glazed over as the pain killer took effect. 

True to his promise to Dr. Kripke, he didn’t get in the way, didn’t offer suggestions and he didn’t even ask any questions. Of course, he didn’t need to ask questions, he observed and realized that this small hospital in the middle of Kansas was doing everything right…everything he would have done, if he was the one working on Cas.

Dean and Dr. Kripke waited in the hall until while Cas was admitted to a room. Dean looked up to see Gabe and a sixty-something woman coming towards them.

The doc stepped forward. “Sarah, he’s okay.”

“Thank God.” The woman allowed the doctor to put his arms around her. 

“They’re getting a room ready and he’ll have to stay overnight.” Dean told Gabe.

The woman turned to look at Dean. “Doc, why is he here?”

“Sarah, Cas and Dean are friends.”

“Friends? This man has only been in town for four days. He wouldn’t be here at all except for the fact that he was driving too fast and almost killed Ruby. He’s a foul mouthed city boy and I don’t want him around my son.”

Dean’s fist clinched at the woman’s harsh words. 

“Mother, don’t start” Gabe said.

“Gabriel, take me to see your brother.” She turned away from Dean and Gabe gave an apologetic look to Dean and Dr. Kripke.

After they entered the room and the door closed behind them, Dean’s fist hit the wall. “She doesn’t even know me.”

“Dean, Sarah Novak was a preacher’s wife. She has a…way of looking at things…just don’t let her get to you.” The doctor rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go back to town.”

“I want to see Cas.”

“You can see him tomorrow. Today, it might be best to stay away from him and his mother.”

Dean had the Impala out on the highway before he spoke again. “Does Cas’ mom know he’s gay?”

“She does.”

“I’ll bet she doesn’t like it much, huh?”

“Cas’ father was a minister and Sarah was the perfect minister’s wife. When Cas came out in high school, his parents were…disappointed. Sarah hoped it was a phase. The reverend thought Cas was acting out to get back at him for his strict parenting. He refused to pay for Cas’ college unless Cas went to a religious based university. Cas’ grades, and a little help from his teachers, got him a full scholarship to Auburn. Ellen and I bought him a Mustang that was in a wreck and Bobby did the body work and painted it, so he had transportation to get there.”

“Don’t take it wrong. Cas’ parents did the best they could. Those boys never got into any trouble. Cas and Gabe love Sarah and their father’s death hit the family hard. Gabe left town for a while afterwards to find himself but Cas came home. He was offered a job at one of the biggest equine hospitals in the country right out of college, but he turned it down to come back here.”

The doctor’s words weighed heavy on Dean. When they got back in town, the doctor turned to look at Dean.

“Son, Cas is a good man. He’s well loved by everyone in town. That being said, he’s lonely for someone to share his life with. I would appreciate it if you didn’t…lead him on.”

Dean looked out the windshield. “I won’t. We’re friends, or at least I’d like to think so.” Dean couldn’t really admit to the doctor that he wanted Cas. Dean didn’t know how much he wanted him until he saw him laying on that table in the ER. Cas wasn’t the type of man that Dean could fuck a couple of times and then leave. 

If he was honest with himself, Cas was the first man Dean wanted as a friend since…well since…damn, he realized that he’d never had a best friend. Sammy didn’t count, they were brothers and Sammy had to like him. He wasn’t pathetic. He had friends in college, frat brothers that he still talked to on Facebook, but not someone who he could call in the middle of the night if he needed to talk. Cas would be that kind of friend, he’d lay money on it. 

“I’ll see you Monday morning, Dean.”

“Have a good weekend, Doc.”

Dean put the Impala in drive and headed to the house. He would need to feed the dogs. And the livestock. Shit, what did you feed horses and a Texas longhorn and a jackass? He turned around and went to the sheriff’s office. Meg had already left for the day, but Garth was sitting at a desk playing solitaire. 

“Dean! Hey, how’s Cas?”

“He’s going to be okay.”

“That’s great! Let me tell Meg and the sheriff.” Garth got on the radio and relayed the news to the others. Dean listened to their chatter, with Meg promising to call around to make sure everyone knew. Dean knew things like this wouldn’t happen in a big city, hell, you’d probably have to read about a friend’s accident on Facebook.

“Alright, Garth, here’s my problem. Cas has the horses and other animals and I don’t have any idea how to take care of them.”

“Gosh, Dean, don’t worry. You go on home and I’ll make a few calls. Someone will come help you.”

“Thanks, man.” Dean left the station and headed home. He wondered briefly when he started considering Cas’ house home. 

Twenty minutes later, the dogs were feed and had fresh water. He even threw the tennis balls for them until he saw a pickup truck coming down the drive. He recognized Charlie from Cas’ clinic. 

“Hey, Dean. Garth said you needed some help.”

“Yeah. I don’t know anything about horses and farm animals.” 

“Come on, I’ll show you.”

Dean followed the vivacious redhead down the dirt path to the barn. Charlie opened a room right inside the barn. “This is the tack room. Cas keeps the feed in here.”

She pointed out the big metal bin filled with horse feed and a bag of cattle chow leaned against it.” She opened all the stall doors and filled the feed buckets. Dean made sure the water buckets were full. The both put hay into net bags that hung on the walls of each of the stalls. Charlie finally took a small bucket and put in some horse feed. She went to the gate and rattled the bucket, giving a sharp whistle. Balthazar came galloping towards them with the other animals moving more slowly.

“Wow, they know which room is theirs.”

Charlie laughed. “Not rooms, stalls. And animals are really smart.”

Charlie showed him how to close up the barn and then he walked her to her truck. “Why don’t you come out to The Roadhouse? It’s Friday. Come on, I’ll buy you a beer.”

Dean didn’t have to think about it. The thought of being alone in the house without Cas was depressing. “Sure, let me shower and I’ll meet you there.”

***

After his mother and Gabe left, Cas lay alone in his hospital bed. He wasn’t in pain, the nurses made sure he had enough pain meds to keep him comfortable. He looked down at the IV sticking out of his arm. He would be out in the morning according to the ER doctor. He had to promise that he wouldn’t work for at least a week. That was manageable, if there were any emergencies, he could call a colleague over in the next county. They’d covered for each other before.

He wondered why Dean didn’t come back. He remembered him being in the trauma room when they brought him in. Dean made him laugh, he remembered that too. Dean was becoming a friend and that was the next best thing….who was he kidding, he wanted Dean. You couldn’t always get what you wanted in life, that was a fact that he needed to remember. 

He’d called Charlie about feeding his animals and she’d told him that she and Dean took care of them. He laughed when she said Dean helped, but she assured him that Dean hauled hay and filled the water buckets. He found that…interesting. Dean kept doing things that went against Cas’ first impression of the man. He smiled at Dean’s designer luggage and high priced clothing, so out of place around here.

The night from the night shift came in and gave him something to help him sleep. He was grateful.


	10. As Good As It Gets

Dean drove to The Roadhouse and this time when he walked in, he was greeted with waves and people calling out ‘hey doc’. Charlie was already at the bar talking to Jo so he made his way to them, stopping a few times to shake hands with farmers and towns people he’d met in the last five days…was it only five days…seems like he’s been here for so much longer.

“Hi ya, Handsome, want a beer or something stronger?”

“Beer’s fine, Jo.” He watched her reach into the cooler and pop the cap off of the bottle before handing it to him. 

“How’s Cas?”

“He’s good. It was a clean wound and he’ll be home tomorrow.”

Several people came up to stand around and apparently the vet’s injury was a major source of conversation. Dean finally got to hear the story of how it happened.

The farmer who owned the bull was in earlier and told the story, so Jo got to tell it again. 

“Jerry had that big Brahman bull of his in a chute and Cas gave it a shot to numb the gash. He was finishing up the last stitch and suddenly the bull went nuts. He busted the head gate and thrashed around, well, its horn caught Cas right in the shoulder. Straight in, right here.” Jo showed the crowd where the horn entered Cas’ body. “Jerry got Cas out of harm’s way and called the ambulance and then called the doc. And seems like our new doc left Linda with his patient and drove like a bat out of hell to get to the hospital. Doc says he was holding on for dear life. Garth clocked him doing ninety out on County Road 83.”

Several people gave Dean some good natured ribbing, but no one made any smart ass comments, which surprised Dean. 

“Good thing the Simpson’s horse wasn’t in the road,” Meg said, coming up from behind Dean. Everyone laughed. Dean couldn’t remember when he had so much fun. He had two more beers and then said his goodbyes.

As he was leaving, he heard several people call out, ‘night, doc’. People in small towns were a different breed than those he knew from LA. He had a favorite bar there and no one every remembered his name, let alone what he did for a living. 

His cell phone startled him out of his musings. Sam’s name was on the screen.

“About damn time.”

“Dean, sorry I haven’t called you back. I’ve had a high profile case here and God, I’m swamped.”

“Have you had a chance to look into my situation?”

“Uhm…yeah…look, uhm. There isn’t much I can do. The judge was adamant about you staying there. But hey, look at the bright side, you aren’t in jail.”

“Gee thanks, Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Sam said automatically.

“So, I’m stuck here. Is that what you’re saying?”

“Sorry, Dean. I tried.”

“Yeah.” Dean knew his voice sounded petulant but he didn’t care. He was still stuck here and he was supposed to close on the deal for his new practice on Monday. 

“How are things in Kansas? Meet anybody interesting? What’s it like staying with the vet? Is he nice?”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Sam, how did you know I was staying with the vet?”

“Uh, oh yeah, the clerk at the sheriff’s office told me.”

“Told you when?”

“When I talked to her.”

“When?”

“Hey, Dean, you’re breaking up…can’t hear you. Bye.”

Dean stared at his phone. Sam was acting really cagey and Dean had a bad feeling. He turned on the stereo and pushed in his Led Zeppelin cassette. He listened to Stairway to Heaven while he drove the last few miles home. 

***

Cas woke up in pain. Sometime during the night, the pain meds wore off. He grimaced as he tried to raise the head of the bed up a little. The sun was barely up, but Cas was used to waking up before sunrise. Bored, he turned on the TV and found an old movie. Eventually, he heard the hospital coming to life and soon a nurse entered his room.

“Everything okay, Mr. Novak?”

“Just really sore.”

“I have your discharge papers and a prescription for some pain medication waiting at the desk for the doctor’s signature. He should be by around eight to talk to you and sign the forms. I can give you something now to ease the discomfort, if you’d like.”

“Maybe just a couple of aspirin.”

She smiled. “That can be arranged.”

At eight, Gabe showed up to take him home. “I’m ready to spring you from this place.”

“Good. I’m ready to get out of here. The doctor should be here any minute and once he signs the forms, we can get out of here.”

“Hey, Cas…just thought you might want to know that our mother was a bit harsh on your boyfriend.”

“Dean isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Ha! How do you know I was talking about Dean?” Gabe was giving him a speculative look. 

“Gabe, stuff it. What did she say to him?”

“She basically told him to stay away from you.”

Cas shot up in bed, crying out in pain. “Damn it.”

“Easy there, Cas.” Gabe helped ease his brother back down in the bed. “You know how she is, in her meddling brain, she thinks she’s looking out for you.”

“I think I can look out for myself.”

“Can you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Dean is leaving in a few weeks. Just don’t get caught up in any….you know.”

“I am very aware of when Dean is leaving, Gabe. Just drop it, okay?”

“Sure, little bro.”

The doctor entered before the brothers could talk about anything else. With forms and prescriptions in hand, and with a promise to the doctor to take things easy, Cas and Gabe left the hospital. On the way home, they stopped at the drug store, so Gabe could fill his prescriptions and Gabe flipped the ‘closed’ sign around before take him home.

The dogs were excited to see him and he allowed Gabe to help him up the steps to the porch. 

“I’m okay, you can get back to the store.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

Cas watched Gabe pull away from the house and head into town. He went to the kitchen with his bottle of pills to get some water. The kitchen was tidy and he grinned when he saw some new daisies in the mason jar. There was a post-it note on the counter.

Cas,   
Welcome home. Rest.   
Will come and fix you lunch later.   
D

Cas took two of the pills and since he didn’t feel like climbing the stairs to his bedroom, he laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. He pulled a throw over his body and within ten minutes, he was out.

***  
Dean took care of two housecalls, helped the doc with some billing issues and then, with a wave he was gone to check on Cas.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Linda asked the doctor.

“Yes. I just hope neither one of them gets hurt.”

“I know, but I do think it’s romantic.”

Dr. Kripke looked at his nurse and smiled. “What does everyone else think?”

“At first, everyone wondered what the Judge was thinking, but now…people like him. Do you know that Becky called me yesterday and said that Chuck asked her to take him out for a walk? She said she pushed him all around the neighborhood and then he locked himself in his office and she heard typing. She said he was different after Dean left the other day.”

“Really? That is wonderful news.” Dr. Kripke scratched his chin and disappeared into his office. He called an old friend at the Kansas Medical Board and asked a few questions. It was a long shot, but he’d like to have answers if Dean asked questions.

***  
Dean pulled up and jumped out of the Impala. The dogs, used to him now, bounced around him and he took a few minutes to talk and pet each one. 

The TV was on and Dean saw Cas asleep on the couch. He took a few moments to observe the man. He really was gorgeous. Hair ruffled, he always seemed to have sex hair, but this was wilder than usual. The shadow of his beard was sexy as hell. Dean’s mind went south as he imagined the feelings of roughness on his thighs….damn it. Step away from the sleeping guy, Winchester.

Dean went to the kitchen and opened a can of tomato soup. While it was heating, he made two grill cheese sandwiches using Havarti cheese and avocado slices. He cut them in triangles before putting them on plates. He poured the soup into bowls and looked over the table. Perfect.

“Cas? Hey, Cas, wake up. Time to eat.”

“Dean?” Dean grinned at the confused, rumpled look the man gave him. “Time is it?”

“Lunch time. Come on.” Dean helped Cas sit up.

Cas sat down and took a bite of the sandwich. “Oh, God, Dean…this is amazing.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I know.”

“You are so arrogant,” Cas said, but the smile took the sting out of the words.

Their lunch time went by way too fast and Dean slipped the dishes into the dishwasher. “I’ll be home after work. Do you need me to help you with anything before I go?”

“No, I’m fine. Just going to hang out and read, watch television…maybe catch up on some paperwork.”

“Okay.” Dean kissed him and stepped away. It hit both of them at the same time.

“Cas…I…”

“Dean…”

“Look, I’m sorry. I just….sorry.” Dean all but ran out the door. He got behind the wheel and banged his head on the steering wheel. 

***  
Cas sat at the table, stunned. One minute they’re friends having lunch and then…damn…perhaps it was just the domestic situation. Lunch, cleaning the kitchen, discussing stuff like a couple…like a couple. 

Okay, everything would be fine. It was just a…what the hell was it? Friends…friends could kiss each other, couldn’t they? It wasn’t like it was a mad, passionate kiss with tongues down each other’s throats. No, it was more of a peck on the cheek, only it wasn’t on the cheek…but still….

Cas sat down heavily on the couch. He picked up his cell phone. 

“Gabe? You busy?”

Cas told his brother the whole story. “So, what should I do….should I just act like it never happened?”

“I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it. This isn’t good, you know that, right? He’s leaving, Cas. Leaving…like vamoose, auf wiedersehen, ciao, sayonara….”

“I get it, Gabe.”

“Cas…”

“I’m okay. Really. I know he’s leaving and you’ve got to give me some credit.”

“Okay. I can beat him up if you need me too.”

Cas laughed. “I don’t think that will be necessary.”

After Cas hung up, he snuggled up in the throw and tried to read. His shoulder ached, but he didn’t want another pain pill. They made him sleepy. He got up and rummaged through the kitchen cabinets hoping to find aspirin. Unfortunately, it was up in his bathroom. Holding onto the rail, he slowly made his way upstairs. It took a lot out of him and after he took the aspirin, he laid down on his bed…for just a little while.

He awoke to the smell of…was that Italian? He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Dean was at the stove. A large pot bubbled on the stove. The memory of the kiss came back. Should he just pretend it didn’t happen? He looked at the table, it was set for two and instead of daisies, a red rose was stuck in the glass jar. Oh…oh…

“Something smells wonderful.”

Dean turned and grinned. “Spaghetti. Hope you like Italian.”

“I do.”

“Have a seat, it’ll be ready in a few. I was getting ready to go get you out of bed.” Cas felt a warmth in his face and prayed to all that was holy that he wasn’t blushing.

***

“Shit…shit…shit….” What the hell happened? One minute they’re friends having lunch and then…shit…shit…shit. Dean didn’t stop cursing himself until he pulled up in front of the Dr. Kripke’s.

Once inside, he threw himself into the files Linda pulled for the afternoon. When he was done with those files, he opened the file cabinets and pulled other people’s files. That is where Dr. Kripke found him, he was up to the C’s.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“Just learning about your patients,” Dean said, not looking up.

“You know I’m not complaining about your interest in the people of this town, but I must say that I’m a bit confused. You are leaving at the end of September, maybe earlier if your brother can find a way to get Rufus to drop the charges. So, I have to ask why.”

“I don’t know,” Dean whispered. “I just don’t know anymore.”

The old doctor put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Son, if you need to talk, I’ll be here.”

He was out the door when Dean spoke. “I kissed Cas.”

Dr. Kripke stopped, but didn’t turn around. “I asked you not to lead him on.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I…don’t know what to do now.”

“I can’t help you with that.” The doctor still didn’t look back, just walked down the hall towards his office.

Dean stayed in the file room for the rest of the afternoon. Linda didn’t disturb him, but he heard the afternoon patients coming in. A few asked about him and Linda told them he was out on a housecall. 

The files kept him from thinking anymore. He got to the M’s before his eyes couldn’t focus anymore. He didn’t do relationships. Not ever. He couldn’t hurt Cas. Cas deserved more.


	11. It Happened One Night

Dean let himself in the house and noticed Cas wasn’t on the couch or anywhere downstairs. He took the stairs two at a time. Cas’ bedroom door was open and he was laying in his bed asleep. 

He changed into jeans and a t-shirt and went into the kitchen to start dinner. He hoped that the kiss wouldn’t be an issue. If he pretended like it never happened, maybe Cas would too.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the aroma of spaghetti sauce. As it bubbled on the stove, he filled up a large stockpot with water and put that on to boil. He made a garlic butter mixture and spread that on a loaf of Italian bread he found in Cas’ freezer. He found that he enjoyed cooking for someone. Well, not just someone…he liked cooking for Cas. It was only because Cas appreciated it and wasn’t one of those health nuts that didn’t eat red meat or was on a gluten free diet and don’t get him started on vegans.

Cas’ gravelly voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Something smells wonderful.”

Dean turned and grinned. “Spaghetti. Hope you like Italian.”

“I do.”

“Have a seat, it’ll be ready in a few. I was getting ready to go get you out of bed.” Dean turned quickly back to the stove. Damn, the word ‘bed’ gave him thoughts that guys shouldn’t have about their friends. Cas was a friend. Do not pass Go, do not collect two hundred dollars. Just a friend.

Shit, maybe the rose from the bush outside the back door was a mistake. Red roses meant romance. He hoped that Cas wouldn’t get the wrong idea. Wrong idea, right Winchester… at least he didn’t put out candles. Only because he couldn’t find any…shut-up Winchester. What was he thinking?

Dean poured wine and served up piles of spaghetti. They sat down and Dean told him about his day and Cas told him about some of his patients. Dean found it fascinating that they never ran out of things to talk about. It was hard for Dean to converse with his colleagues and even some of the guys from the gym. Sammy was different, he could talk to Sammy, but this thing with Cas…it was nice. Dean made Cas sit while he cleaned the kitchen and fed the dogs. After Dean made sure Cas was sitting on the couch, he went to the barn and took care of the larger animals. Watching Charlie didn’t make him an expert, but he could at least get the livestock fed and watered.

Cas was still in the same spot on the couch when Dean came in. The television was on and crime drama was starting. 

“I love this show.” Dean plopped down on the couch next to Cas and kicked off his shoes.

They sat in companionable silence and watched the murder solved in one hour. As the credits rolled, Cas turned to Dean.

“About what happened at lunch, maybe we need to talk about it.”

Dean, trying desperately not to look like a deer in the headlights, but knowing he was failing miserably, so he just shook his head. “Cas, it was an accident. I didn’t mean anything by it and you won’t have to worry about a repeat of my first night here. I like you too much…as friends…friends.”

“So, you don’t want to have sex with me?” Dean couldn’t read Cas’ face. Was that embarrassment? No, because Dean was the one dying of embarrassment here.

***  
Dinner started out a bit stiff, but Cas loosened up because Dean was acting normal. Well, normal except for the red rose in the jar on the table…but normal, like two friends enjoying a meal. 

Dean insisted that Cas sit on the couch until he got back from feeding the animals. He would have called and asked Charlie to do it, but Dean insisted he could handle it. So Cas sat. He sat and thought about the kiss. He really thought he could ignore it and Dean seemed to be doing a fine job of ignoring it…but the red rose…was he trying to tell Cas something?

When Cas heard the back door, he turned on the television and found a crime drama he liked. 

“I love this show,” Dean said. He plopped down on the couch next to Cas and kicked off his shoes.

They watched the show and even made fun of some of the commercials. As the credits rolled, Cas turned to Dean.

“About what happened at lunch, maybe we need to talk about it.” Okay, Cas knew it sounded like something a woman would say to her husband. ‘We need to talk’ always led to bad things in Cas’ opinion. 

Dean looked like a deer caught in the headlight and it almost made Cas laugh, but then he shook his head and started talking. “Cas, it was an accident. I didn’t mean anything by it and you won’t have to worry about a repeat of my first night here. I like you too much…as friends…friends.”

So, Dean just wanted to be friends. That was great. Okay, Cas could file the kiss away as a accident and Dean said he wouldn’t try anything. Dean didn’t want him like that anymore, just friends, yeah, just friends. “So, you don’t want to have sex with me?” .

My God…did he just say that out loud? Yes, he did, because Dean was looking at him in shock and his face was turning a crimson color. It probably matched his own face. 

“Cas, you’re hot as hell and I’d give anything to get you into bed, but…but…”

“But you’re leaving in a few weeks and I deserve so much better…” Cas’ voice was laced with sarcasm.

“Right?” Dean looked confused.

“Dean, I haven’t been with anyone in…” Cas looked at the ceiling as he calculated. “a year and a half…”

“You’re shitting me.” Dean interrupted.

Cas gave him a dirty look. “Try not to laugh it up too much.”

“No, sorry…I wasn’t….” Dean managed to look ashamed.

Cas started over. “I haven’t been with anyone for… a long time and I…I think I’d like…perhaps you and I could…just two friends….”

“Fuck buddies?” 

“That’s a crude way of putting it, but yeah.”

“So, you want to have sex…with me,” Dean didn’t look as excited or pleased as Cas would have hoped, in fact, he looked scared to death.

“Unless you don’t want to have sex with me.” Cas suddenly felt like he was in a bad romance movie. “Wait, look Dean, I shouldn’t have said anything. This was a stupid idea. Maybe it’s the pain meds talking.”

“I checked the bottle earlier, you haven’t taken pain meds today.” At Cas’ look, Dean shrugged. “Hey, sue me…I’m a doctor. I checked while you were sleeping.”

“I think I’m going to go to bed and perhaps if I’m lucky, this whole conversation will have been a bad dream.” Cas stood.

“Cas…”

“No, Dean. Just drop it. Please.” Dean gave Cas a stiff nod and Cas hurried up the stairs. He shut his bedroom door and sat on the end of his bed. “Fuck.” 

He was so stupid. He’d told Dean he wasn’t that desperate for a man’s touch and he just came across as…desperate for a man’s touch.

***  
Did he just hear Cas correctly? Did he just ask Dean if he still wanted to have sex?   
“Cas, you’re hot as hell and I’d give anything to get you into bed, but…but…”

“But you’re leaving in a few weeks and I deserve so much better…” Cas said sarcastically.

“Right?” Dean wasn’t sure if he was giving a response or asking a question. Cas did deserve someone better. Didn’t the man want something better than what Dean could offer?

“Dean, I haven’t been with anyone in…a year and a half…”

A year and a half. Holy shit. “You’re shitting me.” 

Cas gave him a dirty look. “Try not to laugh it up too much.”

Dean was ashamed of his response. It wasn’t like Lebanon was the gay capital of the world. “No, sorry…I wasn’t….”

“I haven’t been with anyone for a long time and I…I think I’d like…perhaps you and I could…just two friends….”

“Fuck buddies?” 

“That’s a crude way of putting it, but yeah.”

“So, you want to have sex…with me?” Dean was suddenly very uncomfortable. He promised himself and even Dr. Kripke that he wouldn’t lead Cas on. He didn’t want to hurt Cas. Casual sex just wasn’t Cas’ style, at least Dean didn’t think so.

“Unless you don’t… want to have sex with me.” Was he fuckin’ crazy? “Wait, don’t answer that. Look Dean, I shouldn’t have said anything. This was a stupid idea. Maybe it’s the pain meds talking.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, he’d checked Cas’ bottle of medications when he found him asleep and he counted the pills. Cas hadn’t taken any today. “I checked the bottle earlier, you haven’t taken pain meds today.” Dean shrugged. “Hey, sue me…I’m a doctor. I checked while you were sleeping.”

“I think I’m going to go to bed and perhaps if I’m lucky, this whole conversation will have been a bad dream.” Cas stood.

“Cas…” Dean wanted him to stay. Wanted to try to see what was going on in Cas’ head. He thought Cas was the sane one. Right now, Dean’s head wasn’t firing on all cylinders. He wanted nothing more than to get Cas naked and…God, there was a long list of things he wanted to do to the man.

“No, Dean. Just drop it. Please.” Cas hurried up the stairs and Dean heard his door shut. 

“What in the hell just happened?” Dean asked the dogs, who were laying on the rug staring up at him. 

Dean sat staring at the television for a long time. He couldn’t have told anyone what was on the screen. He replayed the conversation in his head over and over. All he could figure is that Cas was horny after a year and a half, who wouldn’t be? But…and it was a big but, did Cas really want to have sex with Dean? Should he just forget the conversation or should he act on it. They were men, right? Men didn’t need hearts and flowers…okay, so there was the rose, but that didn’t count. They could have no strings attached sex, hell; he did it all the time. He needed a crystal ball or something.

***  
Dean woke late and rolled over on his back to check his cell for any new emails. This bed was really comfortable and he hadn’t gotten to sleep late since he got here. He thought he heard Cas on the stairs, but didn’t want to take the chance of running into the guy. After last night, it might be best if they avoided each other for a while.

He checked his Facebook account, chuckling at the dog shaming pictures. When he heard the shower, he got up and tossed on some jeans and a t-shirt. He’d go into town and have a late breakfast, see what was happening at The Roadhouse. He could visit Ellen…maybe check on her hand. Or maybe he could go to Bobby’s and work on his baby. Yep, that was a good plan.

Dean ran down the stairs and out the front door. The Impala roared to life and he was headed to town without seeing Cas. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He parked in front of the drug store and found a seat at the counter. A young Asian boy waited on him.

“Are you Linda’s kid?”

“Yes. What can I get you to drink?”

“A Coke would be great. Your mom is really proud of you. Yale, huh? Good for you.”

The boy smiled as he gave Dean his soda. “Thanks. Mom is really psyched about Yale.”

“Are you?” Dean looked at the boy curiously.

“Heck, yeah. Getting away from this stupid small town…being around smart college girls, a real nightlife…it’s going to be great.”

“This town isn’t stupid. You’re lucky to live here. In LA, people don’t even speak to you in grocery stores or restaurants. New York is worse.” Suddenly, Dean realized he meant it. Lebanon was a great town. He liked the people and they treated him like a friend. 

“Whatever. I just can’t wait to graduate next year. Now, what’ll you have?”

“I’ll take a waffle with bacon.” 

Dean picked up the newspaper that someone left on the counter and thumbed through it. It was full of small town news, not gloom and doom like The LA Times. Dean found himself smiling at the picture of a goat hitched to a wagon draped in red, white and blue streamers. The caption read, ‘Will the Turners’ Goat be in the Labor Day Parade this year?’

He cleaned his plate, tipped the kid five dollars and walked out onto the sidewalk, right into the path of Missouri.

“Good morning, Dr. Winchester.”

“Morning.” Dean looked around for an escape. 

“How is Cas doing?” Cas? She was asking about Cas. Did she know something? Was she using her voodoo magic on him? No, because there was no such thing. 

“Cas? Oh, Cas…he’s fine. Just fine. Healthy…yeah, he’s fine.”

“I’m glad.” Dean was getting nervous, she was looking at him funny. 

“Yeah, Cas is great. I’ve got to go now…”

“Bobby isn’t at the garage. Garth’s patrol car wouldn’t start this morning, so Bobby had to drive out there.”

How’d she know I was going to see Bobby? “Bobby? I wasn’t going to see Bobby.”

She was smiling at him and he knew that she knew he was lying. Fuck.

“So, I’ll be going now.” Dean took a step backwards.

“Sometimes an accident can cause changes in your life for the better; you just have to open your eyes.”

“Right…” Didn’t that just sound cryptic? Dean hurried over to his car and slammed the door. How did she know he was going to see Bobby? She was still on the sidewalk looking at him. No eye contact…damn it. He rolled down the window.

“What if this blue eyed person…says…they want something but then they act like they don’t really want it, but I think they do want it, but I’m not sure if they really want it?” Now, Dean was even confused. How was she going to make sense out of that?

She took a step closer to the car. “He wants you. He wants all of you, not just sex. He just doesn’t know it yet.”

“He? I didn’t say he? Jo has blue eyes.” Did Jo have blue eyes? He didn’t know. Heck, Jo wasn’t his type.

“You weren’t talking about Jo. Besides Jo’s heart is going to someone else as soon as she realizes bad boys are nothing but trouble.” She cocked her head to the side and smiled. “Bobby just got back to the garage.”

Dean watched her walk away with a frown. Between last night with Cas’ bombshell and the conversation with Missouri, he felt like he was in an episode of The Twilight Zone.

***

Cas started the coffee and went back up stairs to shower. He was trying to pull on his jeans without using his bad shoulder when he heard Dean’s car leaving. He went to the window and sure enough, Dean was headed down the driveway. At least it would save Cas the embarrassment of seeing Dean after last night’s fiasco.

His mother called to check on him and wanted to bring him lunch later, but he made the excuse that he was tired and wanted to nap. He was still mad about her telling Dean to stay away from him. His life was none of her business.

He did some paperwork in his office. He watched a documentary on the Civil War. He made himself a sandwich. Cas was bored. Very bored. Charlie was handling the practice, so he didn’t even have any weekend calls. If he wasn’t stuck with this bad shoulder, he’d go riding. 

He knew he’d go crazy just sitting in the house, so he put on his boots and went out to the barn. The dogs followed him down the path and into the dimness of the barn. He opened the stall doors to let the horses out into the pasture. Leaning against the fence, he watched Balthazar prance around, showing off for the little filly he was boarding for a friend. Balthazar sometimes forgot he didn’t have a set of testicles anymore. Maybe Cas needed to grow a set. He could just tell Dean that he wanted to fuck, that he didn’t care that Dean was leaving for New York, that he didn’t care if it was only once…or twice.

Morning drifted into afternoon and Cas had inventoried his supply cabinet in the equine hospital…twice. He couldn’t remember ever being this incredibly bored. He should have just got in his truck and drove to town. He could have had lunch with Gabe or stopped by The Roadhouse, now it seemed like too much trouble. 

Maybe he could organize the tack room. He was straightening the shelf where he kept all his brushes and grooming supplies when he heard Dean’s car. He stood at the large doors and looked up at the house. When Dean got out, Cas called to him. He saw Dean pause and look his way. He motioned with his arm to come to the barn.

He watched Dean making his way down the path. The dogs had run up to the house at the sound of Dean’s car and were now following along beside him. He could see Dean talking to them and that made him smile. It was such a change from the first time Dean met the dogs. 

Cas realized his hands were sweaty. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was just going to lay it on the table. He’d practiced his speech with the dogs as his audience. He could do this. 

“Where were you?” Great, now he sounded like a nagging wife. He changed tactics before Dean could respond. “I just meant that I missed…crap…I hope you had a good day.”

Dean was looking at him strangely, not that he could blame the guy. He sounded like a complete idiot.

“I took baby to Bobby’s and he helped me pop out the dent and put some primer on her. I’ll go back next Saturday to paint it. She’ll be good as new.”

“Great.” Cas just looked at Dean. He had a day’s worth of growth on his face and he’d look like a rugged bad boy but his beautiful eyes and gorgeous, almost feminine mouth just made him look…edible. 

“Do you have dinner plans?” Dean asked him. Cas watched Dean’s body language, he was shifting from one foot to the other and his hands went to his pockets, then out to rub his thighs…like his palms were sweaty. Was Dean just as nervous as he was? 

“No, not really. We could heat up the spaghetti sauce…”

“Yeah, we could do that.” Dean eyes shifted to his feet. “Cas, I…”

“Dean, I want to….”

“You first….”

“No, you go ahead….”

“I can’t promise you anything, Cas. I’ve got a life waiting for me in New York, but I really like you. I’d like to get you naked and do all kinds of nasty things to your body, but if it means losing your friendship…I just can’t go there.”

Cas looked out over the pasture and put his own hands in his back pockets. “I’m not asking for promises. I know you’re going to leave as soon as you can and I’m okay with that. I’m not some poor country boy who’s going to fall in love with you and cry when you go.” Okay, so he may be already a little in love with the man, but Dean couldn’t know that.

Dean grinned. “So, does this mean I get to do nasty things to your body?”

Cas just shook his head and smiled. “Let me just get the animals in and fed, then I’ll meet you at the house. We can eat and then…see what happens.”

“I’ll help.” Dean stepped into the barn, leaving Cas to follow. Dean took care of the water, while Cas doled out the feed. He checked the hay and reminded himself to call Charlie about finding a few of the high school kids to help muck out the stalls tomorrow. He was in the extra stall filling the last of the hay bags when the stall door shut behind him. He turned and Dean stood there. 

“I didn’t feel like waiting.” Dean’s voice was low. Not the teasing, lighthearted sound from before. He took a step closer to Cas and Cas swallowed hard. It had been so long that he’d gotten rusty at the fine art of seduction, but apparently Dean hadn’t because his hands were on Cas shirt and the first button was undone before Cas could react.

“Dean…” Cas’ voice cracked and wasn’t that just embarrassing. “Dean, I…it’s…I don’t have anything down here in the barn.”

Dean looked up from the fourth button and smiled and that smile was…holy shit…. “Cas, I’m going to get on my knees and suck your cock until you scream. I want to taste your cum. We don’t need anything for that, but I hope like hell you have it at the house because later, we are going to fuck.”

Cas was still processing the words from the first sentence…Dean on his knees…Dean going down on him… “Yeah, I have…I have…I have what we need.”

“Good.” Dean purred and pushed the edges of Cas’ shirt open. “I knew you’d have a great body.”

“Working with large anim….” Dean’s mouth was on his, stopping his words. Cas’ back hit the wall of the stall and Dean’s fingers laced in his and brought it up over his head. Cas badly wanted the sling off, so he could move his arm…why did he have to get hurt. All these years as a vet and not one serious injury…why now? 

Every one of Cas’ senses were heightened. He could taste Dean, feel the rough wood under the backs of his hand, smell hay and a trace of sweat…a trace of motor oil…the horses, he heard their breathing…getting labored with each second the kiss continued. Dean’s teeth pulled at his bottom lip, lightly biting. Dean’s tongue delving in his mouth, exploring, running along his teeth, coupling with Cas’ tongue. 

“I want you so bad…wanted you from the first time I saw you…thought you were fuckin’ Dr. Doolittle….” Dean’s words were spoken against the skin of his neck. He was so sensitive there, he gasped when Dean sucked and bit, then sucked some more. 

“Dean, I…”

“Shhhh.” Dean released his hand and then Dean’s fingers were on Cas’ belt buckle. This was really happening. He felt the button of his jeans give way and then the zipper. It was loud in the quiet of the barn. “Cas, look at me.”

Cas opened his eyes and it took a second to be able to focus. Dean’s brilliant green eyes were right there, right in front of him. He saw lust in those eyes and knew they mirrored his own. And then Dean’s hand covered his erection and Cas cried out. “Dean!”

Dean’s smile was almost feral. “Hmmmm, we haven’t even started yet and you’re already screaming my name.” 

“Arrogant….” 

Dean shoved Cas jeans and his boxers down to mid-thigh stopping Cas’ thought process. Dean’s mouth was on his again…taking…it was wet and hot and so dirty. Dean’s hands were cupping his bare ass, pulling him against Dean’s denim clad hard on. Cas rutted against him, grinding his sensitive cock against Dean…the friction painful, yet he couldn’t stop. 

“Easy, Babe.” Dean whispered. “Easy….”

Dean sank to his knees and Cas looked down. His cock was jutting out, hard and leaking…Dean’s mouth was right there….his eyes lifted to Cas’ and the tip of his tongue took in the bead of precum. Dean closed his eyes as he tasted it. That look alone almost made Cas come. 

“Please, Dean.” Cas couldn’t take anymore. Dean’s eyes opened and one corner of his mouth lifted, damn he was so fuckin’ beautiful. 

Dean wrapped his hand around the base of Cas’ cock and he gave it a slow stroke up to the head, squeezing out more fluid. It ran across Dean’s fingers and without breaking eye contract, Dean licked it off. 

“You’re…trying to…kill…me….” Cas panted, hips thrusting involuntarily.

“You need this, don’t you?” Dean’s mouth grazed the underside of Cas’ shaft. 

“Yes…yes….” Cas did need this. Was he going to have to beg Dean to suck him? He would, he’d beg…he’d beg so hard.

Dean opened his mouth and took him in and Cas’ knees almost buckled. He sounded like a bitch in heat and he didn’t care. The sounds he was making weren’t even human. Dean’s hands gripped his hips, holding him, controlling him. Dean tilted his head back and Cas felt the head of his cock hitting the back of Dean’s throat. God…he was taking every inch. His tongue was moving side to side…he was so good at this.

Cas hands stroked Dean’s hair, gently guiding Dean up and down, up and down. He wasn’t going to last, it felt too good…it had been too long since he felt someone’s mouth on his dick. It was right there, he could feel the tingle, feel his balls tightening, pulling up against his body. 

“Dean….Dean…I’m gonna….I’m gonna come.”

Dean’s mouth moved faster, urging him on. Cas couldn’t look away. Dean looked like sex, face flushed, eyes wide, lips swollen, cheeks hollowed in and Cas bucked and screamed and emptied himself into Dean’s welcoming mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone graciously pointed out that I screwed up the timeline. I went back, hoping it would be an easy fix, but no such luck. I hope the story makes up for the mistake. I should have looked at my outline instead of flying by the seat of my pants.


	12. Some Like It Hot

Cas took advantage of the bale of hay next to him to sit before he fell. His knees were weak and his heart rate was explosively high. Sitting on the bale without pulling up his pants might not have been the best idea though. His ass was scratchy but he didn’t have the energy to stand. 

Dean was still on his knees in the straw and the arrogant brat looked incredibly pleased with himself. When Cas groaned, Dean grinned. “Okay?”

“Give me an hour or so and ask again.”

Dean laughed outright. Cas knew he wasn’t looking his best, jeans mid-thigh, legs spread as far as they could be in the confining pants, shirt unbuttoned and hanging off one shoulder. Hell, he probably looked like he’d been rode hard and put up wet. That made him chuckle.

“What?” Dean pulled himself up to sit on another bale. 

“Just thinking about how I must look…not very attractive at the moment.”

“I don’t know, Cas, I think you look hot as fuck. Watching your face when you came was…let’s just say I want to see it again real soon.” 

Dean stood and Cas noted the painful looking bulge in Dean’s jeans. He reached out and grabbed Dean’s waistband, pulling him closer. “I’d like to return the favor.”

“Not here. I’m going to let the animals in and when you recover from the mind blowing blowjob, we can head to the house.”

Cas shook his head and gave a huff of laughter. “You are so fuckin’ arrogant.”

“It’s not arrogance when you know you’re good at something.” Dean smirked and walked out of the stall. Cas’ voice made him turn.

“Good is an understatement.”

Dean’s laughter rang out in the barn. Cas grinned and stood up gingerly. He brushed away the hay sticking to his ass and pulled up his pants. He didn’t bother to button his shirt because it was going to be coming off soon. Real soon. He wanted to feel Dean’s skin against his own. To feel Dean’s cock inside him and from the way those jeans were stretched, that cock looked impressive.

The horses were making their way to their stalls so Cas went behind and latched the doors. He heard Dean whispering and moved forward. Dean was by Balthazar’s stall, his head against the palomino’s. 

“He’s going to be riding me tonight and I don’t want you to get jealous. Are we good?”

Cas smiled. “Hey, now who’s Dr. Doolittle?”

“Hey, we’re having a private man to man talk. We’ve come to an understanding. Right , boy?”

Balthazar nickered and rubbed his nose over Dean’s chest, knocking him back a step. Cas laughed and Dean grinned at him. “He’s just jealous.”

Cas waited for Dean to shut the big double doors and they walked side by side towards the house. The dogs bounded ahead. Dean leaned in and nudged Cas’ good shoulder causing him to stumble against Dean, so Cas nudged Dean and they were both laughing when they got to the porch. 

“Let’s eat.” Dean said, heading for the kitchen. Cas stared blankly at Dean. “What?”

“I just thought you’d want to…go to bed,” Cas said.

“I need food because once we get in bed, we’re not leaving it for hours…and hours.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and leered. He looked so comical that Cas couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Fine, we’ll eat first. Heaven forbid you get hungry in the middle of sex.” Cas opened the fridge and pulled out the plastic container of spaghetti sauce. “Start the water for the pasta.”

The two men worked side by side preparing their meal. Soon, the water was boiling, the bread was in the oven and the salad was tossed in a large bowl. Dean stirred the sauce while Cas drained the spaghetti noodles. Cas looked at Dean, totally at home in his kitchen and felt a pang of regret. He shouldn’t get too used to this.

***  
Dean had watched Cas in the barn…his jeans riding low on his hips, white shirt against tanned skin, the sleeve of his good arm rolled up to just below the elbow. He wanted him. He didn’t want to wait. 

“I didn’t feel like waiting.” Dean unbuttoned Cas’ shirt and Cas was a nervous wreck. It showed in his words and actions. Dean loved talking dirty and he saw that it was driving the vet nuts, especially when he told Cas he wanted to taste his cum.

Cas’ chest was all hard muscle, it was smooth except for the dark trail of hair that ran from his navel to the waistband of his jeans. Dean hadn’t been this anxious to see a man’s dick in a long time. Sure, he liked dick…hell, he loved dick, but he wanted to worship Cas’…wanted to make it so good for Cas. Any friend would do that.

And God, the man could kiss. Dean wasn’t one to do a whole lot of kissing. One night stands usually didn’t require that much intimacy. And kissing was intimate. Dean felt connected to Cas during that first kiss. It was hot and sweet, passionate and just…just damn good.

The noises that Cas made drove Dean wild. He wanted to see the man fall apart, wanted to hear him scream. The way he said Dean’s name…in that voice…he’d remember that voice forever. Cas was coming unglued rutting against Dean and it was turning him on. 

Dean put everything he had into blowing Cas. He never noticed the skin of a cock was soft and felt almost like velvet…or maybe it was just Cas. He licked, kissed, touched and stroked until Cas was panting and mewling. Dean had to hold onto Cas’ hips to keep him still. He wanted it to last, so he made love to it, worshiped it. 

“Dean….Dean…I’m gonna….I’m gonna come.”

Those words, Cas’ face…a mixture of awe and ecstasy. Dean watched Cas go over the edge and groaned. His own cock ached, straining against his jeans. Cas’ scream resounded off the walls of the stall and Dean’s mouth filled with Cas’ hot, thick cum. He swallowed it all, reveling in the fact that he made Cas come, he was the one that made him scream, he was the one that put that look on his face.

As he stirred the spaghetti sauce, he remembered how Cas looked, sprawled on the bale of hay, jeans halfway down his thighs, cock spent and hanging over his balls, shirt half off. He wanted to take him right there, spread those muscular thighs and sink into him. 

It wasn’t until they were cleaning up the kitchen that it hit Dean. He enjoyed being around Cas, the friendship, the teasing, living together…the routine they’d developed. Too bad he was leaving soon because Cas was becoming the best friend he’d ever had besides Sammy.

Upstairs, in Cas’ bedroom, Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. He shucked off his jeans and Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean’s lack of underwear. 

Cas just stood there, he’d buttoned his shirt back up before dinner, but his shirttails were hanging out and he was barefoot. Dean stepped closer and unhooked the sling and gently removed it from around Cas’ shoulder and arm. Cas made a moved to unbutton his shirt, but Dean pushed his hand away. 

“I got this.” Dean didn’t go slowly this time. This time, he just wanted Cas naked. He skimmed the shirt off Cas’ shoulders, taking a moment to check the bandage that still covered Cas’ injury. He knew he’d have to be careful. 

“Can’t you go any faster?” Cas sounded petulant and it made Dean smile. 

“What’s your hurry? We have all night…and all day tomorrow.” Dean unbuckled Cas’ belt and with a repeat of their time in the barn, he unbuttoned the tight jeans and pushed them down, the plain white boxers followed and Cas kicked them off. 

Dean backed Cas up to his bed and took his hand to ease him down. He stood looking down at Cas and thought how perfect he looked. The stark white bandage was the only imperfection. Cas bush was thick and dark and Dean remembered the musky smell that was all Cas. 

“I like your bed…I like you on your bed. I bet a set of handcuffs would work great on this headboard.”

Cas’ face was priceless. “Handcuffs?”

“Scared?” Dean put his hands on each side of Cas and crawled up the man’s body until he was staring down at him.

“No…not scared. Intrigued.” 

“When you heal up, we’ll get a little kinky.” Dean averted his eyes, because he’d probably be gone before then. He pushed those thoughts away. He didn’t want to think about leaving tonight. Tonight was all about making Cas feel good, making Cas scream, making Cas come. 

Cas hand was tracing a soft line down Dean’s chest. “You okay?”

Dean forced a smile. “Yeah, just thinking about you tied to that headboard.”

If Cas thought he was lying, he didn’t mention it. Dean lowered his hips so his cock rested next to Cas’ and he rolled his hips slowly, enjoying the smooth glide of skin against skin. Dean’s hand reached for their dicks, pulling them together in his fist. The juices from their arousal made them slick and his hand moved easily up and down.

Cas’ hips were rocking under him, thrusting into Dean’s hand. “Dean, I want you to fuck me.”

“I will, Babe…just let me play some.”

Cas growled and Dean gave him a soft smile. “I promise it’ll be good. Slow and easy, filling you up, is that what you want…want me to fill you with my dick? Fuck you slow and deep.”

“Yes,” Cas hissed. Cas’ hand reached down to cup Dean’s balls, tugging on them gently, urging Dean to move his hips faster, move his hand faster.

“Or maybe you want it fast…hard…a good hard fuck so you can’t even walk after…my dick taking your ass and making it mine…do you like it rough, Cas? Rough or easy? Which is it, Baby…tell me what you want.”

Cas’ eyes were glazed over. His breathing was erratic and he looked so damn sexy. That sexed up hair, that mouth made for Dean’s lips…just his…no one else’s. Cas was his…

“Fast…please…” Cas’ voice was pure unadulterated sex and God, Dean needed him. 

“Where…”

“Drawer…there…” Cas pointed to his nightstand and Dean released their cocks to reach over for the supplies. Cas groaned and tried to tug him back.

“Easy, tiger.” Dean felt a box and pulled it out of the drawer. An unopened box of condoms…it hit Dean again that Cas hadn’t been with anyone in awhile. He would take his time prepping him. It had to be perfect. His hand found a tube of lubricant and he laid it on the bed, next to the box of condoms.

“Are we going to need the whole box?” Cas asked with a smirk.

“We might. I’m going to do you and you’re going to owe me one.”

Cas chuckled. “I didn’t see you as a switch hitter.”

“Stick with me, Babe, and I’ll show you a whole new world,” Dean said with a cocky grin.

“Not a minute goes by that your arrogance doesn’t astound me.”

Dean couldn’t remember ever laughing while in bed with someone. Of course, Cas wasn’t just anyone. They were friends…best friends. Having a best friend you could have sex with was pretty damn cool.

Dean opened the tube and squeezed a large amount of the gel onto his fingers. He moved his hand between Cas thighs and Cas wantonly spread his legs wider, bending his knees to give Dean access to his hole. Dean growled low in his chest and met Cas’ eyes. He wanted to see Cas’ reaction when he slid his slick finger…there it was… eyes widening, breath hitching, mouth open…

Dean leaned in and kissed that mouth, thrusting his tongue inside, hot and wet. Cas’ hand was on the back of his neck, holding him there, tongue fighting Dean’s for dominance. The whole time, Dean’s finger pushed in and out of Cas’ moist heat.

“More.” Cas whispered before dragging Dean’s lower lip between his teeth. Dean moaned and pushed a second finger in, feeling the tight muscle give way. Dean brushed his lips over Cas’ rough cheeks, enjoying the scrape of his whiskers. When his tongue dipped into the shell of Cas’ ear, Cas bucked up, grunting and pushing against Dean’s fingers.

“You like that, huh? Like my tongue in your ear?

“Yes…it’s…it’s a turn on.”

“I’ll make a note of it.” Dean swirled his tongue into the canal of Cas’ ear at the same time he pushed in another finger.

Cas made a keening sound and Dean purred…the sounds Cas made were driving him crazy. His cock was leaking a trail of his juices all over Cas’ belly and thighs. So, this was foreplay…he wanted to just touch Cas with is hands and mouth forever. 

“Fuck me, Dean.” Cas was panting, rolling his hips, pushing his cock against Dean’s hip.

Dean eased his fingers out of Cas’ body and opened the box of condoms with one hand. He ripped open the foil packet with his teeth and quickly rolled the latex down his shaft. He quickly coated himself with more lube and pressed the tip of his cock at Cas’ puckered, pink entrance. He paused. 

“Ready, Babe.”

Cas nodded and lifted his ass to meet Dean’s cock, at the same time reaching between Dean’s legs and guiding him in and God, was that hot. With a short thrust, Dean breeched the muscle. Cas gasped and Dean froze. Cas nodded again. “Okay…I’m okay…more.”

Dean eased in, inch by inch, until his balls met the cheeks of Cas’ sweet ass cheeks. He stopped, waiting for a sign from Cas. Cas’ eyes were filled with lust and Dean raised up on his hands, locking his elbows for leverage. Cas wanted it fast. There would be time later for slow and easy. 

He pulled his throbbing cock out, leaving only the head buried inside Cas’ tight channel. Cas legs lifted to wrap around Dean’s waist and thrust his hips up, taking Dean into him again. “More.”

Dean felt Cas’ heels digging into his ass, applying pressure to make Dean go deeper…faster. Cas’ ass rolled with Dean’s and they set a steady rhythm, hard and fast. The only sounds were harsh breaths and skin against skin. The pressure was building in Dean’s belly, he was so close. 

“Touch yourself, Baby. Need to see you come again. Come again for me.” Dean groaned loudly when Cas wrapped his hand around his own dick. Dean watched those long fingers stroking the smooth skin as he pounded into Cas’ tight hole. 

“Fuck me, Dean. God, fuck me hard.” Cas’ words pushed Dean to completion. Dean felt his body seize…every muscle seemed to freeze and his hips jerked once, twice…

“Cas…Baby…gonna….” Dean moaned as he emptied his load. 

“Dean…” Cas cried out, his hand frantic as he brought himself over the edge. Cas shot streams of cum over his belly and Dean felt Cas’ body tighten around him, milking every drop from Dean’s throbbing cock. 

Dean held himself still, poised over Cas, looking down into his face as he let his muscles relax. His heart was still racing as he slowly eased himself out of Cas’ tightness. After the used condom was wrapped in a tissue, he rolled over onto his back with a groan. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Cas staring at the ceiling and he felt a wave of panic. What if Dean hurt him? What if he didn’t enjoy himself? What if he thought this was a big mistake?

“Thank you, Dean.” The words were barely a whisper. Dean rolled to his side, propping up on his elbow. 

“What for?”

“This.” Cas waved his hands over his nude body. “It was great.”

“Best you ever had, huh?” Dean grinned.

Cas laughed. “How did you get to be so damn conceited?”

“It just comes naturally.”

“Well, Mister Sex God, go get me some water.”

“I see how this works…I give you not one, but two orgasms in less than two hours and now you treat me like a slave.”

Cas gave him a pout and said innocently, “But I’ve been injured.” To add to the act, he pointed to his bandaged shoulder.

“Good thing I like you.” Dean huffed as he stood up and left the room, not bothering to put on any clothes.


	13. The Breakfast Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the talented Kelsey Bradshaw. Thank you!

Cas lay on the bed and watched Dean’s perfect ass leave the room. He had been the perfect lover, Cas couldn’t remember anyone taking that much time before. And it wasn’t just the sex, Dean made him laugh. Even though it was their first time, Cas felt so comfortable, like they’d been lovers for years.

Cas stood and pulled down the sheets and comforter. He gave the comforter a frown. It would need to go in the laundry tomorrow. He picked up the tissue wrapped condom and took it to the bathroom. He heard Dean’s tread coming up the stairs. 

“Here’s your water, your highness.” Dean tossed him one of the plastic water bottles, forgetting that Cas was incapacitated. The water sailed past Cas since he could raise his arm. He hit the wall and rolled under the dresser.

Cas gave Dean an exasperated look. “Really?”

“That didn’t go quite as planned.” Dean deadpanned, causing Cas to chuckle. Dean handed him the other bottle of water and then dropped to his knees to retrieve the one that escaped.

Cas got a wonderful view of Dean’s bare ass sticking up in the air while he reached under the dresser. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. How could he be horny again already? Since Dean had informed him he liked to give and receive, Cas had several fleeting thoughts of Dean just in this position, Cas behind him, dick buried in the perfectly shaped ass.

“You’re staring at my ass, aren’t you?” Dean’s voice was muffled since his head was on the floor peering under the piece of furniture. He dropped down to his stomach so he could reach further. “Ah ha!”

Dean pulled out the bottle, now covered in dust. “Time for some spring cleaning, Babe. No telling what’s living under there.”

“It’s the maid’s day off,” Cas said dryly. “And yes, I was staring at your ass because it’s gorgeous and later on I plan on fucking it.”

Dean’s grin was infectious. “Look at you, all dominant and shit.”

“Come on, it’s time to sleep because I plan on waking you up early.” Cas was already planning morning sex. Morning sex would be great.

“Are we talking about morning sex, Cas? Because morning sex is awesome.” Dean jumped in Cas’ bed without hesitation like it was a normal thing for them to sleep together. It gave Cas a warm feeling somewhere in the vicinity of his heart. 

Cas turned off the lamp and they lay in the darkness. It felt strange having someone in his bed, but it was a good strange. It was something he could get used too. He closed his eyes and knew that he was going to get his heart broken. 

Dean’s breathing became deep and even and every few minutes Cas heard a soft snore. It made him smile. Eventually, the sounds of Dean next to him lulled him into sleep.

***  
Dean’s dream was x-rated. He felt a hot mouth on his nipples, hands on his skin and damn, did it feel fine. The scratch of whiskers on his thighs roused him…this dream was very realistic. His eyes blinked open. Glaring light burned his eyes and he closed them and groaned. And that mouth on his cock wasn’t a dream. Bright sunshine be damned, Dean opened his eyes and looked down. 

Cas was leaning over him, mouthing his dick…licking and sucking. He looked up at Dean and smiled. And those blue eyes stared straight into his soul. What would it be like to wake up to this man every morning? Dean’s heartbeat quickened and he knew it wasn’t from that wonderful mouth, it was from panic. Not once in his thirty-six years had he ever had a thought like that about anyone. 

He fought the rising hysteria and took a few deep breaths. Cas was massaging Dean’s heavy sac with his hand while his mouth worked over his length…never quite taking it into his mouth. 

His eyes roamed over Cas’ body, drinking in the dark hair that he’d never seen neatly combed, the dark stubble on his face that was so damn hot, the line of his neck made for biting and kissing, the smooth chest with erect nipples, the flat stomach and man, the glistening wetness at the slit of his cock. 

“Good morning, Sunshine.” Dean murmured, his hand brushing the hair away from Cas’ face. Cas gave the head of his cock a soft kiss and then scooted up to kiss Dean chastely on the lips.

“Good morning.” Cas reached for the lube they’d left on the nightstand. Dean watched Cas coat his long fingers in the gel and his cock jumped in anticipation. 

Dean spread his legs, knowing it made him look needy…slutty…but he didn’t care. He wanted to be fucked. Cas reached between his thighs and thumbed over his entrance. He bucked and gasped. He felt Cas’ slick hand rubbing up and down the crack of his ass and Dean relaxed at the warm, wet sensation. Cas pressed against his hole again, pushing in slightly before pulling out again. 

“Come on, Baby…please.”

Cas pushed in again, this time his whole finger entered Dean and Dean moved his hips up, silently begging for it. He caught Cas’ satisfied smile. The man knew Dean wanted it…needed it. His finger was fucking Dean faster now, over and over, in and out. Dean was going insane. If one finger could give him this much pleasure, Cas’ cock was going to kill him.

“More, Cas.” Dean was panting now, hips grinding against Cas’ hand. Cas eased another finger into Dean’s tight channel. Dean grunted and closed his eyes, wanting to savor the painful pleasure. Without opening his eyes, he asked for another. He wasn’t begging, he wasn’t… “please, Cas, please…another…give me another.”

If Cas didn’t hurry and fuck him, he was going jizz all over himself like a teenage boy. “Now, Cas…Jesus…”

“Turn over, Dean.” Cas’ voice was huskier than normal, and fuck, his normal voice was pure unadulterated sex, this was porn worthy. He slowly eased his fingers from Dean.

Dean quickly rolled over and waited impatiently for Cas to position himself between Dean’s legs. Dean heard the tear of the foil and the snap of latex. The room smelled of sex and need and Dean’s hips pushed back.

“So fuckin’ eager for me, Dean.”

“Hurry.” Dean’s breath was harsh, his voice raspy. 

He felt Cas rub the tip of his dick up and down Dean’s crack. The man was fuckin’ teasing him. Then Cas poised the head of his cock right at Dean’s hole. Dean held his breath, anticipating the burn…the stretch…

Dean growled in frustration. “Fuckin’ tease. Do it, Cas. Fuck me, damn it.” 

Dean wished for a mirror because he wanted to see Cas’ face when he entered him. Then he felt it…the pressure…Cas pushing in, inch by incredible inch until his hips were flush against Dean’s ass. Dean arched his back, biting his lips to keep himself from screaming out Cas’ name. 

Cas bent over him, so his chest was on Dean’s back, his lips by Dean’s ear. Cas whispered, “Is that what you needed, Baby?” 

Dean whimpered and he was mortified. Dean Winchester did not whimper or whine or beg. He was Dean Winchester for fuck’s sake. “Just…just fuck me.”

“Oh, Sweetheart, I’m going to fuck you. But it’s going to be on my terms.” Again with the gravelly whisper, it was driving Dean nuts. 

Cas pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock inside of Dean. He slowly pushed back in. Out and in, slow as sin…Dean couldn’t take it. 

“Please…please…Cas…need you…fuck…please.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” Cas’ hand caressed his ribs, then flitted across his nipples. Dean felt tingles up and down his entire body. He was going to come…he grabbed the base of his cock and held tight. 

Dean desperately wants to see the point where their bodies joined, wanted to watch Cas’ cock stretching his hole, to see himself red and swollen as Cas’ dick disappeared inside him. His legs and arms were trembling now.  
“So, tight…so hot…burning my cock…” Cas murmured and Dean felt Cas easing himself up and off Dean’s back. He was up on his knees now. Dean grunted as Cas’ hips snapped forward, his cock sinking in deep and hard and hitting his prostate. Dean saw black…he couldn’t focus…  
Again and again, Cas pounded into him. Faster…he couldn’t hold back. He gave a violent shudder and came so hard that he couldn’t breathe. He was gasping for air, heart hammering in his chest.  
“God…fuck…Dean….” Cas voice was guttural. His steady thrusting became erratic until he froze. Dean could feel Cas’ cock pulsing as it emptied its load deep inside him. Cas was almost vibrating and he seemed to melt on top of Dean. Dean let himself sink down onto the mattress, taking Cas down with him. Cas managed to pull out and roll to the side.  
“Holy shit, Cas.” Dean looked over, not having the energy to even lift his head. Cas eyes were closed but he smiled.  
“That was amazing,” Cas whispered.  
***  
Dean was under the impression they were going to lounge around in bed, get up to eat, go back to bed, basically spend a happy, lazy day in bed. Cas burst his bubble.  
“Dean, I’m sorry, I have to go. You can stay here if you want, but this is my town and I’ve got to be there.”  
“But Cas…” Dean sounded whiny and Cas thought it was kind of adorable.  
“I’m going to go shower.” Cas got up and entered his bathroom. He looked into the mirror and noticed the hickey on his neck. Dean must have left it last night. It was going to cause a few heads to turn this morning. He couldn’t very well wear a turtleneck this time of year.  
He turned on the shower and while the water got hot, he brushed his teeth. His mouth was all foamy when Dean entered the bathroom. Dean smirked. “Good look for you, Cas.”  
Cas spit into the sink and glared at him from the mirror. “I suppose you look like a runway model when you brush your teeth.”  
“No, I look like a rabid dog,” Dean grinned. “but I’m going in the other bathroom so you will not witness it.”  
Cas watched Dean’s naked ass walk away, damn, he had a fine ass. And he just fucked it. He just fucked that gorgeous man’s ass. Cas jolted himself out of the vision and stepped under the hot spray. He washed his hair, rinsed and was rubbing in the conditioner when the shower curtain was thrown back and Dean stepped in.  
Cas just stared, hands still in his wet hair.  
“What?” Dean said, at the same time gripping Cas’ hips and pushing him out of the spray. “You’ve seen me naked, it’s not like I’m screwing with your sensibilities. And you need to wash that…” Before Cas could react, Dean ripped off the bandage causing Cas to yelp. He poked it gently, giving it a thorough examination.  
“It’s looking good. I’ll clean it and rebandage it after our shower.” Dean promptly turned and picked up Cas’ shampoo. Cas wasn’t sure what was going on, but he liked it. This had turned into one of the best mornings of his entire life.  
Cas watched Dean dry off out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t seem to get enough of Dean’s body. Cas lathered his face and started to shave and Dean wrapped his towel around his waist. He propped his hip on the counter and watched Cas.  
“You’re making me nervous,” Cas said, turning towards Dean.

“Why? Afraid you’ll cut yourself? It’s okay, I’m a doctor.”

“That doesn’t make me less nervous. Don’t you have to shave? Dress? Anything?”

Dean stood and huffed, “Fine, let me bandage your booboo and then I’ll just go to my room and make myself presentable.”

When Cas was finished dressing, he ran down the stairs to start a pot of coffee. They had thirty minutes before they had to be at the Volunteer Firefighters’ Breakfast.

Dean came down five minutes later, looking very sexy in tight jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. Cas was also wearing jeans, but his t-shirt read ‘Lebanon Volunteer Fire Department’.

Cas handed him a cup of coffee in a travel mug and Dean smiled appreciatively. 

“So, let me get this straight, you volunteer to put out fires? Like burning buildings and shit like that?”

“Yes, Dean. Lebanon is a rural town, we depend on volunteers.”

“That’s pretty cool.” He sidled up to Cas and bumped hips with him. “Will you wear your helmet and let me play with your hose?”

Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed his own travel mug. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

He walked towards his SUV, but Dean shook his head. “We’re taking Baby.”

Cas decided it wasn’t worth the time to argue, so he got in the passenger seat while Dean got behind the wheel. Dean turned the key and the car roared to life. He opened the visor and got down his sunglasses. When he slipped them on, Cas grinned and leaned back in the seat.

Metallica was blaring out of the car’s speakers when Dean pulled into the field next to the town’s fire station. Several cars, trucks and SUVs were already parked in the same field. 

When Dean got out of the car, he smelled bacon. “There is no better smell in the world.”

Dean followed Cas into the fire station’s bay. The two red engines were pulled out to make room for long tables set with folding chairs.

“I’m starving.” Dean knocked his hips into Cas’ and leaned in to whisper, “Nothing like morning sex to get the appetite going, huh?”

“Shhhh, keep your voice down.” Cas looked around to see if anyone heard. Sighing in relief when no one was in their vicinity.

“Babe, I think the hickey on your neck is going to let everyone know what you were doing…”

Fuck, Cas had forgotten about the damn hickey. He glared at Dean before stomping ahead, leaving Dean to follow. 

***  
Dean recognized a lot of the people at the fundraiser. When he found out they were trying to raise money for new gear for the volunteers, Dean casually went back to the Impala and got his checkbook from the glove box. The check was folded and dropped in a cardboard shoebox, so no one could make a big deal out of the five thousand dollar check. 

He watched Cas flipping pancakes and laughing with the other men who were wearing the same t-shirts. Gabe was there, as was Garth and the sheriff. They all waved at Dean, who was walking towards them when Becky and Chuck came up to him.

Chuck’s color was good and Dean knew right away he was spending more time out of the house. He grinned, shaking the man’s hand. Becky stood behind him, her hand protectively on the handles of the wheelchair. 

“Good to see you guys,” Dean found he actually meant it. They weren’t just hollow words like he’d used thousands of times before when he saw a patient out in a public place.

Dean talked to Chuck about the book he just started and Dean noted that the man kept making eye contact with Becky. Yep, they were doing okay.

Hearing his name called, Dean looked over and saw Jo. She grinned and Dean headed in her direction. She was standing at a folding table selling raffle tickets. “What are you raffling?”

“One of the Wilson’s prize pigs.” 

Dean looked at her like she was joking. “A pig? Like all carved up for the freezer?”

“No.” Jo bent down and picked up a piglet out of the cardboard box under the table. “This pig’s mama took the blue ribbon at last year’s fair. He’s worth at least a hundred and fifty bucks. And the money is going towards a new heart defibrillator.”

Dean didn’t want a pig, but he knew that defibrillators saved lives. “Okay, how much?”

“A dollar apiece or eleven for ten.” Jo kissed the piglet’s nose and set him back down in the box.

He took out his wallet and gave her a hundred dollar bill. “If you don’t make enough for the defibrillator, let me know and I’ll donate the rest.

Jo looked at him in awe. “Dean, that’s…that’s the nicest thing…wait until I tell…”

“No, don’t tell anyone.” Dean looked embarrassed. “Not a word.”

“Okay.” Jo nodded and handed him several strips of tickets. Dean shoved them in his pocket and stepped into the shade of the bay. More people had arrived and Dean thought it looked like the whole town showed up. Every time he got close to Cas, someone else would stop him to talk. 

Finally, Gabe came to him with a plate of pancakes and bacon. “Here, Cas said you were starving.”

“Thanks, man.” Dean took the plate and the plastic fork. His mouth was full with his first bite when Gabe’s words made him choke enough that Gabe patted his back.

“You’re fucking my brother and that really pisses me off.”

After Dean finished swallowing and wiped the tears from his eyes, he gaped at the shorter man. “Dude, it’s none of your business. Cas is a big boy.”

“I’m making it my business. You’re slumming it with the farm folks, but we both know you’ll be out of here as soon as you can. Cas needs someone who’s in for the long haul.”

“Like I said, Gabe, Cas is a big boy. I didn’t make him do anything he didn’t want to do.” Dean sat the plate down on a table and stomped off. He walked out to the cars and leaned against Baby. He was fuming. Who did he think he was? Like he’d deliberately hurt Cas. He liked Cas. He really liked Cas. When he went to New York, they’d stay in touch. Maybe go to a few football games. Cas could come to see him and Dean could show him the sites. They could email and text. He could even get Cas to Skype him…maybe have some video sex. 

“Why are you out here?” Cas asked, leaning on the car next to him. “I guess something like this is kind of boring to a city boy.”

Dean just stared at Cas. Did he really think that Dean was that much of a snob? He’d been having fun until Gabe pulled his over protective brother shit. 

“You can go if you want. I can catch a ride.”

“No. Cas, I’m having a good time.”

“Doesn’t really look like it. Unless leaning against your car is your idea of a good time.”

“Well, she is beautiful.” Dean smiled and Cas groaned. 

“I’ve got to go help with the clean-up. It won’t be much longer. You can go on an engine ride with the kids if you like. I’ll let you wear my helmet.”

“I’ve got plans for you and that helmet.” 

Five minutes later, Dean found himself gathering trash into big garbage bags. He looked up when the PA system emitted a squeal. He elbowed Cas. “What’s going on?”

“The mayor is going to speak, thank everyone…announce the winner of the raffle…you know, mayor stuff.”

“Oh.” Dean watched an attractive woman take the offered microphone. “Your mayor is a woman. And pretty.”

Cas grinned. “That’s Kelsey Bradshaw. She was in my graduating class. In second grade, she kissed me on the merry-go-round.”

“God, you were such a slut.” Dean chuckled, but listened to the mayor’s speech. She did thank everyone for coming and thanked the volunteers. 

“Now, today we raised….” She stopped and leaned over to ask the fire chief a question. He nodded and shrugged. She looked at the piece of paper again. “…we raised six thousand dollars.”

There was a collective gasp and then the buzz of hundreds of excited voices in the crowd. Cas gave Dean a sharp look but Dean pretended not to see.

“I just want to thank Dr. Winchester for his large donation.” Every eye in the crowd turned to Dean and he winced. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He risked a glance at Cas and was rewarded with a warm smile and a mouthed ‘thank you’.

“Now, for the raffle. Everyone get your tickets out.” The mayor paused while Jo brought up the reddish colored piglet, who was now wearing a little harness. “And the winner is ticket number 555124.”

Dean watched for the winner, but no one came forward. Jo looked pointedly at him and gestured wildly. Cas reached into Dean’s back pocket and pulled out the stack of tickets. Cas grinned, then he laughed outright. “Hey Kelsey, Dr. Winchester just won the pig.”

Dean was mortified. “Cas, shit…what do I do? I don’t want a freakin’ pig,” he whispered.

“You’ve got to take it. It would be rude not too. Don’t worry, I’ll find it a home.” Cas gave him a push in the direction of the mayor and Jo. “Now, go get your prize.”

Dean slowly walked towards the two women. Everyone was clapping and cheering, some calling out good natured jokes. Jo was grinning and when he got close, she pushed the small animal into his arms. He stared down at the little thing and shook his head.

“Speech….speech.” Garth called out. Dean glared at the deputy. 

“Bite me.” Dean froze when his words were picked up by the PA system. The laughter was immediate though. Dean tucked the pig under his arms and made his way through the laughing crowd.


	14. Animal House

Cas held the piglet while Dean drove them home. Dean wasn’t happy about letting an animal of any kind into his Baby, but Cas had given him a real bitch-face look and he caved.

Halfway to the house, the little pig started making snuffling noises and Dean looked over at it. It looked at him with black button eyes and strained to get out of Cas’ lap. 

“What’s he want? Is he hungry?”

“He is a she. And no, she just wants to explore. Pigs are naturally curious animals.” Cas released his hold on the animal and she made her way across the seat and snuggled up to Dean’s thigh and promptly fell asleep. While Cas was looking out the window, Dean risked a scratch behind the piglet’s ears. 

“Should we stop at the pet store and get food for her?” Dean asked a few minutes later. 

“I have feed at the house. I keep feed for all types of livestock. And it would be a feed store and not a pet store.”

“Oh.” Dean looked down and couldn’t help the tiny smile. It was a cute little thing.

When they pulled into the driveway, Cas told him to drive to the barn.

“Why?” 

“We’ve got to get one of the stalls ready for her.” 

Dean pressed the brake pedal. “Wait, a stall? She can’t stay in a stall by herself. She’s a baby, Cas. What if she wakes up in the middle of the night?”

“Dean, she’ll be fine in the barn with the other animals.” 

“No.” 

“No?” Cas repeated. 

“Hannah Bobana is staying at the house. We just need a box for her to sleep in.” 

“Hannah Bobana? Really, Dean? You’ve named her?” Cas was giving him a smug look.

“I had to call her something. You can’t go around calling her ‘pig’.”

“Fine, but drive to the barn anyway. We have to get food and I think I have an old dog crate down there. She can stay in that until we find her a home.”

“Yeah, that’s cool. She’ll make someone a nice pet.”

“This is farm country, Dean. She won’t be a pet. She’ll be used for breeding until she’s older and then she’ll be butchered.”

“Oh, hell no. Hannah Bobana is not winding up on someone’s breakfast table. You’ve got to find her a good home.” Dean picked her up. “Look at her, does she look like bacon to you?”

Cas lowered his head, but Dean saw the stupid grin on his face. Dean brought the piglet up to his face and whispered conspiratorially, “Don’t listen to him. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Cas held onto the small animal while Dean put the crate into the back seat of the Impala and hefted the bag of pig chow into the trunk.

Thirty minutes later, Hannah Bobana was inside her large dog crate eating a bowl of food. The crate was in the corner of the kitchen and after introducing her to the dogs, the two men divided the household chores. Cas could do a few things with one hand, but the majority fell to Dean. He didn’t mind because Cas followed him from room to room keeping him company. 

After the housework was done, Dean got the piglet out of her crate and fed her half the banana he was snacking on. Cas watched indulgently. Dean sat on the floor next to Cas’ legs and they spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies.

It wasn’t until close to dinner time, Hannah Bobana asleep in his lap, that Dean remembered the closing for his office building was tomorrow. He pulled out his phone and sent a text message.

Text from you/4:33: Can you attend closing tomorrow and sign as my proxy?  
Tex from Sam/4:35: No. I don’t have your power of attorney.   
Text from you/4:37: Fuck. What am I going to do, Mr. Lawyer?  
Text from Sam/4:39: There are other office spaces. You might have to let this one go.  
Text from you/4:41: I’ll lose my deposit.   
Text from Sam/4:42: You’re rich. You can afford to lose a couple grand. You spend more than that   
on clothes in a month.  
Text from you/4:45: Bitch.  
Text from Sam/4:46: Jerk.

Dean wasn’t happy. The office location he’d picked out was in a great location in Manhattan’s Upper East Side. 

***  
Sam stared at his cell, feeling guilty. He placed a call to Judge Turner. It was Sunday, but he needed to talk to the judge he’d interned with during his senior year of college.

“Judge, it’s Sam. Hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Heck no, Hester and I were just having a piece of her blueberry pie out on the porch. What’s up?”

“I’m not sure we’re doing the right thing. Dean is going to lose his deposit on his office space tomorrow and…I just think maybe we should call this whole thing off.”

“Well, we can do that if you want, Sam, but I thought you wanted him to learn something from this.”

Sam thought back to the previous Sunday when he got the call from Dean about the accident. He’d called the courthouse on Monday to do everything he could to help his brother. Then the clerk mentioned the judge’s name. How many Judge Rufus Turners were there? Sure enough, the retired federal judge was the same one that Sam had interned for, looked up to and thought of as a friend. 

After catching up on the judge’s life, Sam had an idea. Dean was not the same man he used to be. The Dean that raised Sam and put him through college while still in medical school himself was funny and warm and didn’t care about money unless it was to pay the bills. This Dean was rich and arrogant. He wore designer clothes and was always complaining about Sam’s job with the DA’s office. 

The judge and Sam hatched a plan to humble Dean…to make him see that life was all about people, not money. 

“Before you decide to call it off, let me tell you what I heard from the sheriff this morning.”

“Fine.” Sam just didn’t want to ruin anything for his brother. He could get the judge to sign off on the paperwork and Dean could be on the road to New York tomorrow. He could realistically be there by Wednesday. He might be able to postpone the closing for a couple of days.

“It seems your brother attended the pancake breakfast for the Volunteer Fire Department and donated five thousand for new equipment. Then he won a pig in the raffle.”

“A pig? Like a real pig?” Sam stopped his pacing and sat on his couch.

“A real pig. And according to Doc Kripke, he’s really fitting in with the patients and everyone seems to love him. Speaking of that, I need to ask…does your brother prefer dating men or women?”

“Why is that relevant?”

“Well, like I told you, your brother is staying with the local vet. Cas is gay. Cas showed up at the pancake breakfast with a love bite on his neck that the whole town is talking about now.”

“Shit.”

“I guess that answers that question.” 

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Sam, I can’t make that call for you, but if you wanted your brother to learn a little humility, I think he’s on the right track.”

“Thanks, Judge.”

“You’re welcome, Son.”

***

That night, Cas went upstairs while Dean tucked in his pig. Cas was still shaking his head about that whole thing. If someone were to tell him last week that Dean Winchester would be talking to a pig and treating it like a baby, he’d have laughed in their face.

Cas went into the guest bathroom and picked up Dean’s shaving kit and took it to his bathroom. They might only have a few weeks together, so Cas wanted to spend as much time with Dean as he could. He wanted him in his bed. 

Cas cell phone rang as Dean was walking through the doorway to his room. Cas looked at the screen and grimaced.

“Hello, Mother.”

“Castiel, I heard some disturbing news today at the Piggly Wiggly.”

“Has the price of coffee gone up again, Mother?”

“Sarcasm doesn’t become you.” Cas could imagine his mother’s face, she’d have a pinched look that truly showed her displeasure.

“I’m sorry, Mother. What did you hear that has you upset?”

“Is it true that you came to a town event with a…a hickey.” The word was said with so much distain that Cas sighed.

“Mother…”

“Castiel James Novak, I cannot believe you would fornicate with that…that stranger. The entire town is talking about it. What…”

“Mother.” Cas’ voice was harsh and his mother stopped midsentence. “Mother, I don’t care what anyone on this town is talking about. I didn’t care when I was in high school and I sure as hell don’t care now. I can sleep with whoever I want because I’m almost forty fucking years old.”

He heard his mother’s gasp. “Castiel!”

“Mother, please…just…”

“I just can’t stand to see you hurt. I had to watch you with that crush on the boy your senior year, do you remember that? I found you in the barn crying your eyes out. I just…I love you, Castiel. You’ve got such a big heart. You’ve got so much love to give someone. This man isn’t like us, he’s a big city boy and he’s going to leave soon and I don’t think I can stand watching your heart break again.”

Cas was quiet. He remembered that day in the barn. He remembered his mother finding him in the hay loft and her climbing up that ladder in her dress and pearls. She’d kicked off her high heels to climb up and her stockings snagged on the wooden flooring. And she held him. She told him that she loved him and he’d find a nice boy to love one day that would love him back. 

“Mom, I’ll be okay,” Cas said softly. “And thank you.”

“You haven’t called me ‘mom’ since before you left for college.” Cas heard the sadness in her voice and made a promise to himself to go see her the following day.

“Goodnight, Son, just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I will. Night, Mom.”

Dean had just sat on the edge of the bed the entire time he was on the phone. Once Cas sat the phone down on his nightstand, Dean gave him a sad smile.

“I think I’ll sleep in my room tonight.” He stood and gave Cas a soft kiss on his cheek. Cas let him get to the door before he spoke.

“Please stay. I don’t want to sleep alone.” The thought of a night without Dean was depressing. Sad, since they’d only shared a bed for the first time last night.

“You sure?” Dean really seemed concerned for him and that hit Cas in his solar plexus. Could someone like Dean really care for a small town veterinarian? 

Cas nodded and they got ready for bed in silence. They brushed their teeth side by side, taking turns spitting into the sink. Dean undressed down to his boxer briefs and crawled in bed. Cas turned off the bathroom light and got in beside him. 

“If you want to talk…” Dean’s voice came out of the darkness.

“I’m okay.”

Cas waited until he heard Dean’s even breathing before he turned and spooned up next to Dean. Yes, he was headed for heartbreak. 

***  
Dean woke from a sound sleep. What had awakened him? As the sleep cleared from his brain, he became aware of Cas’ arms and legs wrapped around his. It felt…natural and he relaxed back into Cas’ chest. Then he heard it again. Was that a baby crying?

“Cas.” Dean’s whisper was loud in the room. “Cas.”

“Hmmm.” Cas mumbled and rolled over, dragging the sheet with him. 

Dean finally sat up and shook the man beside him.

“What?”

“I heard something.”

“Why are you whispering?” Cas had managed to open one eye.

“What if someone’s in the house?”

“This isn’t LA or New York, Dean. What did you hear?”

“A baby?”

Cas turned on the lamp and sat up, his eyes squinted at Dean. “A baby?”

“There it was again. Did you hear it?”

Cas chuckled sleepily. “That’s your baby, Dean. She may need to go out.”

“Go out? Like on a date?”

“No, you idiot…sometimes I wonder how you got through med school.”

“They don’t offer courses in pig science in med school.” Dean said irritably. 

“Pigs are smart animals. Smarter than dogs. She probably doesn’t want to soil her bed. You need to take her outside.”

“It’s the middle of the night.”

At Cas’ look, Dean shoved the sheet off with a huff. “Fine.”

Dean trudged down the steps and turned on the kitchen light. Hannah Bobana was standing at the door of her crate, crying pitifully.

“Oh, baby girl, don’t cry.” Dean grabbed the leash that Jo had handed him and snapped it on her harness. He picked her up and took her out the back door. Once she was snuffling around in the grass, he realized he was outside in just his underwear. He nodded his head, this was pretty cool. He could have come out here naked…naked….he could have sex with Cas in the middle of the freakin’ yard. How fuckin’ cool was that?

He watched the piglet pee and poop. “You are such a good girl.” 

When he picked her up to bring her back inside, she snuffled against his chest and made soft oinking sounds. He bent down to put her in her crate and she snuggled tighter against him. “Come on, Honey, you need to go to sleep now.”

He looked into her tiny black eyes and groaned. “Cas is going to kill me.”

Dean crept into the bedroom with the little pig tucked under his arm. Quietly, he slid under the covers and tucked her to his chest.

“Dean.” Dean jumped, causing Hannah Bobana to squeal.

“Dean Winchester, do you have that pig in my bed.”

“I don’t know what you talking about. Perhaps you are dreaming.”

“I can’t believe you.” 

“Shhhh, go to sleep.”


	15. Clueless

When Dean’s alarm went off, he blindly reached to the nightstand and turned it off. Hannah Bobana poked her head from under the covers and gave a series of short, soft oinks before crawling over Dean to press her pink nose into Cas’ face.

“Dean.” Cas snarled. “Get your pig out of our bed.”

Dean chuckled and picked her up. “Come on, Sweetness, leave Mr. Grumpy Pants alone.”

He was halfway down the stairs when Cas’ words registered. ‘Our bed’, he said our bed. He waited for the wave of panic to hit him and it didn’t. He tucked it away to think about later. After taking his pig out for her potty break, he started the coffee. He still wasn’t thinking about it, nope, ‘our’ anything was just too close to a commitment.

After putting his pig in her crate, he ran back upstairs to shower and dress for work. Cas was up and he’d decided that he wanted to go into the clinic or else he’d go insane sitting around the house all day. Charlie could do the lifting and other things, but Cas was bored and he promised Dean he’d be good.

Dean dropped him at his clinic before driving the half block to Dr. Kripke’s office. This became their pattern for the following few days. Their nights were spent cooking together, watching television and sex, lots of sex. 

Hannah Bobana followed Dean everywhere he went and by Wednesday, he didn’t use her leash anymore. 

Friday found Dean and Cas at The Roadhouse after work with Garth, Meg, Jo and Charlie discussing the upcoming Labor Day cookout and parade.

The friends drank beer and ate cheeseburgers. Everyone teased Dean unmercifully about his pig, but he didn’t mind. Cas let everyone know that Dean tried to sneak the pig into their bed on a nightly basis. Meg and Jo raised their eyebrows at the mention of ‘their bed’, but no one commented. Dean thought the seemed genuinely happy for them. Dean realized that he was happy, happier than he’d been in…like forever. Maybe ‘our’ wasn’t such a bad word. 

Gabe strolled in after he closed the drugstore and brought up another chair. Ellen brought another pitcher of beer and a mug for Gabe. If Gabe was quieter than normal, no one mentioned it, but Dean kept seeing Cas looking at his brother with concern.

He knew Gabe wasn’t his biggest fan and he understood the man. He’d probably be acting the same if Sam was in Cas’ position. Cas excused himself to the restroom and sensing something between the remaining men, the girls went to the jukebox to pick out some songs. That left Gabe and Dean at the table staring at each other.

“Gabe, I know you don’t think…”

Gabe interrupted him. “What are you going to do if he falls in love with you?”

Dean just stared at the other man for several seconds because he didn’t have an answer. This wasn’t the time for a lame ass joke. 

“Cas is a…”

“If you say Cas is a big boy one more time, I’m going the belt you across the mouth.” Gabe slammed his mug down on the table, sloshing beer onto the wooden surface.

“I don’t know what you want to hear, man. Cas and I are having fun, we’re friends, he knows I’m not in this for the long haul. He knows, Gabe.”

“You tell that to his heart, asshole.” Gabe stood and threw a twenty on the table.

Dean sat by himself for a few minutes. Gabe’s words bothered him. Hell, he was the one whose heart was…

“Where did Gabe go?” Cas asked, sliding into the booth next to Dean. He pressed his hip to Dean’s and Dean automatically placed his hand on Cas’ thigh like it belonged there.

“Home, I guess.” Dean gave a halfhearted shrug and changed the subject to the upcoming cookout. The girls wondered back over and soon the pitcher was empty. Ellen came to the table with another pitcher but Dean needed something stronger.

“Shots of tequila all around, Ellen.”

“Not for me,” Cas said.

Charlie shook her head. “Me neither.”

Ellen brought three shots. Dean looked confused. “We’re missing one, Ellen.”

“Garth doesn’t drink hard liquor.” Meg stated, picking up one of the shot glasses. Dean frowned, but clicked his shot glass with Meg and Jo’s. Dean continued to drink mug after mug of beer until Cas whispered in his ear.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

“Thanks, mom, but I’m doing just fine.” He stood and walked to the bar. 

***  
Cas watched Dean walk to the bar. His steps were unsteady. He pursed his lips and looked down at his half full mug. He pushed it away. He’d need to get Dean’s keys.

“Is he okay?” Charlie asked, putting her hand over Cas’.

Cas shrugged. 

Dean returned with three more shots. Meg and Jo both declined and they all watched in shock as Dean downed them, one by one.

“Dean, I think I’m ready to go home.” Cas made to stand, but Dean’s hand gripped his thigh.

“It’s still early, we’re just getting started.”

Charlie bit her lip and gave Cas a sympathetic look. “I think I’m heading out.” 

Meg and Jo made their excuses and followed Charlie out the door.

“I guess it’s just us guys then.” Dean said, pouring another beer.

“Dean, why don’t you give Cas your keys. He’s going to need to drive you home tonight.”

“Fuck that. I can drive.”

Garth looked down at the table and then back up at Dean. “Dean, you’re drunk and since I’ve been drinking too, I couldn’t stop you. But, it wouldn’t stop me from calling the sheriff.”

“And that would be something an asshole would do.” Dean growled and then he chugged the rest of his beer.

Garth gave Dean a look that was full of disappointment and…was that pity? He didn’t need anyone’s pity. Fuck him. Dean stood up and the room tilted. Cas stood up and grabbed onto his arm to steady him. He fished Dean’s keys out of his front pocket and Dean made a weak attempt to grab them, but he let his hand fall to his side.

“Goodnight, Garth.” Cas nodded and led Dean out of the bar. He all but pushed Dean into the passenger seat. His patience had worn thin. What was wrong with Dean? Why’d he get so drunk? He’d been his normal jovial self and then…fuck, and then Cas left Dean alone with his brother. What had Gabe said to Dean?

Cas started the Impala and for once the roar of its powerful engine didn’t thrill him. Dean was staring out his window, slumped down in the seat.

They drove in silence. Cas didn’t even bother turning on the radio.

“You’re a big boy, right?” Dean mumbled.

“Yes, Dean. I can take care of myself.” Cas had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“I…I don’t want you to be hurt, Cas. You deserve…” Dean let his voice trail off.

“I’ll be okay, Dean,” Cas avowed, but he knew he was lying. He wouldn’t be okay when Dean left. Damn him, why couldn’t he have been a complete bastard from the get go? Why’d he have to make Cas fall in love with him.

When they got to the house, Cas helped Dean up the stairs. Without a second thought, he put Dean in the guest room before going downstairs and to take care of the dogs and the pig. Hannah Bobana followed him around, but she kept looking around corners and doors. Cas knew she was looking for Dean. He had to find her a permanent home before too much longer. She was bonding with Dean and it would break her heart when he left. Pigs could be very emotional.

Later, he crawled into his bed and looked at the empty pillow beside him. He knew better. He thought of the old quote ‘tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all’. He turned out the lamp and lay in the dark, knowing he loved Dean and was going to lose him, so what was he going to do about it? Should he continue with their ‘affair’? Should he see if he could return their status to friendship only? His head hurt and his heart hurt and that didn’t make sleep come easily.

***

Dean woke with a pounding headache, his mouth felt like something shit in it and his stomach rolled when he moved. Unfortunately, he hadn’t drank enough to forget everything he said and did. He’d made an ass of himself in front of his friends… no, they were Cas’ friends. He was just passing through.

He struggled to stand and closed his eyes to keep the room from spinning in circles. On the nightstand were two aspirin and a bottle of water. Cas. Always making sure he was taken care of. Why was he so fuckin’ nice?

After the pills were swallowed, he went to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. Cas didn’t even want him in his bed last night. He fucked up everything. He owed several apologies, to Cas, to Garth and probably the girls. 

Cas’ door was open and the bed was made. The house was quiet as he made his way down the stairs. The dogs didn’t come greet him. Hannah Bobana was in her crate and when she saw him, she squealed and rammed the crate’s door with her head.

“Easy, Baby…Daddy’s here.” He opened the crate and picked her up. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. He always believed pigs were dirty animals, but he was misinformed. Cas said they were clean and smart and being a vet, he would know. 

He grabbed a cup of coffee and opened the back door. The little pig raced out to the grass and peed. She ran around in circles, smelling the grass and the rose bush. Dean glanced at the red roses and looked away. Dean eased himself down on the back steps and watched his pig play. Cas’ SUV was gone and he wondered where he was. Then he remembered. They were supposed to go to the town park and set up for the Labor Day cookout on Sunday. The parade was Monday and apparently it was a big deal in Lebanon. Cas’ SUV was going to be pulling the float for the high school’s 4H members. 

Dean sat with his coffee feeling sorry for himself until Hannah Bobana pushed her snout against his bare foot. He was preparing to stand and return to the kitchen for more coffee when he heard someone pulling up the driveway. Charlie and two teenagers piled out of her truck. She waved and said something to the boys. They headed towards the barn and Charlie walked up to him. 

“Hungover, huh?”

“Yeah.”

I brought the kids to muck out the stalls for Cas, so I’ll just go…supervise.” She gave him one last look and turned around.

“Charlie?”

She turned quickly, her smile was tentative…expectant.

“I…I wanted to say I was sorry.”

“For what?” She seemed truly confused. She sat next to him and reached out her fingers to Hannah Bobana. The piglet snuffled her fingers before charging off to play in the soft dirt of the yard.

“Getting drunk, being an asshole.”

“I don’t know what Gabe said to you, but just know, he’s a great guy and he’s been a great brother to Cas.”

“He thinks I’m a jerk that just wants a piece of ass. He thinks Cas might fall for me and I’ll just break his heart.”

“You aren’t a jerk. I think you and Cas have something special. You look at each other sometimes and…and maybe it isn’t just Cas that will have a broken heart if you leave.”

“I like him, Charlie. A lot. He’s a great guy and he’s…” Dean caught himself before he spilled his guts like a lovesick teenager. “He’ll make someone a great partner someday.”

Charlie stood and dusted off her butt. “Leaving is going to be hard for you, isn’t it?”

Her eyes pulled the honest answer from the depths of his soul. “Yeah.”

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Then don’t.”

He gave her a sidelong look. “My life is waiting in New York…my new practice, Sammy…”

“Keep telling yourself that and maybe you’ll start believing it.” She ruffled his hair and walked away. He watched her until she disappeared into the barn.

He pulled his cell out of his pocket and called Dr. Kripke. This couldn’t wait until Tuesday. He just had some questions. Nothing was set in stone, just answers, that’s all he wanted.

***  
Cas got up early and skipped his shower. He’d be working outside anyway, he could do it when he got home from the park. He let the dogs out to run and made sure Hannah Bobana had fresh water before he left.

He turned on the radio in his SUV and sang with the local country station. It kept him from making his decision about Dean. Friend or lover…or neither?

There were already a few men at the park. Lights were being strung in the gazebo and through some of the smaller trees. The huge flatbed was in place, it would act as a stage for the band. Several booths were set up for the different business providing food and drinks. Cas saw Gabe under one of the tents and hesitated a second too long in turning away. Gabe had seen him and waved.

Cas had no choice, he walked towards his brother. “Morning.”

“Morning, where’s Mr. Perfect?”

“At home.” Cas chose to ignore Gabe’s sarcasm. 

Gabe unpacked cartons of cups and plates, he didn’t speak again, but kept giving his brother piercing looks. Finally, Cas had enough.

“I’m going to help Garth with the bandstand.” He took a step and then stopped. “You know, Gabe, I can take care of myself.”

“I know. I keep telling myself that, but then I see Dean Winchester and he really is a nice guy. I want to find something to hate about him, but I can’t. The thing is, he’s going to break my brother’s heart and from where I’m sitting, that’s just not something I can accept.”

“Please just leave it alone.” 

Gabe nodded and turned to open another box. He didn’t look up again.

Cas found Garth testing sound equipment. “Morning, Garth.”

“Hey, Cas. How’s Dean this morning?”

“I don’t know. I left before he woke up. What do you need me to do?”

“Can you make sure the generators have plenty of gas? I don’t think they’ve been used since the fourth of July.”

“Sure.” The task gave Cas something mindless to do. 

He was topping off the third generator when he heard the now familiar noise associated with Dean’s Impala. Out of the corner of his eye, no need to let Dean know that he wanted to watch every move he made, Cas watched him get out of his car. He was dressed in his usual jeans and a white vee neck t-shirt. He had his sunglasses on against the early morning glare. The roll of his hips as he walked was something Cas associated with their horizontal activities and his legs, slightly bowed, gave Cas a warm feeling in his chest.

Dean walked right up to Garth and Cas’ interest was piqued. Dean was talking and his body language told Cas that he was embarrassed…ashamed….then Garth was smiling and laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder. He wondered what that was all about. He’d have to ask Garth about it, because right now, he needed to avoid any one on one time with Dean until he could clear his head.

Cas was unloading cases of water off the back of the sheriff’s pickup when he caught sight of Dean again. He was helping Linda Tran set up the first aid tent. Cas sat the case down on the table and suddenly his mouth went dry. He’d seen Dean naked, hell, he’d even fucked that beautiful ass, but seeing Dean stripping off his shirt to combat the growing heat filled him with pleasure.

“Put your eyes back in your head, boy.” Missouri’s voice made him blush fifty shades of scarlet.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cas knew it was futile to lie to Missouri and hung his head. “He’s just nice to look at, even you can admit that.”

“Oh, he’s cover of GQ magazine hot, but I know where his heart lies and it isn’t with a middle aged woman, even if she is big, black and beautiful.”

Cas grinned at her. “If I wasn’t gay, I’d…”

“Stop. Spare me.” Missouri smiled broadly. She patted his shoulder and then turned to go.

“Wait…wait…what did you mean…about his heart?”

“You aren’t that dense, Castiel Novak. Now, him…I’m not sure. When it comes to love, he’s a few French fries short of a Happy Meal.”

***

Dean eyes found Cas as soon as he got out of the car, but he thought they both needed some space. He had an apology to make anyway. He found Garth working with a tangle of extension cords. Garth stood when Dean approached.

“Garth, I want to apologize for last night. Something was bothering me and I drank too much and sometimes I’m a jackass when I drink.” At Garth’s smirk, Dean added, “Okay, so I’m a jackass all the time, but more so when I’m drunk.”

“No harm. I figured it was something like that.” Garth reached up and gripped Dean’s shoulder and Dean smiled down at the smaller man. Dean asked where he’d be the most useful and pretty soon he was unloading boxes, putting up tents and strangely enough, having a good time. 

Linda arrived and Dean was called over to help her set up the first aid tent. He was sweating like a whore in church, so he pulled his t-shirt over his head and slung it over the tent pole. He was guzzling a bottle of cold water when he spied Cas and Missouri having a conversation. Both of them were looking directly at him and if that didn’t make him uncomfortable…maybe he should put his sweaty shirt back on. He was still debating doing just that when Cas came striding towards him and he looked like he had a purpose.  
Dean just stood there until Cas was right up in his personal space. “Cas.”

“Dean, we need to talk.”

“Okay.” Here it comes, Dean thought. This is when Cas tells him to pack his shit and get out of his life. He could do this. He could take it like a man. It would shatter his heart, but he’d do anything to make Cas happy, even if that meant leaving him alone. Maybe his mother had it right in the hospital that day. 

“Not here.” Cas looked around and then grabbed Dean’s hand and began pulling him across the grass towards the gazebo. 

Once they were under the peaked roof, Cas rounded on Dean. He raised his hands to his face and it seemed to Dean that he was having an internal debate on what to say. “I went in this thing between us with open eyes, Dean. I knew you would be leaving and I thought I could do ‘just sex’. I liked you and we seemed to become friends as well as…lovers. But now, I realize that when you leave, it’s going to tear my heart out. There’s a part of me that wants to savor every minute with you and then there’s another part that wants to run away before I fall even more in love with you than I already am. I know you might think I’m crazy…I mean…how do you fall in love with someone in a week? I just don’t know what to do, but….”

Dean was listening, he really was. Cas was rambling about being friends and he thought he could handle….wait, what? Did he just say…

“Cas.” Dean interrupted a little more sharply than he intended and that left Cas’ mouth open and Dean seized the moment. Cas tasted of coffee and bananas. The kiss was urgent…rough…was it lust or fear? Probably a mixture of both, because right now Dean was scared shitless, but he wanted nothing more than to throw Cas down in the grass and sink into him, to claim him as his own…in front of God and everybody…and speaking of everybody, he heard clapping and whistles. His mouth stopped it’s plundering of Cas’ and raised his head. Everyone in the park was standing around looking at them, the majority were grinning and clapping…well, Gabe wasn’t, but Gabe was probably still in over-protective brother mode. 

“This is embarrassing.” Cas said dryly.

“What? You don’t like public displays of affection? You better get used to it, Babe.”

Cas looked confused and Dean took a deep breath. “Cas, I think I’m falling in love with you. I can’t make any promises yet, but I’m working on something. I just know that I can’t walk away from this…from us.”


	16. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter...an epilogue will follow.

Cas was rambling, he knew it but couldn’t stop. Staring into Dean’s eyes, in the shade of the gazebo, had loosened his inhibitions. Missouri’s words gave him the courage to tell Dean how he felt, but when face with actually doing it, he came off sounding irrational. Cas was not an irrational person.

Then Dean had kissed him. It was the type of kiss that had you hanging on for dear life, because you knew if you let go, the earth would drop away under you and you’d just fall into space. Cas’ already rattled brain ceased to function until Dean stopped….he just stopped and Cas felt like he was being denied the air to breathe. Slowly, his senses picked up the sound of clapping and he remembered where they were and all those people were staring and clapping and they weren’t judging him, he saw smiles and acceptance.

It was embarassing though, and he said as much to Dean. Dean’s smile was unashamed and he took Cas’ hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He told Cas to get used to public displays of affection. And then his next words have the butterflies in his stomach wings, not just wings but turbo charged, jet propelled wings that made him feel weak and slightly sick to his stomach. 

“Cas, I think I’m falling in love with you. I can’t make any promises yet, but I’m working on something. I just know that I can’t walk away from this…from us.”  
Cas allowed Dean to lead him down the steps of the gazebo, past all the people he’d known his entire life, men he’d fought fires with, families he’d held hands with as he put their pets to a final sleep, farmers, friends... They all parted so Dean could take him away…

The Impala was unbearably hot, but Cas didn’t care. Dean was behind the wheel and they were together and that’s all that mattered. Cas tentatively reached across the seat and rested his hand on Dean’s thigh, he was holding his breath…Dean never took his eyes off the road, but his fingers found Cas’ and wrapped around them.

“I don’t know what I’m doing here, Cas.” Dean’s words were spoken so quietly that Cas barely heard over the sound of the powerful car’s engine and the wind blowing in through the open windows. 

Cas gave Dean’s hand a squeeze of understanding. “Me neither, but I hope that as long as we are together, then we can work through anything. I can sell the practice and move to New York, if it’s what you want. I’ll….”

“You’d do that? You’d leave your home…”

“Yes.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Cas. You have friends here, family…”

“You have family in New York.”

“I have Sammy. No other family and no friends to speak of.”

They didn’t speak again until Dean pulled onto the narrow dirt driveway that led to Cas’ home. 

Dean stopped the car but his eyes remained on the windshield. “Could you be happy in New York, Cas?”

“I’d like to think I could be happy wherever you are.”

***

Cas was willing to give up his whole life for Dean. Was Dean willing to do the same? He didn’t have as much to give up as Cas though. Sure, he had a great reputation as an internist and enough money socked away in investments to open a killer private practice in one of the most expensive cities in the country. Could he settle for being a GP in a small town in Kansas? Would he be resentful? And, damn, a penthouse apartment in Manhattan…he’d gotten used to the finer things, a housekeeper, suits that are tailored just for him, gourmet grocery stores…so many things. 

But Cas…Cas was giving up his childhood home, his friends, this town filled with wonderful people. What would he do with the dogs and Balthazar? The dogs would be miserable in a penthouse. They were used to running and playing whenever and wherever they wanted. 

“Can we go for a ride?” Dean didn’t know where it came from because he really wanted to get Cas naked and fuck him senseless.

“A ride? I guess.” 

“Let me check on the baby, then we can go.” Dean caught Cas’ sappy grin. “What?”

“The baby? Dean, that’s just…just cute.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Dean gave him his sternest look and that just made Cas laugh.

Dean let the excited little pig out of the crate and he sat on the back porch steps. Hannah Bobana did her business and then climbed the bottom stair to sit next to Dean’s boot. That’s where Cas found them after changing his sneakers out for boots. Dean was leaning back, resting his elbows on the top step. Cas sat next to him and without drawing a lot of attention to it, he snapped a picture of the two. 

“Is that for blackmailing purposes?” 

“Maybe.”

“Let’s go.” Dean stood and pulled up Cas by his hand. “Let me put Hannah up.”

Dean picked up the little animal and held her close. “Hannah, Hannah, Bobana, Fee Fi Fo Fanna…Hannah.”

He ignored Cas’ snort of laughter. 

They walked towards the barn, side by side, Dean purposefully brushed the back of his knuckles against Cas’, once, twice and the third time, Cas interlaced his fingers with Dean. Dean held his chin up higher. He was happy.

“You want to try riding on your own?” Cas asked as he opened the door to the tack room.

“No.” 

Cas came out with a saddle and various other straps and bits of metal and Dean followed him to the end of the barn. He sat the saddle on a bale of hay and then put his fingers to his mouth and gave an eardrum piercing whistle.

“Whoa, dude. You could seriously get a cab in New York with that whistle.”

Cas didn’t comment, but waited at the fencing for Balthazar to come running. The beautiful horse galloped across the pasture. The other horses gave chase for a few seconds and then slowed. Cas opened the gate and gripped the leather halter. 

Dean watched in interest as Cas saddled the tall horse. Balthazar stood patiently and Dean edged closer to pet the horse’s nose. The palomino blew puffs of air out of his nose and wrinkled his lips over Dean’s hand.

“He likes me.” Dean said proudly.

“He wants a treat.” Cas corrected.

“You know, for a vet, you don’t understand animals much. He was obviously telling me that he liked me.”

“You are so full of shit.” Cas was shaking his head and grinning. “Mount up.”

“Aren’t you supposed to get on first?”

“You get to drive this time.” Cas held the reins and pointed to the stirrup. He nodded down at his shoulder, still in a sling.

“I don’t have a license for this thing.”

“Hear that Balthazar, your new friend called you a ‘thing’.

“Ass.” Dean pursed his lips, but mounted the horse, with a little push on his ass by Cas. After he was settled in the saddle, Cas mounted behind him, it was an awkward mount since Cas was still on using one arm.

“You know, the first time we rode, I was praying I wouldn’t get a hard on.” Dean said conversationally.

“Me too.” Dean snickered at Cas’ words.

Cas explained the mechanics of riding a horse to Dean and soon they were nearing the pond. The other horses nickered and a couple even followed along behind them. Dean let his head fall back onto Cas shoulder. Dean had to admit it was relaxing to feel the slow and steady movement of the horse beneath him. They rode for another thirty minutes before Dean turned the horse towards home. Home, that’s how he thought of Cas’ house now. It still scared him, but he was coming to grips with his feelings. He’d need to call Sammy soon and work out some more of the details.

Dean stopped the horse by the gate and Cas dismounted. Dean got down right after that and Dean was the one that led the horse into the dim barn. Cas gave him step by step instructions on unsaddling the horse and Dean brushed the horse down before releasing him back into the pasture.

“What’s up there?” Dean asked, looking at a ladder.

“The hay loft.”

“I know it’s a hay loft, I’m not stupid…I read…I watch TV. I just asked what’s up there.”

“Hay.” Cas deadpanned.

Cas was on the receiving end of Dean’s best bitch-face. He started to climb the ladder. “It’s just hay, Dean.”

***

Not listening or not caring, Dean disappeared over the edge of the loft. Cas waited for Dean to satisfy his curiosity and come back down. 

“Dean?” Cas could hear movement, but Dean didn’t answer.

“Dean? Come down.” Cas wanted to get to the house and get Dean naked and in his bed.

“Cas, can you come up here? You’ve got to see this.”

“What is it?” Cas couldn’t remember anything but hay. He took off his sling and carefully climbed the ladder. He hoisted himself over the ledge and looked around. His eyes widened. Dean was shirtless and his hands were on his jeans, the button already undone and he was pulling his zipper down. Cas sat there, legs dangling over the edge, watching Dean undress. Dean slid the jeans and his briefs down his legs and kicked them off. 

Dean’s body looked golden in the sunlight coming through the loft window. Cas could see the dust motes in the air and hear the creaking of the boards as he slowly walked towards Dean.

Cas waited until he was right in front of Dean before pulling off his own shirt, then his hands went to his jeans. 

“I want you so much, Cas. I’m so sorry about last night…I was just scared. I’m still scared. I’ve never been in a real relationship before and I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Cas’ cock bounced against his stomach as he pulled the jeans off of his hips. He toed off his boots and bent to take off his socks and pull the jeans and boxers off, all without taking his eyes off of Dean.

“Always be honest with me, Dean. That’s all I ask.”

They came together in a heated kiss. Exploring and tasting, Cas wanted to put everything he felt for Dean into the kiss. Cas moaned when the velvety skin of Dean’s cock brushed against his own. Dean’s hands were everywhere on Cas’ body and Cas, in turn, let his hands roam over Dean’s shoulders and down his back. Cas came up for air and looked at Dean, licking his lips, he said in a soft voice, “I love kissing you. I need to taste you.”

Cas sank down on his knees and licked at the bead of liquid at Dean’s slit, he tasted the salty, sweetness of Dean’s cum and hungrily swallowed down his cock. Cas needed this and the need burned in his belly. His hand cupped Dean’s sac as his mouth took more of Dean’s cock. Above him, he heard Dean’s rough breathing.

“God, Cas.” Dean’s hands gripped Cas’ hair and the hint of pain made Cas’ dick ache. Cas pulled off and pressed his face into Dean’s sac. One at a time, he sucked on each one, then he gently brought them into his mouth. His eyes were on Dean’s cock, it was long and so beautiful…he hummed in appreciation before taking it into his mouth again. His head bobbed up and down, taking more and more until every gorgeous inch was down his throat. 

“Cas, please…”

Cas let his saliva build up and he wet his fingers in it before sliding them under Dean’s balls, slicking up the puckered skin around his hole. Cas closed his eyes remembering how his dick looked disappearing in Dean’s sweet ass. He groaned around Dean’s cock and he knew Dean felt the vibration because he bucked into his mouth with a whimper.

When he eased his finger inside of Dean, Cas felt Dean’s body react. His hips moved, rutting into Cas’ mouth. He wanted Dean to come, needed him to come. Dean’s words were guttural sounding, when there were words at all, mostly Cas heard mewling and whimpering. Dean was panting heavily.

“Gonna….can’t….Cas….”

Cas eased back, he didn’t want Dean’s cum to go straight down his throat, he wanted to taste it. Dean was trembling and Cas felt the first surge of hot semen on his tongue. He loved the throbbing of Dean’s cock as he emptied himself into Cas. Cas eased his finger out of Dean as he swallowed all but the last spurt, he held that in his mouth as he stood. 

Dean took his mouth, using his tongue to pull his own release into his mouth. Cas felt Dean swallowing as their tongues mated together. That action made his own hips buck against Dean’s. He felt Dean’s hand wrap around him. He just needed… Dean stroked him…

“Harder, God, Dean, harder…”

Dean’s hand tightened and he stroked him faster. Cas let his head roll back as the orgasm took him. Dean’s words were pressed into the skin of his throat, “So good, Baby, love watching you come for me.”

They held on to each other, murmuring nonsensical words and just touching. Cas loved the feel of Dean’s naked skin covered in a glistening layer of sweat. 

“We… should… shower.” Dean said, each word separated by a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips.

“I suppose so.” Cas didn’t want this moment to end, he wanted to hold and be held by Dean forever. Never wanting the real world to intrude.

***  
They dressed in their jeans, but carried their boots and shirts up to the house. Cas heard his cell notify him of a text message.

Text from Gabe/12:35: Whole town talking about epic kiss in the park. 

There was a picture of the kiss attached. Cas laughed and showed Dean. Dean read the text and laughed, “Epic kiss? Cool.”

They spent the evening sitting on the sofa with their bare feet on the coffee table watching TV. Hannah Bobana lay in Dean’s lap, the dogs laid in various places around the room.

That night, they made love and then slept with their limbs wrapped around each other. 

***

The morning was spent doing various chores around the house and barn. Dean did most with Cas helping when he could. The little piglet followed Dean everywhere he went and Cas teased Dean every time he called himself the pig’s daddy.

“You realize that she is going to outweigh you by about a hundred pounds, right?”

“So.”

“So, we need to find her a home before she gets too used to being a pet. You’re spoiling her.”

Dean picked her up and nuzzled his face to hers. He looked serious when he looked at Cas. “I don’t want to find her a home. Why can’t she live here?”

“She can live here, but Dean, pigs are emotional creatures, if you go to New York she’s going to grieve for you and you really don’t want to put her through that.”

“What if I don’t go to New York?”

Cas sat leaned heavily on the corral fencing. “Are you…do you know…”

“Cas, I’ve already talked to the doc about taking over his practice when he retires. I’ve just got to take my state boards.”

“But New York was your dream. You wanted to open a practice to be near Sam.”

“Sam is only a plane ride away. He doesn’t depend on me anymore.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say that you want me to stay.”

Cas met his eyes. “Stay.”


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.

Dean walked out of American Medical Association offices in Topeka for the last time. It had taken him close to two months, but he was holding his license to practice medicine in the state of Kansas. Cas and Sam were waiting for him by the Impala. He grinned and held up the folder that contained all his paperwork.

Cas ran to him and hugged him. Sam waited his turn and all three men were grinning. The four hour drive back to Lebanon was filled will lots of jokes and laughter and some really loud music.

Sam had come clean about his involvement with Judge Turner. Dean was pissed about being manipulated, but after a few days, Dean called his brother to forgive him. After all, if it wasn’t for Sam’s interference, Dean wouldn’t have met and fell in love with Cas.

They drove through town and Dean slowed down when they passed the doctor’s office. A new sign hung out front, ‘Winchester Medical Clinic’. Dean felt Cas’ hand clasp his. He knew how proud Dean was when they hung the sign yesterday. All new computers were put in yesterday as well and the clinic was now connected to Gabe’s drug store so prescriptions could be filled easily. 

Dean pulled into the parking lot of The Roadhouse. The place was packed, but Cas knew it would be. This was a celebration.

As they walked in, a cheer went up that was deafening. Dean looked around at all his friends, patients and the people of the town that he’d grown to love. Chuck and Becky were there and Becky held up her hand with a new engagement ring on it. Dean kissed her and clapped Chuck on the back. Loretta, head in a bright red scarf, hugged him. She was weak and should have been in bed, but Dean knew she wanted to be there, so he didn’t scold her. Her time was drawing near and he knew it would break his heart to see her go. She’d become a good friend and Dean was happy that she’d gotten her trip to Paris. Dr. Kripke stood for a toast that made several people cry. 

Gabe and Jo greeted them with hugs. The two men were becoming fast friends. Jo finally noticed the pharmacist and they were now an item. Cas’ mother was already planning an engagement party for them.

Dean saw Cas’ mother standing next to Ellen and Missouri and took a deep breath before walking over to the women. 

“Mrs. Novak, can I have a word with you?”

She nodded and the other two women left them alone.

“What is it, Dr. Winchester?”

“I…since Cas’ father isn’t here, I…I want to ask you if it’s okay…I want to marry Cas. I love him. So…”

She took his hand. “Dean, I have no doubt that you love my son. None at all. Not now. Thank you for making him happy.”

Dean held onto her hand and both looked into the crowd to where Cas was standing with Garth and Charlie at the bar. He was laughing and Dean felt a surge of loves so strong that it made him dizzy.

“When are you going to ask him?”

“Today was the final step to making Lebanon my permanent home, so I was thinking about tonight.”

“Here?”

“No, somewhere a little more private.”

“Good. He loves romance.”

“Yes, he does.”

***

Sam excused himself as soon as they got out of the car and went inside the house. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand before he could follow.

“Let’s go for a walk.”

“Now? Dean, it’s almost eleven. I’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“I just want to show you something.”

Dean took his hand and they walked down to the barn. When Dean pulled open the barn doors, hundreds of twinkling white Christmas lights hanging from the rafters lit the place.

“What’s this?” Cas turned to look at Dean.

“I taught Hannah Bobana a new trick. Watch this.” Dean gave a whistle and the pig came out of her stall. She’d gotten too big to stay in the house. She had a blue ribbon around her neck. She came up to Dean and pushed her snout in his hand. 

“Okay, Baby, go to Cas.”

The pig, now weighing 85 pounds, went up to Cas and sat. She looked at Dean and then back at Cas. Cas looked at the pig and smiled. “Cute. You taught her to sit.”

“She’s got a gift for you.”

Cas knelt down and untied the bow. The gold ring sparkled in the twinkling lights. Cas slid it off the ribbon and looked up at Dean. “Dean, what does this mean?”

“Cas, I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

“I want…Cas, will you marry me?”

Cas just stared at him, his blue eyes filled with emotion. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Dean was filled with a sense of dread…he was going to say no. Dean tried to stay calm.

“Yes.”

“Yes!” Dean grinned. 

Cas looked at the ring in his hand and then back up at Dean. He held it out to Dean. “You’ve got to finish the proposal.”

“What? I hung thirty strands of stupid fairy lights and trained my pig to sit at your feet…isn’t that enough?”

“Very, but still…” Cas looked back down at the ring and gave a dramatic sigh.

Dean huffed, snatched the ring out of Cas’ hand and got down on one knee. “Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Dean. I will marry you.”

“Are you always going to be so picky?”

“I’m not picky.”

“Yeah, yeah you are.” 

The two men held hands and argued all the way back to their house.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
